Marrying Mr Arrogant
by tinkaibell
Summary: Xi Luhan, yeoja berumur 15 tahun yang dijodohkan dengan namja yang paling dia benci Oh Sehun. apa jadinya jika mereka benar-benar menikah ditambah lagi mereka berada di sekolah yang sama? -BAD SUMMARY-
1. Chapter 1

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main Pair: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan. Akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, little bit of Angst.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fict di wattpad. Alur dan jalan cerita tidak sepenuhnya sama. Dont bash my fict. Dont like? Just klik 'exit' please.

_**Luhan pov**_

Aku benci berada di sekolah baruku ini. Aku benci dengan kelompok-kelompok penguasa sekolah yang terlalu pilih-pilih teman berdasarkan penampilan dan kekayaannya. Jika ada yang bilang SMA adalah saat-saat paling menyenangkan, maka aku akan membantahnya mentah-mentah. Aku benci dengan masa-masa SMA yang hanya mementingkan status dan berlagak sok dewasa padahal perilaku masih seperti anak TK.

Aku Xi Luhan yang sangat memenci SMA, adalah siswi Dose Senior High School, salah satu SMA terkelan di Seoul dan masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Memang aku baru bersekolah disini selama 8 bulan, tetapi aku tidak menyukai semua yang ada di SMA. Baik pelajarannya, pertemanannya, dan yang lainnya aku tidak suka! Aku memang bukan berada dari kalangan kelompok populer seperti Do Kyungsoo, anak penyumbang dana terbesar nomor dua setelah Park Chanyeol –bad boy- Dose SHS. Tetapi aku bukan pula dari kalangan anak-anak kutu buku yang cupu dan berpenampilan sangat tidak modis. Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak sedikit terlihat karena penampilanku yang sederhana. Well aku masih memiliki sahabat baik yaitu Zhang Yixing dan namjachingunya Kim Junmyun.

Dan yang terakhir aku paling benci dari SMA adalah _moving class_. _Moving class_ itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Bayangkan saja kita harus bolak balik menggotong tas dan menenteng buku-buku yang berat. Selain itu, kita harus buru-buru mengambil tempat dikelas biar dapet tempat yang efektif untuk belajar. Dan sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya. Sungguh merepotkan membuat lelah saja huh!

_Brukk_

Buku –buku yang aku bawa terjatuh begitu saja setelah seseorang menabrakku. Demituhan, apa dia tidak punya mata?!

Aku berjongkok untuk mengambil dan merapikan buku-buku ku yang berserakan dilantai. Orang yang menabrakku hanya berdiri tanpa ada niatan untuk membantuku mengambil buku-buku ini. Bahkan ia juga tidak meminta maaf. Rasa kesal menjalar hingga wajahku memerah karena menahan marah.

Perlahan aku mendongakkan kepalaku agar aku bisa melihat wajah orang yang menabrakku tadi. Ternyata dia namja. Namja itu bertubuh tinggi tegap dan atletis. Kulitnya sangat putih pucat, wajahnya tampan namun datar dan dingin yang menyiratkan keangkuhan dan kesombongan. Aku bukan orang yang mudah terpesona pada namja seperti dia. Apalagi yang sebelumnya bermasalah denganku. Jadi ketika ketika aku melihat namja ini di depanku, aku tidak terpesona sama sekali malah membuatku kesal dengannya.

"kenapa kau diam saja?! atau setidaknya kau minta maaf karena sudah menabrakku!" omelku sambil berdiri dan menatap jengkel namja datar ini.

"apa perlu?" suara bass yang terkesan dingin itu berucap. Namja itu menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya dan memandangku datar. Apa dia tidak punya ekpresi?

"yak! Kau sudah menabrakku dan membuat buku-buku ku jatuh berserakan, dan kau masih bertanya?!" suaraku meninggi. Untung saja sekarang ini kami sedang berada di lorong yang lumayan sepi jadi aku tidak perlu takut jika ada orang lain yang mendengar omelanku.

"untuk apa minta maaf sama yeoja yang"... ia menjeda kalimatnya lalu memandangku dari atas sampai bawah, "dibawah standar."

Yeah, aku memang bukan yeoja cantik dan populer. Atau yeoja berwajah bak ulzzang. Tapi tetep saja aku tidak terima dibilang dibawah standar. Dia kira aku tidak punya harga diri huh?!

"hei jaga ucapanmu. _I dont know who u're and i dont want to know u_. Jelas-jelas kau yang nyari masalah duluan. Kau menabrakku dan kau tidak mau meminta maaf. Apa maumu?"

"mauku? Kau minggir dari hadapanku karena aku mau lewat." Namja itu mendorongku ke tembok dengan kasar agar ia bisa lewat. Aku memandangnya kesal. Hei lorong ini lebar kenapa dia hanya mau berjalan dalam satu garis? Tsk!

"YA namja datar sok ganteng! Semoga kau mendapatkan cinta dari yeoja sejenis aku!" aku memaki dan menyumpahinya. Memang itu tidak baik, tapi aku sudah terlanjur kesal. Hei perlakuannya lebih kurangajar padaku tadi. Dia tidak merespon dan terus berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal. Lebih baik aku masuk kelas dan melupakan kejadian ini.

.

.

Marrying

Sesampainya dikamar Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _queensize_-nya. Luhan memejamkan matanya lelah. Sungguh hari ini sangat melelahkan apalagi setelah insiden tabrakan dengan namja datar sok tampan itu.

Luhan membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba bayangan namja tadi terlintas di pikirannya. Ckck apa-apaan ini?! Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Perasaan kesal masih menghinggapinya.

"Arrgghhh!" Luhan bertiriak kencang. Toh dirumahnya ia hanya sendiri kan. Eommanya pasti masih berkerja, dan appanya sudah meninggal ketika Luhan berumur 10 tahun. Oppanya –Xi Yifan- masih berada dikampus. Hanya ada beberapa maid dirumah Luhan saat ini.

"Arrgghhh!" Luhan berteriak untuk yang kedua kalianya. "siapa sih namja annoying itu? Sial kenapa aku terus kepikiran wajahnya?!" Luhan berguling-guling di kasurya. Lalu ia bangkit mengambil boneka rusa yang lumayan besar peninggalan appanya. Luhan selalu memeluk boneka itu setiap ia ingin tidur.

"bambi-ya, aku sebel ada yang bilang kalau penampilanku di bawah standar. Aku tidak terima! Yah walaupun aku memang sedikit tidak memperhatikan style ku, tapi tetap saja! dia kira dia itu namja yang sempurna apa hah?! Seharusnya dia berkaca, wajahnya saja tidak punya ekspresi, kulitnya seperti albino! Dan lagi siapa yang mau berteman dengan namja yang dingin macem dia?" Luhan mengeluarkan emosinya di depan boneka kesayangannya itu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Luhan terbuka menampilkan sosok yeoja paruh baya tetapi masih terlihat cantik dengan balutan kemeja, rok selutut dan blazer khas orang kantoran. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk di samping putri tercintanya.

"ada apa? kenapa teriak-teriak heum?" Tanya Heechul, eomma Luhan sambil mengelus sayang surai cokelat Luhan.

"aniya, aku haya sedikit kesel saja eomma." Jawab Luhan sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"kalau begitu ceritakan pada eomma apa yang membuat putri eomma yang cantik ini kesel."

Akhirnya Luhan menceritakan kejadian tadi. Eomma nya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "yasudah, biarkan saja dia. Toh kalian tidak saling mengenal kan?"

"iya tapi kan tetap saja dia—aishh."

"hahaha aigoo anak eomma ini. Ah ya, ada sesuatu yang harus eomma bicarakan." Eomma nya menatap Luhan dengan serius.

Luhan mengernyit bingung, "apa itu, eomma?"

"begini, apa kamu ingat Kyuhyun ahjussi teman appa? Nah kemarin sore dia bertemu eomma saat eomma sedang berada di cafe. Kami sempat berbincang walau hanya sebentar karena sekarang Kyuhyun ahjussi adalah CEO salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Seoul."

"jinjja? Eum mungkin aku sedikit lupa eomma. Tapi itu bagus bukan? Berarti dia masih mengingat eomma dan appa. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengundang dia dan keluarganya makan malam?"

Eommanya mengangguk. "ya kami memang merencanakan makan bersama dan..." eommanya menggantung kalimat akhirnya. Ia menatap Luhan ragu.

"dan apa eomma?"

"dan... merencanakan pernikahanmu dengan anak Khyuhyun ahjussi."

"MWOYA?! Eomma! Eomma taukan aku masih 15 tahun? Aku masih kelas 1 SMA eomma demituhan!" Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir. Dia baru pubertas dan sudah di suruh menikah? Apa kau bercanda?! Ini gila!

"tenang dulu nak." Heechul mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang sepertinya akan mengamuk. "kau tau dulu appa mu sudah membuat janji seperti itu dengan Khyuhyun ahjussi saat kalian lahir. Memang kalian berbeda dua tahun, saat anak Kyuhyun ahjussi lahir appa langsung membuat perjanjian itu dan Khyuhyun ahjussi memenuhinya agar tali silaturahmi kami tidak putus."

"aku tau. Tapi tidak diumurku yang masih 15 tahun eomma!"

"sayang.. ini sudah perjanjian. Kau mengertilah eomma mohon.."

"apa yang harus aku mengerti?! Kalian saja tidak mengerti diriku! Aku akan menyetujuinya jika aku sudah menyelesaikan sekolah dan kuliahku!"

"tidak bisa sayang. Kyuhyun ahjussi berkata kalau kalian akan menikah saat umur anaknya menginjak 17 tahun dan yah seperti yang kau lihat." Heechul berkata tenang. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak mau ini terjadi, tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Apa boleh buat?

"aku tidak menyangka kalian akan setega ini." Mata Luhan memerah menahan tangis. Kalau sudah begini dia harus apa?"

"maafkan eomma chagi.. kau tau eomma juga tidak ingin hal ini terjadi tapi semua diatas kendali eomma."

"sudahlah eomma. Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat." Luhan menidurkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi sang eomma.

"baiklah. Persiapkan dirimu sayang.. lusa kita akan bertemu mereka. Oh Sehun. Nama anak Kyuhyun ahjussi Oh Sehun. Sekali lagi eomma minta maaf karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." setelah mengatakan itu Heechul langsung meninggalkan kamar Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara.

_Ditempat lain dalam waktu yang sama_

Seorang namja memasuki rumah mewahnya. Ia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh Sehun." Seorang namja paruh baya memanggilnya. Sehun menatapnya datar. Tumben sekali pak tua yang sibuk ada dirumah. Pikirnya.

"duduk dulu nak, ada yang mau kami bicarakan." Ucap eommanya –Sungmin- dengan lembut. Akhirnya Sehun duduk disamping eommanya tepat berhadapan dengan appanya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Ia sebenarnya malas bertatap muka dengan orangtuanya. Yah setidaknya ia masih menghargai eommanya walaupun sedikit.

"begini, apa kau masih ingat dengan teman appa yang bernama Xi Hanggeng? Ia sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Kyuhyun –appanya- dengan nada yang tak kalah datar.

"langsung ke intinya saja aku tidak suka bertele-tele."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak. "lusa kita akan bertemu dengan keluarganya. Sekalian membicarakan rencana pernikahan kalian."

"APA? kau gila?!"

"sopan sedikit Oh Sehun!" bentak appanya.

"aku tidak mau! Apa-apaan kalian bahkan aku belum lulus. Rencana konyol macam apa ini?" Sehun membentak appanya. Masa bodoh jika ia menjadi anak durhaka. Siapa juga yang mau dinikahkan saat kalian masih sekolah?

"aku tidak menerima penolakkan apapun. Sekarang silahkan kau masuk kamar!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Ia tidak suka jika kehendaknya dibantah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sehun langsung bergegas ke kamarnya. Percuma saja jika ia melawan. Toh semua ini pasti akan tetap berjalan mengingat appnya sangat keras kepala. Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya keras lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Sial! Kenapa hidupnya begitu tragis?

.

.

TBC

Halooo saya bawa ff hunhan sesuai permintaa kalian ehehe-_-

Gimana jelek atau abal? Maaf yaa bukannya ngelanjutin one way love saya mala bikin ff baru-_- mungkin itu agak ngaret yaa berhubung chap terakhir sepertinya panjang banget. Atau mau dibagi dia aja ya? Liat nanti ajalaa yaa tergantung mood wkwk.

Okee seperti biasa review 10+ akan menentukan lanjut atau tidaknyaa~

Last

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Planning

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main Pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, little bit of Angst.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fict di wattpad. Alur dan jalan cerita tidak sepenuhnya sama. Dont bash my fict. Dont like? Just klik 'exit' please.

.

.

Happy Reading~^^

"hiks..hiks.. bagaimana ini Xing-ah? Aku tidak mau menikah. Eomma benar-benar hiks.. bantu aku Xing-ah! Bawa aku kabur!"

Saat ini Luhan dan Yixing sedang berada di kantin dengan Luhan yang sedang nangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Yixing. Luhan sudah menceritakan tentang rencana pernikahan yang dibuat sepihak oleh orang tua mereka. Yixing tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran para orang tua jaman sekarang. Mereka hanya mementingkan keuntungan mereka tanpa memikirkan anak mereka sendiri. Dunia memang kejam.

"sshh ulljima Luhannie.. kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau memang benar kalau orangtua kalian tidak memikirkanmu, mereka hanya mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu deer. Siapa tau Oh Sehun itu bukan namja yang buruk." Yixing mencoba menasihati Luhan dan terus mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan.

Luhan tidak merespon perkataan Yixing. Ia terus menangis memikirkan nasib masa depannya yang sebentar lagi akan hancur. "Xing, ak—"

"_KYAAAA."_ Ucapan Luhan terputus karena suara teriakan heboh pengunjung kantin. Oh lebih tepatnya para yeoja yang berteriak histeris.

"_KYAAA THE WOLF!"_

"_KYAAA KAI OPPA TAMPAN SEKALI. OMONNA KAI GANDENGAN DENGAN KYUNGSOO!"_

"_OH TIDAK AKU INGIN MATI!"_

"_CHANYEOL OPPA SARANGHAE!"_

"_OH YAAMPUN SEHUN OPPA SEMAKIN TAMPAN SAJA KYAA AKU MIMISAN!"_

"_SEHUN OPPA JADIKAN AKU KEKASIHMU."_

"_OH TUHAN JONGDAE OPPA SENYUM KEARAHKU! AKU AKAN TERBANG!"_

Begitulah kira-kira suara berisik yang memenuhi kantin saat The Wolf –para penguasa sekolah- tiba di kantin. Mereka memiliki meja khusus yang tidak boleh di tempati oleh siapapun kecuali mereka atau orang yang mereka kenal.

Luhan mendengus tidak suka. Kelompok populer. Pikirnya. Kepalanya sangat pusing mendengar teriakan para yeoja-yeoja labil itu. Ia juga tidak mendengar apa saja yang mereka katakan karena keadaannya benar-benar sangat berisik dan Luhan benci itu. Ia melihat sinis kearah kelompok yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian itu. Mereka tampak tidak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan yeoja-yoja disana. tsk menyebalkan!

"Xingie, mereka itu penguasa sekolah?" tanya Luhan sambil terus memperhatikan The Wolf, ada salah satu anggotanya yang sangat familiar. Tentu saja namja yang berkulit albino itu. Ternyata dia salah satu penguasa sekolah, pantas saja seenaknya. Cih. Batin Luhan.

"nde, mereka The Wolf. Mereka terkenal dengan sifat angkuh dan bad boy nya. Biar aku perkenalkan satu persatu."

"Yang pertama, Park Chanyeol yang tubuhnya paling tinggi. Dia penyumbang dana terbesar pertama disekolah, dia juga ketua The Wolf. Suka membully murid beasiswa, suka bergonta-ganti pacar, melakukan sex dimanapun, kapten klub basket. Saat ini katanya ia sedang dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun. Ketua klub seni musik. Orang tuanya pekerja keras dan jarang pulang kerumah. Ada yang bilang juga itulah salah satu penyebab Chanyeol menjadi bad boy. Ia kurang kasih sayang orang tuanya."

"Yang kedua, Kim Jongdae, yang berwajah kotak. Pewaris restaurant _De'Sukki _–ngarang- yang berada hampir di seluruh dunia. Ia suka ke club malam untuk mabuk ataupun melakukan _one night stand. _Tapi dia masih bertanggung jawab atas restaurantnya. Orangtua nya tinggal di luar negeri dan hanya setahun sekali melihat keadaan Jongdae. Dan dia adalah namja yang paling banyak tebar pesona kepada fans-fansnya."

"Yang ketiga, Kim Jongin yang berkulit tan. Sepupu Chanyeol,anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Tinggal di rumah besar Chanyeol karena orang tuanya menetap di Paris. Dia yang paling pendiam, jarang berinteraksi dengan orang termasuk The Wolf, hanya Kyungsoo yang mengerti sifat Kai. Lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di arena balap karena ia memang seorang pembalap liar."

"Yang terakhir, ada Oh Sehun, yang berkulit putih pucat. Dia yang paling muda di The Wolf. Memiliki wajah datar, tapi siapa sangka jika sedang berinteraksi dengan orang yang sudah dikenalnya akan menjadi manja. Keras kepala dan arogan karena kemauannya selalu dituruti. Tidak mau kalah dari siapapun. Tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengusik hidup pribadinya. Sama seperti Chanyeol, ia bersifat seperti itu karena orangtuanya bekerja keras dan jarang pulang. Dengar-dengar sudah memiliki sangat dekat dengan seorang yeoja, namanya Irene. Salah satu yeoja populer di sekolah ini juga."

Nafas Luhan tercekat saat Yixing menjelaskan anggota The Wolf yang terakhir. Ap-apa? Oh Sehun?! Oh Sehun yang kemarin menabraknya dan tidak meminta maaf? Oh Sehun yang akan dijodohkan dengan dirinya? Apa dunia ini sesempit itu? Oh tidak, ini bencana. Hidup Luhan tidak akan lama lagi setelah mengetahui ini.

"b-bagaimana kau tau tentang mereka semua Xing?" Luhan bertanya dengan tergagap sambil menatap Yixing Shock.

Yixing mengangkat bahunya acuh, "kau lupa Joonmyeon oppa ketua osis? Apa yang tidak ia ketahui dari seluk beluk sekolah ini? Apalagi mereka kelompok populer."

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian menatap anggota The Wolf yang tengah berbincang ditambah satu yeoja yang duduk disamping Sehun. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae, sedangkan Kai memejamkan matanya. Sehun sedang menyantap makanannya sesekali berbicara dengan yeoja disebelahnya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika itu pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun menatap Luhan sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang malas.

"uh-ah? Sejak kapan Irene ada disebelah Sehun?" Yixing mengalihkan tatapan Luhan kepada Sehun. Ia menatap Yixing tidak mengerti. "ish pabbo! Apa kau lupa yang tadi aku katakan? Irene yeoja yang paling dekat dengan Oh Sehun?!"

"oh." Luhan mengangguk sekilas. "cantik. Kok dia mau berdekatan dengan manusia menyebalkan seperti Sehun ya." Luhan bergumam tanpa sadar dan Yixing mendengarnya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"huh?"

"kau mengenal Oh Sehun?"

"a-ani." Luhan mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"kata-katamu tadi seakan kau mengenal Sehun."

"tidak. Aku tidak kenal dengannya dan aku tidak akan pernah ma kenal. Sudahlah sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas saja aku muak berada di dekat kelompok anak-anak populer." Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menarik tangan Yixing. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya –lebih tepatnya memperatikan Luhan-

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Tak terasa hari pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan pun tiba. Mereka memesan tempat khusus di salah satu restaurant bintang lima yang sangat mewah. Saat ini keluarga Sehun sedang menunggu keluarga Luhan. Mereka duduk dalam keadaan hening. Sehun terlihat asik dengan ponselnya sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan keluaganya.

"Oh Sehun, simpan ponselmu sekarang juga." Oh Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada yang datar dan tegas.

Sehun menaruh ponselnya di dalam saku celananya, kemudian ia menganggkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Sehun tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya. Di depannya tengah berdiri seorang yeoja yang sangat familiar. Bukankah dia yang kemarin marah-marah denganku? Batin Sehun.

"Neo?!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Luhan shock.

Luhan hanya memandangnya datar. 'belebihan' ujar Luhan dalam hati.

"ada apa Sehun?" eomma Sehun bertanya karena bingung melihat reaksi Sehun. "kau mengenalnya? Atau kalian saling kenal?"

"eomma, kau ingat cerita ku kemarin? Yang aku bilang kalau aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan? Ini dia orangnya eomma. Orang yang tidak sopan yang sudah menabrakku, menjatuhkan buku-buku beratku dan tidak minta maaf." Luhan berkata dengan nada yang cukup keras agar orangtua Sehun juga mendengarnya.

"mwo? Kau saja yang tidak lihat jalan." Sehun memandang Luhan tajam. Apa-apaan yeoja ini. Mau mengadu eh?

"jelas-jelas kau yang tidak lihat-lihat jalan dasar albino!"

"YA! Rusa bawel!"

"tengkorak berjalan!"

"MWO? Sial kau dasar—"

"yaya! Apa-apaan kalian berdua ini? Tenang sedikit kita ini sedang di tempat umum!" heechul menengahi pertengkaran kecil antara Luhan dan Sehun. Akhirnya mereka berdua diam. Setelah Heechul, Luhan, dan Yifan dipersilakan duduk Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"jadi? Kalian saling mengenal?"

"ani!" jawab keduanya kompak.

"lalu?"

"dia kemarin menabrakku dan tidak minta maaf ahjumma." Luhan berkata sambil memasang wajah melasnya.

"ah- jadi kalian satu sekolah?" tanya Sungmin semangat.

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan –tidak penting- Sungmin menurut Sehun dan Luhan. "Luhan-ah, kau bersekolah di Dose High School?" Sungmin menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"N-ne ahjumma." Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"ah! Kalau begitu ini bagus. Iyakan Chullie?"

"iya! Kalian bisa saling mengakrabkan diri selagi kalian belum menikah." Heechul berujar dengan semangat.

"tidak!" jawab Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan lagi. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"aigoo. Kalian sangat kompak. Memang jodoh tidak akan kemana, iyakan Minnie, Kyu?" Sungmin menggoda Sehun dan Luhan. Kyuhyun yang melihat aura hitam diantara anaknya dan Luhan segera menengahinya. "ekhem.. sebaiknya kita makan dulu, baru kita bicarakan tujuan kita."

Kemuadian mereka semua makan malam dengan tenang. Sesekali Heechul dan Sungmin terlibat dalam pembicaraan kecil. Sehun memakan makanannya dengan tenang sedangkan Luhan hanya mengaduk-aduk makannya tidak berselera.

"bagaimana jika pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan dipercepat menjadi dua minggu lagi Chullie?" usul Sungmin membuat Sehun yang sedang makan tersedak dan Luhan yang sedang minum menyemburkan sedikit minumannya.

"MWOYA?!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya menatap horror kearah eomma mereka.

"eomma jangan konyol! Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah. Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tolak Luhan mentah-mentah. Dua minggu? Apa eommanya gila menikahkan anak yang bahkan belum genap 16 tahun!

"eomma jangan seenaknya! Eomma kira aku mau menghabiskan masa remajaku dengan menikahi yeoja amatiran seperti dia? Cih aku tidak sudi." Sehun memandang dingin kearah Luhan yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan mata yang melotot hampir keluar.

"amatiran kau bilang?! Hey dengar ya tuan sok ganteng, aku juga mana sudi menikah denganmu. Yang ada nanti masa depanku hancur karena menikah dengan orang yang tidak akan bisa bertanggung jawab sepertimu."

"sudah-sudah kalian kenapa tidak bisa akur sih?!" Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Apa anak muda selalu begini? Hah dia bisa frustasi jika begini terus.

"haahh. Kalian harus hati-hati looh. Benci itu lawannya cinta. Benci dan cinta beda tipis. Jika kalian saling membenci, besar kemungkinan kalian akan saling mencintai kedepannya." Ledek Heechul. Sebenernya ia bukan hanya meledek, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu bukan?

"MALDO ANDWAE!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan lagi. Benar-benar sehati rupanya.

"ckck. Untuk saat ini kalian bleh mengelak. Tapi lihat saja nanti kedepannya bagaimana. Eomma berani bertaruh kalau nanti kalian akan saling mencintai." Sambung Sungmin.

Ketika Sehun ingin membantah perkataan eommanya, Sungmin lebih dulu memotongnya, "jadi persiapan pernikahan kalian akan eomma persiapkan. Kalian hanya tinggal _fitting _untuk bajunya, dan memilih design cicin. Minggu depan Sehun akan menjemput Luhan untuk melakukan hal yang barusan eomma bilang. Dan tidak ada pe-no-lak-kan!" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya sambil menatap wajah Sehun garang. Jika sudah seperti ini Sehun kalah telak dari eommanya.

"baiklah semuanya sudah diputuskan." Heechul menepuk tangan tiga kali. Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menggeram pasrah. Kemudian Luhan beralih menatap oppanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. kris yang merasa ditatap megalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan dan memandangnya dengan tatapan _ada-apa?_

Luhan menggeser duduknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kris. Ia memeluk Kris dari samping dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. Kris yang bingung hanya mengelus surai caramel Luhan dengan sayang.

"bantu aku oppa.." bisik Luhan. Kris yang sepertinya mengerti situasi menundukkan kepalanya untuk bicara dengan Luhan. Jika dilihat dari tempat Sehun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan, posisi Kris dan Luhan saat ini seperti orang yang sedang berciuman. Karena posisi Luhan yang sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan Kris yang menundukkan kepalanya. Dan sebelah tangan Kris yang berada tepat di tengkuk Luhan. Sehun memandangnya datar.

"bagaimana cara oppa membantumu heum?"

"bawa aku kabur."

Kris melotot. Adiknya ini memang benar-benar nekat. "aku tidak bisa. Kau tau tindakanmu bisa membuat eomma sedih bahkan terpuruk."

"aku tidak peduli. Eomma saja tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Pokoknya aku mau kau membawaku kabur!"

"LuDeer sayang, oppa menyayangimu. Tapi tentu oppa juga menyayangi eomma. Oppa tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan eomma. Sekali-sekali biarkanlah eomma bahagia. Eomma sudah bekerja keras untuk membahagiakan kita. Apa kau tidak ingin membalas perjuangan eomma dengan cara membahagiakan eomma? Jika kau menikah dengan Sehun tentu eomma akan bahagia, dan aku yakin hati kecilmu bangga karena sudah membuat orang yang paling berharga dihidupmu tersenyum bahagia.

Luhan terdiam sesaat mencoba memahami perkataan Kris. Benar. Jika ia menikahdengan Sehun eommanya pasti bahagia. Karena bisa menjalankan amanat appanya dan juga bisa menyerahkan putrinya kepada orang yang terpercaya. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Luhan simpulkan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat, "haahh mungkin kau benar oppa.. aku memang ingin sekali membalas segala perjuangan eomma selama ini. Aku ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti untuk eomma dan juga appa."

"Kris tersenyum kecil. "kalau begitu turuti kemauan eomma dan appa. Appa pasti akan sangat senang jika keinginan terakhirnya kau penuhi. Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Siapa tau Sehun itu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Oppa akan membantumu jika Oh Sehun itu berbuat yang macam-macam dengan adik kecil oppa."

"ya arrasseo oppa." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tenang kearah Kris. "terimakasih oppa, aku sangat menyayangimu!"

Kris mengecup kening Luhan lalu mengusak lembut kepalanya, "oppa juga menyayangimu babydeer."

Tanpa mereka sadari semua mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Sehun memandang keduanya jengkel. Bukan, bukan karena cemburu. Tapi karena ini semacam brother complex, menjijikan bukan. Tsk!

"waahh kalian sangat akur ne! Andai aku memiliki anak perempuan." Monolog Sungmin.

"jadi eomma tidak senang memiliki anak seperti aku?" Sehun memicingkan matanya tidak suka.

"ani, bukan begitu Sehunnie. Kau tampan mana mungkin eomma tidak senang memiliki memiliki anak sepertimu. Hanya saja jika eomma memiliki anak perempuan pasti eomma bisa mengajak dia memasak bersama, ke salon bersama, belanja bersama ahh pokoknya melakukan hal bersama. "

Luhan sedikit terhenyak dengan pernyataan Sungmin barusan. _'mungkin jika aku menikah dengan Sehun aku bisa menjadi anak perempuan yang diinginkan Sungmin ahjumma, iyakan? Aishh Luhan pabbo apa yang kau pikirkan?'_

"tidak masalah Minnie-ah, jika nanti Sehun sudah menikah dengan Luhan kau akan mendapatkan anak perempuan dan kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang kau inginkan bersama Luhannie, iyakan chagi?" tanya Heechul sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang menenangkan.

Luhan ikut tersenyum, "ne ahjumma." Ucap Luhan kikuk. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"ahh kalau begitu aku jadi tidak sabar ingin menjadikan Luhan anakku. Bagaimana jika pernikahannya dimajukan menjadi seminggu lagi? Kalian semua setuju kan?"

JDEERRR

Bagaikan petir disiang bolong. Pernyataan Sungmin benar-benar membuat Luhan dan Sehun ingin menenggelamkan diri ke sungai han.

.

.

TBC

Halohaaa. Ngaret banget ya? Muehehe-_-

Tadinya saya gamau lanjutin ff ini karena saya pikir yang minat sedikit. Et ternyata saya salah ding. Setelah beberapa hari ngeliat respond kalian yang pada minta dilanjut akhirnya saya lanjutin deh. Dan tadaaaa. Ini masih sangat pendek dan juga membosankan, tbh.

Saya mau minta maaf juga buat ff one way love belum bisa dilanjut dikarenakan otak aya edang buntu dan butuh banget inspirasi. Mungkin yang punya inspirasi bisa review disana/? saya usahain deh minggu ini di update yaa.

Oiya buat next chapt kalian mau saya selipin couple siapa nih? Chanbaek, kaisoo, atau sulay? Review dan pilih yaa. Vote terbanyak yang bakal dipilih. Soooo review ya?

Balasan Review:

**Inzy: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Luhannieka: ** hahaha iyaa ini sudah update looh. Wahaha siapp, memang rencananya aku mau buat kayak gitu sih hoo, terimakasih usulnyaa:D Thanks for review!:)

**AphroditeFaust:** wahh makasih:D ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Kristin . exofashion: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Lisnana1: **wahhh makasih yaa:D ini sudah updatee. Thanks for review!:)

**Babydeer: **wahh makasih yaa:D ini sudah lanjutt kelamaan gak? Wkwk-_- Thanks for review!:)

**Yuijii: **ini sudah lanjut yaaa:D Thanks for review!:)

**Slcbkk0996: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Oh Lana: **hahaha iya, kita liat nanti gimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka/? Thanks for review!:)

**SeenaPark: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Ruixi: **ini sudah lanjutt:D Thanks for review!:)

**Akusayangluhan: **apa di chap ini sudah terjawab penasarannya? Wkwk ini sudah updatee. Thanks for review!:)

**Younlaycious88: **ini sudah lanjutt:D Thanks for review!:)

Wahhh saya bingung nih mau hiatus atau apa. sebentar lagi masuk sekolah yakan? Mana katanya sabtu masuk pula. Fag sekali gubernur-_- saya sihh maunya ff ini fast update, kalian juga kan? /pasti gak ada-_- saya butuh support kalian juga lohh hehe.

**And Happy Eid Mubarak buat umat muslimm! Minal aidzin semuanya hehe.**

Last

Review Please?

With love,

Kai's futere wife


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main Pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, little bit of Angst.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fict di wattpad. Alur dan jalan cerita tidak sepenuhnya sama. Dont bash my fict. Dont like? Just klik 'exit' please.

.

.

.

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan 4 hari terakhir. Yah, memang pernikahannya hanya tinggal 3hari lagi dan itu semakin membuat Luhan terpuruk.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di atap sekolah. Membolos pelajaran karena memang itu yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Untuk apa ia berada dikelas jika ia hanya ingin menangisi nasipnya saja? Tidak tahan dengan semua kejadian ini, Luhanpun berjalan kearah balkon atap dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak.

"AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA! MENGAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENGERTI DENGAN POSISIKU SAAT INI? HIKS.. KENAPA TIDAK SEKALIAN KALIAN MENYURUHKU UNTUK MATI?" Luhan berteriak keras, toh tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Sekali lagi ia mengusap kasar aitmatanya yang mengalir. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menenagkan diri sebelum-

"wow, suara nyaringmu menggangguku tidur, nona."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Siapa? Jadi ada orang lain selain dirinya?

Perlahan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia membulatkan matanya. Seorang namja berdiri dihadapannya. Satu kata yang terlintas dibenak Luhan. Tampan. Namja itu memiliki mata yang sipit, rambut hitam, kulit putih, hidung yang mancung, terlebih.. Memiliki senyuman yang sangat menawan. Dan jangan lupakan baju kemeja yang keluar namun tidak semuanya keluar, tidak memakai dasi dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan mungkin efek dari tidurnya. Luhan sedikit salah tingkah ketika namja itu menatapnya dengan senyuman mematikan.

"jadi biar kutebak, kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya namja itu.

"eum.. Ya seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Luhan. Luhan melihat namja itu hanya mengangguk, tidak mau mencampuri privasi orang sepertinya. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Tak lama Luhan tersadar akan kesalahannya.

"ahh mianhamnida, aku mengganggu tidurmu." Luhan membungkkukan tubuhnya minta maaf. "sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku tidak tau jika ada orang lain disini selain aku."

Namja itu terkekeh, "tak apa. Itu bukan masalah besar." ia berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan. "well, siapa namamu?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan imnida." Luhan tersenyum. "dan namamu?"

"aku Suga." jawab namja itu atau Suga dengan singkat. Entah kenapa Suga suka sekali melihat wajah lugu Luhan. Apa jangan-jangan ia jatuh cinta? Memikirkan itu membuat Suga tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"ah-umm apa kau membolos juga Suga-ssi?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Suga saja. Tidak usah seformal itu. Dan yeah aku sedang membolos, kamu sendiri?"

"_same with you_." Luhan tersenyum lagi. Dia berpikir bahwa ia nyaman berada didekat Suga. Mungkin Suga satu-satunya namja disekolah ini yang baik hati atau mungkin juga tidak.

Suga mengecek arlojinya. "kurasa bell istirahat baru berbunyi 5menit yang lalu." kemudian ia beralih menatap Luhan, "apa kau ingin makan bersama?"

Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang. Apa? Suga mengajaknya makan bersama? Ini terdengar seperti ajakan kencan! Eum- sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Masa iya kencan di kantin sekolah? Lagipula mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"kurasa..itu bukan ide yang buruk." ucap Luhan sambil menutupi kegugupannya. Suga tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengajak Luhan segera turun.

..

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin. Sesekali mereka tertawa akibat percakapan kecil dan hangat mereka. Tak terasa mereka sudah memasuki area kantin dan Luhan mendengar suara sahabatnya tengah memanggilnya.

"Luhannie!"

Luhan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia hanya melambaikan tangannya tidak mau bteriak karena itu mengganggu orang yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Ia segera menghampiri Yixing dan tanpa sadar ia menarik tangan Suga.

"Hi Xing." sapa Luhan dengan ceria. Yixing menatapnya jengkel.

"Hi kau bilang?! Aku mencarimu sepanjang pelajaran tadi, aku menelfonmu dan ponselmu tidak aktif. Lalu sekarang kau datang _and just say hi to me_?! Astaga kau ini kenapa Lu? Dan siapa yang kau-"

Ucapan yixing terhenti karena Luhan membawa seseorang dibelakangnya. Dan yang lebih membuat ia kaget adalah tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Yixing merasa pusing melihat kelakuan sahabat barunya ini yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"apa maksudmu dengan siapa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sepertinya ia lupa jika ia sedang menggandeng seorang namja yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Yixing tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia hanya menunjuk ke arah tangan Luhan yang sedang bertautan dengan tangan lainnya. Luhan mengikuti arah jari Yixing yang menunjuk sesuatu. Setelah menyadari apa yang telah Luhan lakukan, ia segera melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Yixing hendak bertanya namun Luhan segera menyela, "boleh kami bergabung disini Xing?"

"huh?"

"apa kami boleh bergabung disini?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara yang agak dibuat-buat. Yixing mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa ia tidak tinggal duduk saja? Biasanya juga seperti itu kan?

Luhan merasa Yixing tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Segera saja ia mengedipkan matanya agar Yixing bisa diajak kompromi. Mengerti akan maksud Luhan pun akhirnya Yixing segera mengangguk polos. Luhan tersenyum menang. Ia segera duduk di hadapan Yixing dengan Suga yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"jadi Lu-" kalimat Yixing terputus karena Luhan segera menginjak kaki Yixing dan memelototkan matanya seolah ia akan menelan Yixing bulat-bulat. Yixing hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia tidak akan membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu setelah ini.

Setelahnya mereka makan dengan tenang dengan Yixing yang berkorban menjadi pesuruh Luhan. Sesekali mereka terlihat berbincang meski Luhan dan Suga yang lebih mendominasi.

..

Sehun sedang membolak-balik novelnya dengan kasar. Entah kenapa ia sangat bosan hari ini. Saat ini ia sedang berada di perpustakaan sendirian. Membolos pelajaran. Ya perpustakaan adalah tempat bolos yang paling enak menurutnya. Disini nyaman, tidak panas, dan yang terpenting disini sepi. Sehun memang tidak suka dengan keributan. Maka dari itu ia tidak pernah membalas teriakkan para yeoja disekolahnya.

Ketika ia hendak memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar suara lompatan kecil dan suara napas yang terengah. Ia menajamkan telinganya, melirik ke arah sebuah rak buku yang jaraknya kira-kira hanya 7 langkah dan memperhatikan sosok tubuh mungil yang sedang melompat-lompat untuk mengambil buku yang berada dipaling atas rak. Sehun memicingkan matanya, sepertinya yeoja familiar dengan tubuh itu. Tapi siapa? Sehun segera menghampiri yeoja tersebut. Saat ini posisi Sehun tepat berada di belakang yeoja itu namun yeoja itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun.

Luhan berhenti melompat ketika ia melihat buku yang akan ia ambil melayang. Bukan, bukan terbang dengan sendirinya, namun ada seseorang yang mengambil bukunya. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya. Langsung saja ia menatap orang itu dengan datar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang paling dibencinya. Oh Sehun.

"ahh. Ternyata kau yang membuat keributan." Sehun berbicara dengan nada datar.

"apanya yang membuat keributan?" Luhan bertanya sinis. "well aku tidak berteriak ataupun membuat kegaduhan."

"sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "tapi kau mengganggu tidurku."

"aku tidak merasa begitu."

"karena orang yang bersalah mana ada yang mau mengaku."

"Godness! Mimpi apa aku harus bertemu dengan manusia sejenis kau?!"

"seharusnya kau beruntung bisa bertemu dan berbincanag denganku, kalau kau mau tau." Sehun melipat tangannya di dadanya dan menatap Luhan tajam. "dan kau seharusnya beruntung bisa bertunangan denganku." ia menyentil kening Luhan kemudian ia pergi dan tidak lupa memberikan buku yang tadi ia ambil.

Luhan mendengus melihatnya. ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya nanti setelah ia menikah dengan namja arogan seperti Sehun. Mulai dari sekarang ia harus menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Hari kematian -bagi Luhan- pun tiba. Pernikahan mereka diadakan di sebuah gereja dan resepsinya akan diadakan di sebuah taman yang indah.

Semuanya bahagia, kecuali Luhan dan Sehun. Saat ini Luhan berpenampilan sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantinnya. Gaun _vintage_ berwarna krem yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan _veil _yang cukup panjang tampak pas di tubuh mungil Luhan. Sedangkan rambut cokelat_ caramel_nya dibiarkan digerai lalu dihiasi oleh mahkota kecil di puncak kepalanya dengan _diamond _berwarna putih. Membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Luhan masih berada di ruang _make-up_. Ia sedang duduk dengan gelisah karena pesta pernikahannya dimulai 15menit lagi. Ini gila! Ia ingin menangis saja sekarang juga, tapi melihat wajah eommanya yang begitu bahagia ia jadi tidak tega untuk membuat suasana bahagia ini menjadi haru.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok dua yeoja paruh baya namun masih tetap cantik muncul dibalik pintu. Luhan memaksakan senyumnya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk eommanya. Heechul tersenyum bahagia melihat Luhan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan orang yang sangat terpercaya. Setidaknya walaupun sekarang Luhan belum mencintai Sehun tapi Heechul yakin pasti mereka berdua akan saking mencintai.

Heechul mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut, "anak eomma sebentar lagi akan menikah.." Heechul menjeda ucapannya. "kau harus berjanji kepada eomma untuk menyayangi suamimu. Walaupun kau belum bisa menerimanya, tapi eomma yakin lama-lama kau pasti bisa mencintai Sehun."

Luhan menghela napasnya, "ya eomma aku berjanji dan aku mengerti." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum tulus kepada eommanya. "berjanilah agar eomma akan selalu ada jika aku membutuhkan eomma."

"eomma berjanji sayang." Heechul mengecup pipi kanan Luhan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin, eomma Chanyeol. Luhan mengikuti pandangan eommanya dan menatap eomma Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Sungmin maju selangkah dan langsung mendekap tubuh Luhan yang langsung dibalas oleh Luhan.

"tolong jaga Sehun untuk eomma ne Luhannie." Luhan menutup matanya sejenak. Andai ia mencintai Sehun, pasti tidak berat untuk mengatakan janji kepada orangtuanya. Namun, ia akan mencoba menepati janjinya walaupun hasilnya pasti nihil.

"nde aku akan menjaganya ahjumma-"

"mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku eomma. Dan kau juga harus memanggil appa chanyeol dengan sebutan appa, arraseo?"

"arrachi, ahj- maksudku eomma." Luhan tersenyum canggung. Heechul dan Sungmin tersenyum merekah mendengarnya. Tak lama pintu terbuka lagi menampilkan namja paruh baya yang tampan dengan berwajah datar menghampiri mereka. Saat tiba di depan Luhan, namja paruh baya itu yang melainkan adalah appa Sehun tersenyum melihat kecantikan Luhan.

"kau sangat cantik hari ini Luhan."

"ahh gomawo appa." Luhan tersenyum lagi. Lalu Kyuhyun menarik tanganya lembut, "ayo kita segera ke altar, Sehun sudah menunggu disana."

Luhan terdiam. Ia semakin gugup. Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari ruang _make-up_ dan berjalan ketempat acara dimana sebentar lagi Sehun dan Luhan akan mengikat janji suci seumur hidup.

Luhan berjalan perlahan dengan tangannya yang mengapit lengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang berjaan di altar. Semua orang menatap takjub kecantikan Luhan yang bisa dibilang luar biasa itu. Tidak banyak memang yang diundang dalam acara itu, hanya beberapa rekan bisnis orangtua mereka, saudara, dan teman dekat orangtua mereka maupun tepan dekat Sehun dan Luhan.

Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai didepan altar. Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Luhan juga memperhatikan Sehun dengan tatapan terpesona, Sehun menggunakan tuxedo putih dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam, dan hiasan di kantung jasnya berwarna krem senada dengan gaun Luhan menambah kesan tampan didalam diri Sehun. namun ia segera menampik pikiran itu. Saat ini ia sudah berdiri di samping Sehun dan segera mengucapkan janji mereka di hadapan Tuhan.

"... Saya berjanji."

"... S-saya..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup dengan semua ini. Semua orang yang ada disana pun menunggu jawaban Luhan dengan perasaan gusar. Termasuk Sehun yang saat ini sedang berdiri dan sedang meliriknya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Luhan menutup matanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Saya... Bersedia."

"Dengan begitu saya nyatakan kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Pengantin pria dipersilakan mencium pengantin wanitanya."

Sesuai perintah dari sang pastor, Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Luhan. Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Ia tetap pada posisi awalnya, Sehun yang melihat itupun segera membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget lalu ia menatap Sehun hendak protes. Sebelum ia protes Sehun buru-buru menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan.

Luhan yang menerima serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya diam dan semakin melebarkan matanya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan wajahnya terasa memanas. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kejadian saat ini.

Sehunpun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak hebat dan perasaan asing mulai menjalar di hatinya. Ia tidak mau mendeskripsikannya. Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Saat tautan mereka terlepas, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia baru ingat sesuatu. Yang tadi itu _first kiss _nya. YATUHAN FIRST KISS NYA TELAH DIRENGGUT OLEH MANUSIA MACAM OH SEHUN?

Setelah sadar dari alam pikirnya ia mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah setelah adegan_ kissing_ nya dengan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah akibat malu dan juga marah karena _first kiss_ nya telah direnggut bukan dari orang yang dicintainya. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memandangnya datar seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Luhan mendengus sebal melihantnya. 'benar-benar tidak tau diri!' batinnya.

..

Saat ini waktunya untuk resepsi. Resepsi diadakan di sebuah taman dengan dekorasi yang indah dan juga mewah. Dengan dominasi warna krem dan hijau membuat suasana lebih cerah dengan cuaca cerah yang sangat mendukung.

Saat ini keluarga Sehun dan Luhan sedang berkumpul sekedar untuk berbagi kebahagiaan. Mereka sedang berbincang hangat walaupun yang berbincang hanya orangtua mereka. Kemudian, Luhan melihat Kris menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"jaga Luhan." ucap Kris dingin. Yifan memang kurang menyukai Sehun karena Luhan selalu menceritakan Sehun kepada Kris. Menurut Kris, Sehun adalah tipe orang yang keras kepala dan sombong. Akan susah menakhlukan hatinya kalau kita tidak bisa bersabar menghadapinya.

"Hn." Sehun menjawab seenaknya. Kris yang melihatnya menjadi terpancing emosi. "kalau saja aku melihat adikku ini menangis karenamu, aku tidak akan segan untuk meninju wajahmu."

"aku tidak takut. Lagi pula untuk apa menangisi adikmu ini?"

"kau-"

"oppa sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa oppa." Luhan menenangkan Kris yang sudah tersulut emosi. Kris hanya pasrah jika adiknya yang sudah berbicara.

"baiklah. Beritau oppa jika namja ini menyaitimu."

"aku mengerti." Luhan tersenyum, "sebaiknya kau mencari hiburan oppa, kulihat wajahmu sangat kusut hari ini."

"kau benar. Kau pasti tau penyebab wajahku menjadi seperti ini." Luhan tersenyum lagi. "baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu deer." Kris mengecup kening Luhan sebelum ia meninggalkan adiknya itu. Sehun melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan menatap Sehun balik dan memicingkan matanya tanpa ada niat menegurnya.

Sudah beberapa menit Luhan terus menatap Sehun. Sehun yang tidak betah karena ditatap sepeti itupun akhirnya menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari itu segera memekik tertahan dan menatap Sehun ingin memarahinya. Namun ia kalah cepat dengan si albino ini.

"kenapa kau memperhatikan aku terus? Terpesona padaku eh?" Sehun tersenyum mengejek. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah ingin muntahnya.

"yang benar saja tuan Oh yang terhormmat. Dalam mimpimu!"

"aku tau aku memang tampan."

"cih, pede sekali."

"itu sebuah fakta, sebenarnya."

"lalu apa urusannya denganku? Aku tidak butuh informasi tak bermutu seperti itu."

"tapi kau butuh."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. "kenapa aku harus?"

"karena sekarang kau adalah istriku, Nyonya Oh."

Luhan sedikit merona mendengar Sehun mengucapkan 'Nyonya Oh' kepadanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sial, kenapa kau jadi lemah begini Luhan?!

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan menyeringai puas. Ia tau tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Termasuk Luhan, yang katanya sangat membencinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari orangtua mereka melihat pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka terkikik kecil melihatnya. Entah kenapa interaksi Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang memperebutkan mainan.

"wah wah, eomma pikir kalian butuh waktu berdua? Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya. Ingat jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam, ini masih diluar." ucap Heechul ambigu diikuti tawa menyebalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sebelum pergi Heechul sempat mengedipkan matanya kearah Sehun. Oh apalagi sekarang?1

"semua ini gara-gara kau!" tuduh Luhan sebal. Sehun yang tidak terima langsung melawan perkataan Luhan.

"apa-apaan? Harusnya ini semua salahmu! Kau yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam hidupku dan menghancurkan semuanya, dan kau masih bisa menyalahkanku? Hei sedarlah disini kau yang membawa sia-"

"hey maknae apa begitu caramu berbicara dengan istrimu?" itu suara Park Chanyeol.

"benar Oh, seharusnya kau berbicara dengan lembut. Kau tau jika aku menjadi kau aku akan memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik. Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkannya _man_." yang ini suara Kai.

"dan kau tau Sehun-ah, nona Luhan sangat cantik hari ini." dan yang paling menyebalkan ini pasti suara Jongdae.

Sehun menatap sebal kearah teman-temannya. Apa-apaan mereka mengatakan semua itu? Ia merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan teman-temannya terhadap Luhan. Seharusnya hanya ia yang boleh berkata seperti itu.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Barusan ia bilang apa?

Oh tidak mungkin.

Mungkin Sehun butuh istirahat karena kelelahan. Ya pasti ia kelelahan.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya, "kalau kalian datang kesini hanya untuk berkata hal yang tidak-tidak, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini."

"wow, uri Sehunie sedang tidak mau diganggu rupanya guys." ucap Kai dan yang lain hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar. Malas untuk menanggapinya. Kemudian Chanyeol berdeham.

"well, kami kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Sehun-ah Luhan-ssi. Tak kusangka kau mendahuluiku maknae." ujar Chanyeol. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar dan Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian, semoga kami segera mendapatkan keponakan." ujar Jondae dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Sehun. Luhan merona mendengarnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan?

"terimakasih, Chanyeol-ssi, Kai-ssi, Jongdae-ssi. Kuharap kalian menikmati pestanya." ucap Luhan mencoba untuk ramah. Dibalas senyuman menyebalkan dari ketiga orang disana. Sehun semakin memasang wajah tak bersahabatnya. Kai yang menyadari itu segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ehh hyung..sebaiknya..kita cari makan saja. Aku merasa ada aura hitam disini."

Chanyeol yag mengerti dengan situasinya segera menyetujui ajakan Kai. "baiklah Sehun, Luhan kalau begitu kami pamit. Selamat bersenang senang!" setelah mengucapkan itu mereka bertiga segera melesat pergi sebelum Sehun menginjaknya hidup-hidup.

Luhan yang melihat aura hitam Sehun juga sedikitt bergidik ngeri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Dan tidak sengaja ia melihat sahabtnya Yixing bersama kekasihnya Junmyeon sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sedang berbincang sambil meminum wine. Luhan menghampiri mereka tanpa pamit dengan Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari Luhan tidak ada disampngnya pun menoleh mencari Luhan. Ia melihat Luhan sedang berjalan menuju dua orang yang ia kenali tapi ia tidak kenal namanya.

"hai Yixing, hai Junmyeon oppa!"

"Oh hai Luhannie! Astaga kau cantik sekali hari ini." yixing segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. "ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Aku harap kau bisa menjaaninya dengan baik walaupun kalian bukan menikah atas dasar cinta.'

Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, "semoga saja Xing. Doakan yang terbaik ne."

"tentu saja!" mereka berdua tersenyum. Kemudian Junmyeon mengucapkan selamat kepada Luhan. Setelahnya mereka berbincang sedikit lalu tak lama kemudian Yixing dan Junmyeon meninggalkan Luhan. Gerak-gerik Luhanpun tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan Sehun.

Sepeninggalan Yixing dan Junmyeon yang pamit untuk pulamg Luhan merasa kesepian. Ia bingung harus berbincang dengan siapa karena temannya memang hanya Yixing dan Junmyeon. Tidak mungkin kan ia berbincang dengan rekan bisnis eommanya? Atau dengan Sehun? Hell, yang ada malah dia yang terkena darah tinggi.

Setelah beberapa menit Luhan terdiam di tempatnya sambil membawa gelas berisi minuman berakohol rendah, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Kris. Namun saat ia hendak berbalik tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Seorang yeoja lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak terjatuh namun minumannya tumpah semua mengenai bajunya dan baju yeoja tersebut. Untungnya minuman yang ia bawa tidak berwarna, sehingga tidak meninggalkan noda di bajunya.

Luhan meringis, ia masih menunduk belum melihant wajah yeoja yang menabraknya. Saat ia mendongak ia melihat wajah yang familiar namun ia lupa siapa yeoja ini. Luhan terus memandangnya tanpa sadar. Yeoja yang dipandangi Luhan pun mencoba menyadarkan Luhan. Setelah beberapa saat Luhan sadar.

"ah mianhae." ucap Luhan merasa bersalah.

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Bajumu menjadi basah karena aku. Jeongmal mianhae.'

"tak apa, lagipula ini juga salahku."

"tapi bajumu basah, dan minumanmu menjdi habis. Apa kau mau aku mengganti bajumu?"

"tidak usah, tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Luhan tersenyum ramah. Yeoja itu mengangguk, "tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengambilkan minuman yang baru untuk menebus kesalahanku."

"ah itu juga tidak perlu-"

"tidak ada penolakan. Tunggu disini sebentar aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu." sebelum Luhan menjawab yeoja itu sudah melesat duluan. Luhan hanya pasrah dan menunggu yeoja itu kembali.

Tak lama yeoja itupun kembali membawakan minuman yang sama seperti yang Luhan minum tadi, ia memberikan kepada Luhan dan Luhan langsung menerimanya dengan ramah.

"sekali lagi maafkan aku ne."

"sudahlah, tidak usah diperpanjang, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Luhan meneguk minumannya sedikit kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "ngomong-ngomong, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"ah! Mungkin kau belum kenal aku? Aku Irene, satu sekolah denganmu sekaligus sahabat dekat Sehun." ucapnya dengan bangga. Luhan berusaha mengingatnya. Ah ya Irene yang diceritakan Yixing waktu itu.

"aku sudah mendengar namamu dari beberapa siswa." Luhan bergumam. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit pusing. Irene menyeringai melihatnya. "ah benarkah?" tanyanya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Seolah irene tidak tau apa yang terjadi ia segera pamit dengan Luhan. 'baiklah kalau begitu Luhan-ssi, aku permisi dulu. Semoga bertemu lagi!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Irene langsung berlalu meninggalkna Luhan yang sedang memegangi kepalanya. Rasa pusing itu menjadi rasa sakit yang teramat menyiksa. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Sehun yang melihat interaksi Luhan dan seorang yeoja dari jauh sedikit bingung. Siapa yoja yang bersama Luhan? Pikirnya dalam hati. Tetapi ia sedikit familiar dengan wajah yeoja itu. Ia memicingkan matanya meneliti dan... Gotcha! Itu Irene sedang berbincang dengan Luhan. Apa? Irene sedang bersama Luhan? Sehun melebarkan matanya. Gawat!

Ketika Sehun ingin mnghampiri mereka Irene segera melesat pergi begitu saja. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang memegangi kepalanya seperti menahan sakit. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Sial! Ia lengah, ia kalah satu langkah dengan Irene. Saat Sehun sudah hampir sampai ditempat Luhan, Sehun terlambat. Dan ia merutuki kebodohannya.

_Brukk_

"LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo. Ada yang nungguin fanfic ini? Seriusdeh. Ini panjang banget yekan? Itung2 buat nebus kesalahan saya:')

Btw gimana? Hunhan udah nikah tuh. Tinggal nunggu malam nah luhan kenapa itu? Terus kenapa sehun merutuki irene yang katanya sahabat baiknya? Disini masih kurangkan moment hunhannya? Di chap depan bakal saya banyakin deh. Tapi gak janji update fast ya. Em tergantung review juga sih. Kalo banyak berarti kan banyak yang pengen baca ini fanfic, tpi kalo dikit mah saya males ngelanjutnya. Gak males juga sih, soalnya tugas anak kelas 12 banyak susah ngebagi waktunya jadi yagitudeh. Diharap kalian mengerti dengan semua ini:') /plak.

Okedeh kebanyakan cuap-cuap ya ntar kalian pada bosen. Sekian dari saya jangan lupa review ya teman-teman:')

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**[ mila ][ Guest ][ PrinceWuYifan ][ Syifa Nurqobilah][ ccdtksexoot12 ][ Hyomilulu ][ tiarha Bhyun ][ dwichandra ][ fuji jump910 ][ guest ][ guest ][ luluhanie ][ guest ][ hoyiichen99 ][ luhannieka ][ akusayangluhan ][ BLUEFIRE0805 ][ Nindy ][ NonaLu ][ hyunie young ][ kristin . Exofashion ][ beng beng max ][ Elfanna19 ][ ruixi ][ lisnana1 ][ taenggoo ]**

Maapkan ya bukannya saya mau sombong gak bales review kaian. Sebenernya pengen banget, tapi berhubung waktunya mepet jadi ya begitu jadinya, maap banget yah:')

Nah untuk yang mau chanbaek, kaisoo ataupun sehun dan kyuhyun bakal saya selipin di chap depan aja gapapa yak? Soalnya dapet idenya cuma segitu sekali lagi maapkan ya-_-v

Yaudah ditunggu review, semakin banyak semakin fast update hehehe. Bhay~~

Last

Review Please?

With love,

Kai's future wife


	4. Chapter 4: The Confused

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main Pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, little bit of Angst.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fict di wattpad. Alur dan jalan cerita tidak sepenuhnya sama. Dont bash my fict. Dont like? Just klik 'exit' please.

.

.

.

_Flashback _

_Saat ini Sehun kecil sedang berjalan di daerah kompleks rumahnya. Hari sudah hampir gelap namun Sehun kecil masih ingin berjalan-jalan di tempat yang lumayan sepi ini. Ketika Sehun kecil berbelok pada tikungan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakkan di dekat semak-semak yang berada dipinggir jalan. _

"_hiks..hiks.."_

_Sehun kecil bergidik mendengarnya. Apakah hantu? Pikirnya. Tapi ia tidak percaya adanya hantu. Namun suara isakkan itu terdengar menyeramkan di telinganya._

"_hiks.. Eomma, eodisseo?" _

_Suara serak itu membuat Sehun memicingkan matanya, lalu perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri semak-semak tersebut. Ia mengendap-ngendap dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit entah apa yang ia katakan. Sampai akhirnya ia sudah berada didepan semak-semak tersebut, lalu ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sesuatu dibalik semak-semak tersebut. Penglihatannya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sedang duduk meringkuk dengan rambut panjang dan pakaian yang agak acak-acakkan. Perlahan Sehun kecil mendekati sosok tersebut dan dengan ragu ia menyentuh bahunya yang sedikit bergetar. _

"_heii.." panggil Sehun pelan. _

_Yeoja kecil itupun terdiam. Bahunya menegang, dan Sehun bisa merasakan jika yeoja itu ketakutan. Sehun mencoba menenangkan yeoja itu, entah kenapa ia merasa harus meindungi yeoja ini._

"_tenang thaja, aku bukan olang jahat.." ucap Sehun dengan aksen cadelnya. Perlahan yeoja kecil itu mendongak memperhatikan wajah Sehun sehun tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian ia ikut duduk dihadapan yeoja kecil itu agar lebih gampang untuk mengajaknya bicara. _

"_kau kenapa? Kenapa menangith disini thendilian?" _

"_a-aku.. Aku ditinggal eomma hiks.."_

"_mwo? Memangnya eommamu kemana?"_

"_hiks.. Aku tidak tau. Sudah satu bulan eomma tidak pulang kerumah. Aku.. Hiks.. Aku kesepian.." ujar yeoja itu sambil menangis sesenggukan. Sehun kecil merasa kasihan melihatnya. Nasip mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Sehun mengelus sayang kepala yeoja itu._

"_kita thama.. Thehun juga ditinggal oleh appa dan eomma tapi thehun tidak menangis.."_

"_hiks.. Kau tidak mengerti!"_

"_aku mungkin memang tidak mengerti, tapi kondithi kita thama.. Kita ditinggal oleh olangtua kita, dan kita halus belajal belthabal.." _

_Yeoja itu terdiam. Mungkin omongan seperti itu bisa dibilang sangat sotau. Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah yang ditemuinya ini memang benar. Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan jika ia bersikap seperti ini. Yeoja itu memandang Sehun kecil dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun yang merasa dipandang seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah sendiri._

"_eung.. Kalau kau mau.. Kau.. Bisa menjadi temanku! Atau menjadi noonaku! Kau tau aku sudah lama menginginkan seorang noona." Sehun megecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya. Ia menunduk malu takut jika ia sudah salah berbicara kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Namun, reaksi yang diberikan oleh yeoja itu diluar dugaan Sehun. Yeoja itu langsung menubruk tubuh Sehun. Sehun yang menerima serangan tiba-tiba itupun hanya mengedipkan matanya lucu._

"_jeongmalyo?" tanya yeoja itu dengan perasaan senang. Sehun yang ditanya hanya menampilkan wajah bingung._

"_eum.. Ne?"_

"_apa benar aku bisa menjadi noona mu? Dan kau menjadi adikku?"_

"_um.. Ya, tentu saja." Sehun berkata dengan semangat. Ia senang karena ia sudah tidak akan sendirian lagi. Begitu juga dengan yeoja itu. Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Lalu yeoja itu teringat satu hal._

"_kita belum berkenalan." gumam yeoja kecil itu. Sehun yang mendengarnya segera menganggukkan kepalanya, "aku Thehun, Oh Thehun." _

_Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Thehun?" tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk. "The-hun." ulang Sehun sambil mengeja namanya. Akhirnya yeoja itu mengangguk mengerti. "aahh, Sehun maksudmu ne?" tanyanya senang. Sehun segera mengiyakan. Kemudian yeoja itu berucap lagi. "aku Irene. Mungkin aku memang lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu. Jadi, mulai sekarang kita sudah resmi menjadi kakak adik?" _

"_ndeh! Aku akan melindungimu noona!"_

_Irene mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka, "harusnya noona yang harus melindungimu! Aku kan lebih tua darimu."_

"_shireo! Tapi kan Thehun namja. Kata appa, namja harus melindungi yeoja."_

"_aish. Baiklah, terserahmu saja!" Irene mengalah, ia pikir untuk apa membantah perkataan Sehun, toh juga mereka pasti akan melindungi satu sama lain._

"_Sehunie, mau berjanji sesuatu dengan noona?" _

"_apa itu noona?"_

"_berjanjilah kepada noona agar kau tidak jauh-jauh dari noona, kau akan selalu ada untuk noona, kau akan menjaga noona, dan kau hanya milik noona seorang. Dan noona juga akan melakukan hal sebaliknya kepada Sehun. Yaksok?" Irene menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Sehun. Tanpa ragu Sehun kecil nan polos itupun menyetujui jamji tersebut_

"_Yaksok!"_

_...tanpa tau apa maksud dari janji yang diucapkan Irene._

_Flashback off_

"aku tidak menyangka, noona."

...

Saat ini Sehun dan semua keluarganya dan keluarga Luhan sedang menunggu di depan ruang UGD. Tadi saat Luhan jatuh pingsan Sehun lah yang pertama kali berlari kearah Luhan dan segera membawa Luhan kerumah sakit disusul oleh keluarga yang lainnya. Suasana di acara pernikahannya menjadi gaduh tetapi Sehun tidak memikirkan itu. Yang ia pikirkan adalah keselamatan Luhan. Entaah kenapa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namun, ia mengesampingkan perasaannya dan berpikir bahwa rasa khawatirnya adalah perasaan yang wajar kepada sang istri.

Sudah satu jam setengah Luhan berada didalam sana, dan sudah satu setengah jam pula Sehun mondar-mandir di depan pintu UGD. Eommanya dan eomma Luhan sempat menangis, namun sekarang sudah tidak. Appa Sehun hanya diam, namun wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan khawatir. Sehun benar-benar sudah berantakan. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Tuxedo nya entah sudah dimana, lengan kemejanya ia gulung sampai sikunya, dan rambutnya yang sangat berantakan. Sungguh, ini sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Oh Sehun.

_**Luhan pov**_

Aku merasakan pusing yang amat sangat luar biasa di kepalaku. Aku tidak kuat untuk sekedar membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Saat ini yang bisa aku lakukan hanya diam, seluruh tubuhku pun terasa mati rasa. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengaar suara beberapa orang, entah sedang apa mereka tapi yang jelas suara mereka seperti sedang panik. Aku juga bisa mencium bau khas rumah sakit. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apa mungkin aku sedang sakit? Atau mungkin.. Seingatku tadi aku hanya meminum minuman dari Irene, lalu tak lama setelahnya aku merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap. Lalu apa lagi yang terjadi setelah itu? Semakin aku memikirkan itu kepalaku semakin terasa sakit. Aku sempat merasakan tubuhku yang menegang akibat menahan rasa sakit sebelum aku kembali tak sadarkan diri.

_**Luhan pov end**_

20menit kemudian pintu UGD pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok dokter cantik yang mungkin berusia 4 tahun lebih tua diatas itu tersenyum menunjukkaan eyesmile nya yang sangat cantik. Membuat salah satu dari geng Sehun pun hanya bisa melongo.

Tapi tetap saja Sehun yang sedang panik tidak tertarik dengan kecantikan dokter itu. Ia segera menghampiri dokter tersebut. "jadi, bagaimana keadaan... Istri.. Saya.. Dok? Sehun memelankan suaranya ragu diakhir pertanyaannya. Keadaan hening sesaat, lalu dokter itupun menjawab, "anda suami Nyonya Oh? Saya dokter Byun, saya yang akan merawat dan memantau keadaan Nyonya Oh selama disini. Bisa ikut keruangan saya sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya beritau." dokter itu berlalu lebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun diam sesaat. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah keluarganya dan keluarga Luhan, kemudian melirik kearah teman-temannya. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk memberi isyarat agar Sehun mengikuti dokter itu. Sehun yang mengertipun segera menyusul dokter tersebut.

Sesampainya diruangan dokter Byun, Sehun duduk dihadapan dokter Byun. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, dokter Byun menghela napasnya.

"haahh.. maaf saya membawa anda kemari bukan untuk mnyampaikan berita baik." Sehun terdiam mendengarnya. Napasnya tercekat. Ia hanya memandang dokter Byun dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Nyonya Oh koma. Itu dikarenakan ia terkena racun. Racun itu melumpuhkan saraf kerja otak yang otomatis juga akan melumpuhkan seluruh bagian tubuh. Dengan kondisi Nyonya Oh yang sedang lelah, itu justru membuat racun itu bekerja lebih cepat. Saya bisa pastikan bahwa racun ini tidak terlalu bahaya dan tidak ada efek sampingnya jika Nyonya Oh tersadar nanti. Namun, saya tidak bisa memastikan kapan Nyonya Oh sadar dari koma nya. kita doakan yang terbaik agar Nyonya Oh tersadar dari koma nya."

Sehun termenung. Koma? Seharusnya Sehun senang. Dengan koma nya Luhan berarti tidak ada mengganggunya nanti kan? Apalagi setelah ini mereka tinggal satu rumah. Tapi kali ini perasaannya khawatir akan keadaan Luhan. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Mungkin ini faktor kelelahan, jadi wajar saja kan? Ya benar. Tidak mungkin Sehun mulai menaruh perhatian terhadap Luhan kan? Luhan sama sekali bukan tipenya. Ia juga benci dengan Luhan. Sehun memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing memikirkan ini semua.

"Tuan Oh, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya dokter Byun yang melihat Sehun hanya diam dan terlihat seperti orang stress.

"saya.. tidak apa dok, mungkin saya kelelahan. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Terimakasih atas informasi tentang istri saya."

Dokter Byun mngangguk, "sama-sama. Jaga kesehatan agar anda bisa tetap menjaga istri anda."

Sehun mengangguk sekilas lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter Byun. Saat ia sudah tiba di depan UGD, orangtuanya segera memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Sehun bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

"Sehun apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

"kapan Luhan sadar?"

"adikku tidak apa-apa kan? Ya katakan sesuatu sialan!"

"Kris! Bicaralah dengan baik!"

"tapi eomma, aku khawatir dan dia hanya diam saja!"

"eomma tau tapi kau diamlah sam—"

"eum.." Sehun mulai mengeluarkan suara. Suasana langsung berubah menjadi hening. Mereka semua menatap Sehun dengan pandangan waswas. Yang ditatap hanya menghela napas lelah.

"aku mohon, apapun yang aku katakan, aku minta kalian semua jangan panik ataupun histeris. Aku sudah terlalu lelah, jangan menambah bebanku, oke?"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk, Sehun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Semua kata-kata dokter Byun ia sampaikan tanpa ada yang ia lebih-lebihkan. Setelah selesai menceritakannya, ekspresi mereka beda-beda. Dan Sehun tidak mau mengambil pusing hal itu. Ia segera pamit pulang dengan alasan tidak enak badan, bukan hanya sekedar alasan sebenarnya. Tapi ia benar-benar sedang tidak enak bandan dan butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

"Luhan.. Bangunlah nak. Apa kau tidak kangen dengan eomma? Kau sudah pernah berjanji kan kalau kau akan menemani eomma belanja, ke salon bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama eomma jika kau sudak menikah dengan Sehun? Tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkan eomma nak? Kami semua disini merindukanmu.. Dan kau tau? Sehun menjadi pendiam semenjak kau berada disini. Yah walaupun ia hanya sesekali menjengukmu, tapi eomma rasa anak itu cukup khawatir dengan keadaanmu." ucap Sungmin sedih.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang menjaga Luhan. Tak terasa sudah tiga minggu Luhan berbaring disini dan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun. Semua orang semakin panik dengan keadaan Luhan. Namun dokter Byun mencoba meyakinkan bahwa kondisi Luhan tidak apa-apa.

..

Sehun dan The Wolf saat ini sedang berada di markas mereka. Chen, dan Kai sedang bermain billiard, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah sedang apa dia yang jelas daritadi dia tidak berhenti menunjukan senyuman pepsodent yang memukau. Sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk di sofa single di sudut ruangan tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Dan ya, memang semenjak Luhan masuk rumah sakit Sehun menjadi lebih pendiam. Sehun memang anak yang pendiam, tapi kali ini diamnya Sehun berbeda dengan biasanya. Sungmin bisa merasakan itu. Bahkan bukan hanya Sungmin, satu sekolah pun tau karena Sehun memang anak yang populer. Teman-teman satu geng nya mencoba menghiburnya dengan membawa Sehun bersenang-senang di club, atau melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan jika sedang bosan. Tapi tetap saja tidak berpengaruh dengan Sehun. Kai yang biasanya berdebat dengan Sehun pun merasa kesepian karena sikap Sehun akhir-akhir ini.

Terlebih... Jejak Irene yang menghilang tiba-tiba setelah kejadian itu. Sehun memang belum memberi tau siapapun tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Toh ia harus bertemu Irene dan meminta anak itu sendiri yang mengakuinya. Tapi rasanya itu mustahil. Tapi yang jelas ia akan berusaha dulu mencari Irene, soal ia mau mengaku atau tidak itu urusan belakangan.

Kai dan Chen sudah selesai bermain billiard. Mereka duduk disamping Chanyeol yang sedari tadi belum selesai dengan ponselnya. Kai dan Chen mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Chanyeol kenapa lagi? Chen, yang berada persis di samping Chanyeol mengintip ponsel Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol sedang chatting di Line dengan siapa itu? Chen membaca sekali lagi label nama itu. 'Baekbiy?' seperti nama apa yah? Rasanya familiar. Atau hanya perasaan Chen saj—

"yah! Sedang apa kau sialan?! Mengintip privasi orang?!" Chanyeol segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari penglihatan Chen. Tak lupa ia menjitak kepala Chen dengan rasa sayang sampai-sampai menimbulkan suara yang membuat Kai meringis mendengarnya.

"aish!" Chen mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "bisa lembut sedikit tidak?!"

"cih, untuk apa aku berbuat lembut dengan orang sepertimu." Chanyeol mencibir, "salahmu kenapa melihat-lihat privasi orang."

"salahku? Hei bung, berkacalah sebelum bicara. Siapa suruh kau senyum-senyum macam orang bodoh? Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mengintip sedikit."

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya datar. Lalu tak lama ia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, ah lebih tepat dengan Baekbiy. Chen menutup matanya, rasa kantuk menyerbunya. Segera saja ia tidur dan menuju ke alam mimpi. Kai yang melihat teman-teman idiotnya itu hanya menghela napas. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan siluet Sehun yang sedang duduk bak patung pajangan. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun. 'lagi-lagi seperti itu.' batinnya.

Kai segera menghampiri Sehun. Ia berdiri di samping Sehun dengan tubuh yang menghadap ke Sehun. Kai menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, "memikirkannya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Namun Kai tetap berusaha, "kalau kau menyayanginya kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya? Siapa tau kehadiranmu membuat dia cepat terbangun dari tidurnya."

Sehun hanya menggeleng, Kai bertanya lagi. "kenapa?"

"..."

"ku mohon Sehun, jangan seperti ini. Kau membut kami khawatir."

"..."

Baiklah. Aku ingin menjenguk Luhan sekalian membawa makan siang untuk eomma mu, kau mau ikut?"

"..."

"hahh. Kenapa hanya aku saja yang normal diantara kalian?" Kai mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Saat Kai hendak berbalik badan, tiba-tiba ada yang menahan tangannya. Sehun menahan tangannya, Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"aku.. Ikut." akhirnya setelah sekian lama Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Kai tersenyum melihatnya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka berdua langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

..

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Kai dan Sehun segera masuk ke ruang rawat Luhan. Tak lupa tadi mereka mampir kesebuah restoran untuk membeli makanan untuk eomma Sehun. Mereka sudah tiba dikamar rawat Luhan dan langsung disambut dengan wajah ceria eomma Sehun.

"Sehun! Oh terimakasih Tuhan akhirnya kau mau kesini lagi setelah sekian lama." ucap Sungmin agak mendramatisir. Ia segera memeluk tubuh Sehun. "eomma rindu kau nak, pasti kau dirumah barumu kesepian kan?"

Sehun memang sudah tinggal dirumah barunya yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya sebagai tanda hadiah pernikahan mereka. Sungmin tidak tau apa saja yang Sehun lakukan dirumah nya sendirian yang jelas ia melihat jika tubuh Sehun semakin kurus dari yang terakhir ia lihat.

Sehun hanya diam lalu membalas pelukan eommanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, sejujurnya ia lelah. Tapi ia juga binging lelah karena apa. Yang jelas saat ini perasaannya tak menentu dan ia pun tidak mengerti dengan perasaanya sendiri.

Tak lama mereka melepas pelukannya, Sungmin segera menatap Kai dengan senyuman yang lebar. "aku tau ini pasti berkatmu, Kai-ie. Ahjumma sangat berterimakasih kepadamu nak." kemudian Sungmin mengecup kedua pipi Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"jadi, bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Apa sudah ada tanda-tanda pergerakan?" itu suara Kai. Sehun tetap tidak mau membuka suaranya sekalipun untuk menanyakan keadaan istrinya.

"belum Kai." suara Sungmin berubah murung, "aku tidak tau kenapa dia lebih betah di alam lain daripada disini."

Kai mengusap bahu Sungmin dengan sayang. "tetap bersabar dan berdoa ahjumma. Aku yakin tidak lama lagi Luhan akan membuka matanya. Ia pasti senang saat ini suaminya sedang datang berkunjung." ucap Kai sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa, namun tak lama ia menatap tubuh Luhan yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang.

Perlahan, Sehun mendekati tubuh Luhan. Kai dan Sungmin hanya diam melihat pergerakan Sehun. Dan tak disangka, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sangat lama. Oh apa? Mengecup kening Luhan sangat lama?!

Sungmin hampir pingsan melihatnya. Mata Kai terbelalak hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Keadaan menjadi sangat _awkward_. Sehun sudah melepas ciumannya tetapi ia belum melepas tangan Luhan. Sehun menatap wajah damai Luhan yang masih belum membuka matanya. Pandangannya berubah menjadi lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil, kecil sekali sampai harus dilihat dihadapan wajahnya. Ketika Sehun melepas tangan Luhan dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Luhan, sebuah suara membuat jantung Sehun bergemuruh. Kai dan Sungmin pun menjadi tegang seketika.

"Se...hun."

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Dokter Byun baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi pasiennya. Saat ini ia baru saja sampai ruangannya hendak beristirahat sejenak. Ketika ia baru menutup matanya, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan Line yang masuk. Ia membuka pesan itu yang ternyata dari seorang stalkernya menurutnya. Dokter Byun atau sebut saja Baekhyun menghela napasnya lelah dan langsung menaruh ponselnya dimeja tanpa ada niatan untuk membalasnya.

Namun, semakin lama pesan itu semakin banyak. Membuat Baekhyun menjadi geram. Ia segera membuka ponselnya dan mengecek isi pesan tersebut. Ia mengeluh ketika mendapatkan 56 new message dari pengirim yang sama. Beberapa isi pesan tersebut seperti,

**Pcy_is_Cool: hey cantik^^**

**Pcy_is_Cool: aku tau kau sibuk cantik, tapi kuharap kau tidak melupakan makanmu^^**

**Pcy_is_Cool: hey cantik, kau tau? Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Bayang-bayang wajah cantikmu selalu terngiang-ngiang dipikiranku.**

**Pcy_is_Cool: aku jadi ingin segera memilikimu. Tunggu aku cantik, tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya.**

**Pcy_is_Cool: nanti malam kau sibuk? Kuharap tidak, karena nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu berkencan. Aku jemput kau ditempat kerjamu jam 7 malam oke? Tidak ada penolakan karena aku selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. So, bersiap-siaplah baby:-***

Baekhyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari stalkernya. APA? JADI IA HARUS BAGAIMANA SEKARANG?

Ia mengecek arlojinya. 6.48. Gawat! Tidak ada waktu kabur. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia harus mengambil tindakan nekat. Ia segera membuka jas putihnya dan segera mengambil tasnya. Ia segera berlari menuju parkiran. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya, perasaan panik menyelimutinya. Ketika lift yang ia naiki sampai di basement, ia segera keluar. Namun ia tidak melihat jika ada seseorang di depan lift, jadilah ia menabrak orang itu.

Posisi mereka saat ini ialah Baekhyun berada diatas tubuh orang yang ditabraknya barusan. Yah semacam posisi women on top (?) /LOH. Mereka berdua sama-sama meringis, terlebih orang yang barusan Baekhyun tabrak. Baekhyun yang segera menyadari posisinya langsung memelotokan mata sipitnya.

"maaf aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan ak-" ketika Baekhyun ingin bangkit dari posisinya sebuah tangan menahan pinggangnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menatap wajah orang tersebut.

"maaf? Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?"

"tidak bisa."

"kenapa?"

"karena aku nyaman berada diposisi seperti ini bersamamu cantik."

Cantik? Sepertinya Baekhyun familiar dengan panggilan itu. Ia berusaha mengingatnya. Dan... Bingo! Namja ini stalkernya kan? Iya stalkernya! Yang katanya malam ini mau mengajaknya berkencan dan akan menjemputnya disini. Iya...kan?

Baekhyun ingin tenggelam saja kalau seperti ini. INI DIA ORANGNYA! STALKERNYA! YANG-SAAT-INI-SEDANG-BERADA-DIBAWAHNYA-SAMBIL-MEMELUK-PINGGANGNYA!

Baekhyun memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari orang idiot ini. Oh tidak akan terjadi bencana setelah ini. Baekhyun merutuki nasipnya yang harus bertemu -lebih parahnya menabrak- orang ini. Dan benar saja, semakin Baekhyun memberontak semakin pula orang ini menguatkan pelukannya.

"ya ya! Lepaskan aku sialan!" Baekhyun mulai berteriak histeris. Orang itu hanya tersenyum idiot dan memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih.

"tidak akan."

"KAU MAU MATI HUH?"

"wow, _calm down babe. _Aku bilang kan aku hanya ingin memelukmu, kenapa kau menolak hm? Atau..." orang itu sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dengan cepat orang itu segera membalikkan posisi mereka dengan posisi orang itu yang berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membunuh orang kurangajar ini. demiTuhan ini diparkiran! Masih ada banyak karyawan, pengunjung ataupun pasien yang berlalu lalang disini. Baekhyun harus memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari orang idiot ini.

Akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti memberontak. Napasnya memburu seperti habis lari dikejar hantu. Ia mengatur napasnya sambil menatap wajah orang itu sinis.

"wow, tatapanmu membuat wajahmu semakin cantik saja, nona Byun."

"diam kau sialan."

"ahh namaku bukan sialan. Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal nona Byun Baekhyun. Ah ani, nona Park Baekhyun. Orang itu, atau sebut saja Chanyeol tersenyum idiot lagi yang mebuat Baekhyun benar-benar muak. Dan, apa katanya tadi? Park Baekhyun. Oke, kali ini batas kesabaran Baekhyun sudah habis.

"APANYA YANG SALAM KENAL HAH? DAN SIAPA ITU YANG KAU SEBUT DENGAN PARK BAEKHYUN? KAU KIRA AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG IDIOT YANG MENYEBALKAN SEPERTIMU? AKU MASIH PUN—hmftt"

Perkataan Baekhyun terputus karena

Bibir Baekhyun yang disumpal dengan

Bibir Chanyeol.

Dengan kata lain...

Mereka berciuman. Ralat, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibirnya.

TBC

Halooo, saya balik lagi nih, late update yaa? Wkwk sori banget ya. Abis ujian praktek, dan itu bener bener ngebunuh deh-_- gimana sama chap ini? Tolong jangan amuk saya karna hasilnya gak memuaskan T_T

Btw senengggg banget deh masi ada yg nungguin ni ff abal:') terimakasih buat kalian yang nunggu ff ini, dan suka sama cerita ff ini, aku sayang kalian!:* saya tau ini masih late tapi seenggaknya gak late amat lah kayak kemaren hehehe. Maapkeun saya yah.

Ini juga sebenernya nyolong nyolong waktu ditengah tengah kesibukan. Saya baru bet kelar ujianpraktek yekan dan besok senin udah tryout. Lelah hati ini, buang saja hayati ke rawa rawa mas:') /plakk.

Ohiya sekedar info aja/? Kayaknya ni ff gak begitu panjang chapnya, gak akan melebihi chap OWL, mungkin sekitar 7-9 chap ini ff udah abis. Etapi gatau juga tergantung kemampuan pikiran saya sampai mana. Karna saya udah nyiapin proyek ff baru muehehe. Okelah segitu aja cuap cuapnya.

**BIG THANKS TO: **

**[ rerenilu ][ viiyoung ][ Rizka ][ noVi exo l ][ ChangiLu ][ nopikus ][ Guest ][ ramyoon ][ jellal ][ Xophine77 ][ karina ][ Guest ][ rofikohs55 ][ luhannieka ][ park hyun kyung ][ amelia eka ][ amelia XiaoLu ][ Guest ][ sfa ][ BLEFIRE0805 ][ hhunhankyuminshipper ][ LS-snowie ][ Cho SeoSeLu ][ Oh Juna93 ][ Kim YeHyun ][ WulanLulu ][ hunrinlu ][ niasw3ty ][ xiuchenchen ][ taenggoo ][ ruixi1 ][ NoonaLu ][ hun12han20selu ][ dwiihae ]**

Maap lagi tuhkan gabisa bales review:') mohon dimengerti yah waktu saya mempet banget abisan hufet. Tapi seneng banget deh baca review dari kalian hehehe.

Oiyaa makasi yang udah ingetin. Ada kesalahan penulisan di chap kemaren. Ada beberapa nama Chanyeol masuk kesitu padahal seharusnya Sehun. Makasi banget yaa soalnya itu ff gak saya cek ulang-_-

Okedeh review lagi plisss? Review kalian yg bikin aku inget kalo aku masih ada kewajiban buat nerusin ni ff sampe tamat, so dont be sider yaa:'))

Last

Review please?

With love,

Kai's future wife


	5. Chapter 5: My Home or Our Home?

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main Pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, little bit of Angst.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fict di wattpad. Alur dan jalan cerita tidak sepenuhnya sama. Dont bash my fict. Dont like? Just klik 'exit' please.

Luhan sedang duduk sambil bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak ia sadarkan diri dari komanya. Saat ini ia ditemani oleh Yixing yang sebelumnya bertukar jam menjaga dengan eomma nya. Selama tiga hari ini juga ia belum melihat Sehun kembali kesini. Yah, memang setelah ia sadar dari koma ia juga tidak sadar telah menggumamkan nama Sehun, yang dampaknya sangat berpengaruh bagi kehidupan mereka kedepannya.

_Flasback_

"_Se...hun."_

_Sehun merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak sebentar lagi. Ia membelalakan matanya kaget, begitupun dengan dua orang lainnya yang masih berada disana juga menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Sehun tetap pada posisinya, yaitu memunggungi tubuh Luhan. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa berat hanya untuk sekedar melangkah. Tubuhnya pun terasa sulit untuk digerakkan hanya untuk berbalik badan menghadap Luhan. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tiba-tiba otak cerdasnya mendadak kosong hanya karena mendengar suara Luhan. Saat ia hendak berbalik badan untuk melihat kondisi Luhan, Sungmin segera menghambur memeluk Luhan yang baru saja membuka matanya dan Kai yang segera memanggil dokter. Sehun menghela napasnya dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa melihat kondisi Luhan. Tanpa disadari, Luhan yang sedang dalam pelukan Sungmin menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan sedih. _

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

_._

Marrying Mr. Arrogant

"sebenarnya kau ini mau apa?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang lumayan memekakkan telinga. Tapi anehnya, Chanyeol yang tepat berada disamping Baekhyun tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara nyaring Baekhyun. Ia malahan tersenyum lebar, yang mana membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin muram.

Seperti yang kita tau. Setelah insiden 'Chanyeol-mencium-bibir-Baekhyun' yang langsung dihadiahi cap lima jari ala Byun Baekhyun di pipi Chanyeol, dengan akal bulus pria tinggi bak tiang listrik itu yang merengek meminta pertanggung jawaban atas 'tanda' yang dibuat Baekhyun dipipinya, walaupun Baekhyun sudah menolaknya dengan keras namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak berhasil. Ia mengancam akan meniduri Baekhyun jika gadis itu tidak mau menuruti perkataannya. Jadilah ia disini sekarang, berada dimobil Chanyeol, duduk disamping Chanyeol dan mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan yang amat sangat membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"tenanglah baby. Aku tidak menculikmu kok." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengerlingkan matanya genit. Membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya merinding geli.

"kau gila."

"yeah, setidaknya aku gila karenamu."

"aku tidak membuatmu seperti itu."

"benarkah? Apakah hanya aku saja yang terpesona dengan wajah cantikmu? Kuharap begitu karna kau adalah milikku. Hanya milik seorang Park Chanyeol, dan hanya Park Baekhyun yang pantas bersanding dengan seorang pangeran sepertiku. Bukan kah begitu, _sweety_?"

_Blush_

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Ia tidak mungkin merona hanya karena sederet kalimat gombal murahan pria ini bukan? Oh, tidak Baekhyun kau harus menjadi gadis yang galak agar tidak dilecehkan orang sembarangan. Apalagi pria ini amat sanagt menyebalkan dimatanya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mendelik kearah Chanyeol lalu membuang mukanya kearah jendela. Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh kecil lalu memfokuskan lagi pandangannya ke jalanan.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol terkekeh dari ekor matanya. Kalau sedang seperti itu si bodoh ini tampan juga. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memperhatikan lekuk wajah Chanyeol. Matanya yang belo, hidungnya yang mancung, rahangnya yang tegas, dan oh! Jangan lupakan bibir tebal yang beberapa jam lalu menciumnya. Baekhyun merasa aneh pada dirinya jika mengingat kejadian itu.

"aku tau aku tampan. Tenang saja aku hanya milikmu kok." ujar Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang fokus menyetir.

Baekhyun mendengus, "cih pede sekali."

"apa aku harus menciummu lagi agar kau menyadari betapa tampannya aku?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun melotot, "APA KATAMU?!"

"wow santai saja _sweaty _aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu? Atau kau mau benar-benar aku cium lagi, hm?"

"dalam mimpimu, sialan."

Chanyeol terawa dengan keras, membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya dengan boxer bau milik kakaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol tertawa, akhirnya ia diam. Keadaan menjadi hening untuk sesaat, namun Chanyeol segera membuka percakapan lagi.

"hey, kau tau Byun?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya, setelah itu ia melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

"baru kali ini aku bisa tertawa begitu lepas dengan seseorang."

"maksudmu?"

"yeah, mungkin sedikit sulit untuk dimengerti, namun aku adalah orang yang dingin kalau kau mau tau."

Baekhyun mengernyit, "apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kau adalah orang yang dingin?' bahkan saat pertama kali kau mengirimi aku pesan line kau bahkan seperti orang yang tidak memiliki beban hidup. Begitu ceria, dan menyebalkan."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "begini, kau pasti kenal Oh Sehun kan? Suami dari Oh Luhan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan lagi, "aku dan Sehun adalah teman satu genk disekolah. Dan jangan lupakan Kai dan Jongdae."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "lalu?"

"kami adalah _flower boy_ disekolah kami. Tidak ada siswa-siswi yang tidak mengenal kelompok kami. Bahkan sekolah lain pun mengenal kami dan entahlah rasanya sudah banyak sekali fans kami sampai-sampai kami tidak mengingatnya." Baekhyun mendengus mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Sombong sekali, batinnya.

"setiap hari hidup kami dikelilingi oleh para fans. Namun, kami tidak menggubrisnya. Kami bersikap bahwa mereka adalah makhluk yang tidak penting di kehidupan kami dan mereka itu benar-benar merepotkan. Kami tidak suka seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Karena Tuhan telah menciptakan kami menjadi setampan ini jadi kami hanya bersikap biasa."

Baekhyun menatapnya datar, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. "entah sudah berapa banyak gadis yang menyatakan cintanya kepada kami dan selalu kami tolak dengan kalimat yang sama. 'aku tidak bisa. Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku.'dengan wajah yang dingin dan nada yang tegas. Membuat siapapun takut untuk mendengarnya. Bukan karena kami sombong ataupun apa." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dan menghela napas.

"itu karena kami tau mereka hanya ingin popularitas mereka naik karena bisa menjadi kekasih salah satu dari kami. Dan mereka juga tidak benar-benar tulus mencintai kami karena mereka dibutakan oleh ketampanan dan kekayaan. Kami bisa membedakan mana yang benar-benar tulus dan mana yang tidak."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku mengerti. Pasti sulit berada diposisi kalian. Hahh, beruntungnya hidupku yang seperti ini. Kalau aku menjadi kalian mungkin aku akan mengubah wajahku menjadi jelek agar kita tau siapa yang tulus dan siapa yang tidak." Baekhyun terkikik membayangkan hidupnya yang seperti itu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum tampan. Sangat tampan sampai sampai Baekhyun terpesona untuk yang ke- entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"hm..mungkin idemu benar juga walaupun yah, sedikit konyol." Baekhyun menatapnya datar. Chanyeol yang gemas dengan sifat lucu Baekhyun segera mengusak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun hanya diam terlalu kaget dengan pergerakan Chanyeol. Entah sudah berapa lama ia diam sampai suara Chanyeol menyadarkannya.

"oke kita sampai."

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Lalu ia melihat kedepan. Wajahnya menatap horror melihat pemandangan didepannya dengan tidak percaya. Tak lama ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum amat sangat lebar.

"apa-apaan kau membawaku kemari?!"

"huh? Memangnya kenapa kalau kita kemari?"

Baekhyun menganga, "kenapa apanya bodoh?! Kau membawaku ke rumah -mansionmu- padahal kita baru beberapa jam bertemu?!"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, "memangnya ada yang salah?"

"yaTuhan kenapa otakmu begitu bodoh?!"

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Baek. Sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk saja lagipula seharusnya eomma dan appa belum pulang." Chanyeol segera turun dari mobilnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu sedikit mengerang karena tingkah bodoh Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia ikut menyusul keluar dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya.

Mereka berjalan memasuki mansion mewah milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun biasa saja melihatnya karena rumahnya hampir sama besarnya dengan mansion Chanyeol -meski lebih besar milik Chanyeol- pintu dibuka oleh seorang maid yang langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"oh, Tuan Chanyeol." ucap bibi Min sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol segera menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Saat hendak melangkah kedalam, bibi Min berkata, "Nyonya Besar sudah tiba. Katanya Beliau merindukan Tuan Chanyeol."

"eomma sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol. Bibi Min mengangguk, "sudah Tuan, sekitar satu jam yang lalu mungkin saat ini Beliau sedang istirahat dikamarnya."

"baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih bi."

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tangan yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Baekhyun. "kau bilang eomma dan appamu belum pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, "memang seharusnya belum. Entahlah eomma memang sering seperti itu."

"lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit cemas entah karena apa.

"bagaimana apanya? Memangnya ada apa dengan eomma ku?"

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan. Chanyeol itu tidak peka, bodoh, atau pura-pura tidak peka? Jika ada eomma nya lalu eommanya bertanya kepada Chanyeol 'siapa gadis ini Chanyeol? Apa dia kekasihmu? Eomma tidak suka dengannya! Pokoknya kalian harus putus sekarang juga.' aku harus bagaimana? Oh oke, _relax _Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa pikiranmu jauh sekali sampai kesana-sana? Baekhyun merutuki perbuatan bodohnya.

Saat hendak menaiki tangga, sebuah suara menginstrupsi pergerakan mereka.

"Chanyeollie?"

Yang dipanggilpun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara, "eomma? Sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak istirahat eomma pasti lelah."

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itupun tersenyum, "eomma menunggu mu pulang sayang. Eomma rindu padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "aku lebih merindukan eomma."

Eomma Chanyeol tersenyum lagi lalu ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol saat ini sedang menggandeng gadis yang sedaritadi berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"oh, kau membawa seorang gadis ternyata? Jadi kalian berhubungan?"

Baekhyun yang measa menjadi topik pembicaraan pun segera mentap Nyonya Park dan langsung memperkenalkan diri, "a-anyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kikuk. Eomma Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencubit pipinya.

"aigoo, manis sekali kau Baekhyun-ah. Katakan pada eomma, sudah berapa lama kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita huh? Aigoo, aigoo aku akan memiliki mantu yang imut!" ucap eomma Chanyeol penuh dengan semangat membuat dua orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda. Chanyeol memasang wajah kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Baekhyun memasang wajah melongonya dan jangan lupakan semburat merah yang tipis di pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr. Arrogant

Sehun sedang berkunjung kerumah sakit setelah dibujuk oleh sang eomma. Ia yang baru saja pulang sekolah langsung ditelpon oleh sang eomma untuk pergi kerumah sakit dan menjaga Luhan dengan alasan Luhan tidak ada yang menjaga. Jadilah ia berada disini sekarang duduk di sofa yang jaraknya agak jauh dengan tempat tidur Luhan. Keadaan terlalu awkward untuk mereka. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak ada yang benar-benar mau untuk membuka perbicaraan. Luhan yang sibuk dengan acara televisi dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan game di ponselnya.

_Cklek _

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok suster yang datang untuk pengambilan darah rutin. Suster itu tersenyum ramah dihadapan Luhan.

"selamat sore Nyonya Oh, maaf mengganggu saya harus mengambil sample darah anda untuk hari ini."

Luhan tersenyum, "tidak apa, silahkan suster."

Sehun yang menyadari kehadiran suster segera mempause game nya dan memperhatikan Luhan dalam diam. Suster tersebut mulai menyiapkan jarum suntiknya. Lalu ia memegang pergelangan Luhan dan segera mengambil darah Luhan. Luhan sedikit meringis, Sehun memperhatikan wajah meringis Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Setelahnya suster itu segera pamit. Namun, sebelum ia membuka pintu ia berbalik badan dan menatap Sehun,

"anda Tuan Oh suami dari Nyonya Oh?" tanya suster itu. Luhan hanya memandang tidak mengerti begitupun dengan Sehun. Namun sadar atau tidak Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

Suster tersebut tersenyum. "kemungkinan lusa Nyonya Oh sudah bisa pulang. Saya hanya berpesan kepada anda untuk menjaga kondisi Nyonya Oh. Jangan sampai beliau terlalu lelah ataupun banyak beban pikiran karena hal itu dapat membuat kondisinya down kembali."

"a-ah, nde. Saya akan memperhatikan kondisi Luhan."

"baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Setelah sepeninggalan suster keadaan menjadi canggung kembali. Beberapa kali Luhan sempat melirik Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Mjungkin ia lelah karena baru pulang sekolah langsung kesini untuk menjaganya. Luhan ingin menegur Sehun namun suaranya terasa susah untuk dikeluarkan. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian akhirnya ia memanggil Sehun.

"Sehun?"

Sehun yang merasa dipanggil hanya menggumam tanpa membuka matanya membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"k-kau lelah? Kalau kau lelah k-kau bisa pulang, aku tak apa sendiri disini." setelah mengatakan itu Sehun membuka matanya dan memandangnya tajam. Luhan yang ditatap seperti itu semakin gugup. Sial, apa aku salah bicara? Batinnya.

"kau menyuruhku pulang dan diceramahi eomma karena aku tidak menjagamu? Begitu? Jangan harap Luhan." Sehun menjawabnya dengan nada yang super dingin. "dan oh, jangan kau pikir aku disini dengan suka rela. Aku hanya menjalankan amanat eomma. Aku juga sebenarnya malas disini, daripada menjagamu disini, masih banyak hal untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanku kalau kau mau tau."

Luhan emosi mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Ia tau Sehun membencinya, dirinya juga sama kok. Tapi tidak usah berkata blak-blakkan seperti itu kan? Wajah Luhan memerah menahan marah.

"kau pikir aku mau ditemani oleh manusia arogan sepertimu? Aku juga muak! Aku muak melihat wajahmu, aku muak mendengar suaramu, aku muak berada dalam ruangan berdua denganmu, aku muak dengan segala hal yang ada padamu OH SEHUN!" Luhan berteriak keras diakhir kalimatnya. Ia tak sadar jika airmatanya menetes di mata kanannya. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini. Ia marah, ia kesal, ia benci tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? Luhan segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidur membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun sendiri juga shock dengan ucapan Luhan. Oh, ralat. Ucapannya barusan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu padahal Luhan menyuruhnya pulang karena Luhan merasa ia kelelahan. Namun kenapa ia malah berkata seperti itu?

Sehun memandang tubuh Luhan yang berbaring memunggunginya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa tubuh Luhan sedikit bergetar dan mendengar suara isakkan walaupun samar. Luhan menangis? Karena dirinya? Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sehun setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan menangis karena dirinya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Oh ayolah Sehun kenapa kau harus memikirkannya? Ini bukan style mu sama sekali. Biasanya Sehun tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya. Bahkan jika dia membuat ratusan gadis-gadis menangispun dia tidak akan peduli. Tapi kenapa hanya karena ia membuat Luhan menangis ia menjadi pusing? Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Ia berhenti sebentar didekat tubuh Luhan dan memandangnya sekilas lalu ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar Luhan.

..

Setelah dua jam meninggalkan Luhan akhirnya Sehun kembali ke kamar Luhan. Ia membuka pintu, mengintip sebentar. Ia melihat Luhan sedang tertidur. Dengan segera ia masuk dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu. Setelah menutup pintu Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Posisinya terlentang dengan kepala yang menghadap ke kanan yang berarti menghadap ke arah Sehun yang sekarang sudah duduk dihadapan Luhan. Sehun memperhatikan wajah tidur Luhan yang damai. Ada bekas airmata disudut matanya yang sudah mengering. Ia jadi ingat perlakuannya dua jam yang lalu tadi terhadap Luhan. Apa dirinya keterlaluan?

Tangan Sehun tergerak untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sangat pelan dan lembut. Entah kenapa ia ingin melakukan ini terhadap Luhan. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa dirinya seperti memiliki alter ego? Jika Luhan sedang tersadar ia menjadi seorang yang sangat dingin dan arogan. Ya Sehun mengakui itu. Tapi jika Luhan sedang tertidur ia menjadi sangat perhatian kepada Luhan. Kenapa? Sehun sendiri juga tidak tau jawabannya.

Luhan membuka matanya. Rasa pusing dikepalanya memaksanya untuk bangun, ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Ia butuh minum. Saat hendak duduk dari posisi tidurnya, ia merasa aneh pada tangan kanannya. Dan benar saja tangan kananya sedang digenggam erat oleh Sehun dan kepala Sehun juga terdapat disana. Luhan mendengus. Entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Segera ia menarik tangannya dan mengambil air yang ada di nakas. Sontak pergerakan itu membuat Sehun tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Luhan yang sedang minum.

"kau sudah bangun?"

"..."

Sehun melihat jam. Pukul setengah tiga pagi. Dirinya masih sangat mengantuk dan Luhan yang entah sengaja atau tidak membangunkannya.

"apa ada yang kau perlukan lagi?"

Luhan hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu menaruh minumannya di meja dan kembali tidur dengan memunggungi Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas dan beranjak ke sofa untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

..

Luhan sudah boleh pulang hari ini. ia sungguh tidak senang, malah kalau bisa ia lebih memilih sakit disini selamanya daripada harus pulang ke rumahnya, dan rumah Sehun tentunyaa. Ia dijemput oleh eommanya dan Sungmin. Sehun tidak bisa ikut karena ia harus sekolah tentu saja dan Luhan sdedikit bersyukur akan hal itu. Memang ia sedang mengindari lelaki arogan itu makannya ia tidak mau benar-benar bertatap muka dengannya.

Luhan sudah sampai rumahnya. Memang ini pertama kalinya ia kesini mengingat setelah pernikahan ia langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit. Rumah Luhan tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil juga namun cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih yang terdapat halaman di depan rumahnya dan memiliki tiga kamar tidur dan dua kamar mandi. Satu dapur dengan meja makan yang memuat enam orang dan sebuah ruang keluarga yang terdapat televisi, sofa, meja yang beralaskan karpet berbulu warna abu-abu. Luhan cukup senang rumahnya sangat nyaman untuk ditempati. Lalu eommanya mengantar Luhan kekamarnya.

"nah ini kamarmu Luhan sayang." Luhan memperhatikan kamarnya. Kamar yang lumayan luas dengan satu tempat tidur kingsize di tengah, lemari besar berpintu tiga didepan tempat tidur, kaca rias beserta peralatan make-up milik Luhan di sudut ruangan, dengan kamar mandi dipojok ruangan. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

"kau suka, sayang?" tanya Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan.

"tentu eomma. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Luhan tersenyum senang, begitupun dengan Heechul.

"ah! Satu lagi. Kau sekamar dengan Sehun ya, Luhan." bukan, itu bukan suara Heechul. Tapi itu suara sungmin yang muncul dari luar dan masuk kekamar Luhan.

"n-nde eomma?" Luhan bertanya dengan hati-hati. Siapa tau pendengarannya salah.

"kau. Tidur sekamar dengan Sehun. Apa kurang jelas?"

Luhan melotot. Apa? Ia sekamar dengan Sehun? Seranjang dengan Sehun? Mati kau Luhan. Mati.

"t-tapi disini ada 3 kamar kan eomma?"

"ya memang, tapi akan lebih baik jika kalian tidur berdua disini. Lagipula tempat tidurnya terlalu besar jika hanya untukmu sendiri."

"t-tapi aku-"

"tidak apa Luhan, eomma sudah membicarakan ini dengan Sehun. Eomma juga sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak mengapa-apakan mu karena kalian masih seklah dan Sehun sudah menyetujuinya." ucap Sungmin dengan sumringah. Luhan yang mau membantah jadi tidak enak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah eommanya dengan tatapan memohon. Eommanya yang melihat itu hanya meringis dan memberi tatapan minta maaf karen tidak bisa membantu apa-apa.

Luhan hanya mendengus pasrah akan nasipnya mulai saat tidak mau repot-repot memikirkannya karena membayangkannya saja ia sudah takut. Poor for you Luhan.

..

Luhan baru selesai dari acara mandinya. Ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang mengekspos bahu mulusnya, leher mulusnya dan kaki jenjangnnya. Ia sedang memilih baju yang akan dipakainya. Setelah mendapatkannya ia segera melepas handuknya dan mulai memakai dalamannya. Disaat itu juga pintu terbuka menampilkan Sehun masuk dengan mata yang fokus dengan game di ponselnya. Seketika ia mematung setelah mendengar suara teriakan yang amat nyaring dan membuat wajahnya panas seketika.

"KYAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Oke

Sehun

Mendapat jackpot, guys.

Sehun melihat tubuh naked Luhan, yeah walaupun Luhan sudah memakan bra dan underwear nya tapi tetap saja kan?...

Dan tak lama sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di kepala Sehun.

TBC

HAHAHA. Haaaai long time no see bgt yah? Muehehe maafkan daku yah. Un membuatku harus hiatus tiba-tiba TAT. Oke gimana sama chap ini? Semoga memuaskan ya walaupun saya sendiri juga gak yakin sih-_- oke mumpung ada waktu saya mau membalas review para readers tercinta akuuu.

Balasan Review:

**Perwarii: **hehehe makasii. Stay terus yaa kalo penasaran. Thanks for review:)

**Elisyesihombing07: **sudah dilanjut. Thanks for review:)

**Karwurmonica: **wkwkwk ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review:)

**Jdcchan: **luhan baik2 aja kok, tokoh utama akan selalu selamat/? Wkwk memang, gatau knp suka bgt bikin pcy idiot gitu-_- Thanks for review:)

**Guest: **sudah dilanjut, maapkeun yah ngaret-_- Thanks for review:)

**Marianie: **hehe maaf ya ngaret saya abis un soalnya jadi ya begitu deh-_- Thanks for review:)

**Inzy: **makasii udah baca ff amatiran ini-_- iya irene jahat karena dia suka sama sehun tp malah luhan yg nikah. Ini sudah update. Thanks for review:)

**Doremifaseul: **kenapa pen otw rawa? Mau jadi hayati ya/?-_- Thanks for review:)

**367fans - EXO: **makasii udah suka sama ff amatiran ini-_- ini sudah lanjut Thanks for review:)

**Karina: **luhan baik2 aja kok tenang aja kan dia tokoh utama/? Ini udah lanjut. Thanks for review:)

**WulanLulu: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review:)

**Fangirl Lu han: **ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for review:)

**ChagiLu: **iyaa namanya juga pcy. Wkwk btw sehun masih galau galau gitu/? Thanks for review:)

**ParkByun: **makasii udah mau mampir wkwk. Thanks for review:)

**Sfa30: **Thanks for review:)

**Guest: **ini sudah panjang belom? Kayaknya otk saya stuck di 3000k words doang deh-_- ini sudah update maaf ngaret wekekek. Thanks for review:)

**Euneunji: **ini sudah lanjut, maaf ngaret hehehe. Thanks for review:)

**Fifioluluge: **wahh jangan dong, nanti irene nya bakal khilap kok/? Wkwk okee, btw kan ini gak dikasih tau ke pihak sekolah kalaupun dikasih tau yg penting sogok aja pake uang beres deh/? Thanks for review:)

**Melmelmel: **Thanks for review:)

**Viiyoung: **kaisoo belom kepikiran-_- mungkin nanti kaisoo diselipin di chapter chapter selanjutnya tenang ajaa. Thanks for review:)

**Guest: **wahh kita satu line? Wekekek bukan pusing lagi bahh, Thanks for review:)

**Firaamalia25: **Thanks for review:)

**Farfaridah16: **iyaa nanti irene muncul lagi kok tenang aja. Untuk saat ini mau fokus ke hunhan chanbaek dulu hihi. Oke salam kenal juga yaa. Thanks for review:)

**BLUEFIRE0805: **wkwk bukan kok. Dia cuma benci aja knp harus luhan yg nikah sm sehun. Iya tp sehun masih galau gt sama perasaannya. Thanks for review:)

**Oh Juna93: **ehehe ini udah panjangkah? Entah knp tulisan saya selalu stuck di 3000k words-_- ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for review:)

**Kim YeHyun: **luhan sudah sadar kok:) ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for review:)

**Luhannieka: **okee ini sudah next. And wkwkwkwk saya aja yg ngetik nama pcy is cool aja cekikikan sendiri entah knp malah nama itu yg terlintas diotak-_- siapp nanti minta vote antara chanbaek dan hunhan wekekek saya juga gabisa bikin angst kok jadi tenang sajaa. Thanks for review:)

**Niasw3ty: **ehehe maaf ya kelamaan update susah bgt nyari waktu ditengah2 ujian /slapperd-_- ini sudah updatee. Thanks for review:)

**Hhhh: **wkwk oke requesed. Tunggu aja nanti bakal saya bikin luhan cemburu tp karena salah paham gt deh trs mereka marahan/?Thanks for review:)

**Doctorbaek: **iya yah? Wahh aku lupa udh kebanyakan pikiran soalnya jd galiat prev chap-_- maaf ya wkwk yaampun-_- makasih udah diingetin. Thanks for review:)

**Ruixi1: **okee gak akan kok niatnya emang mau selesain ini dulu baru bikin baru biar gak keteter ehehe. Ini sudah update maap ngaret-_- Thanks for review:)

**Kristin . Exofashion: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review:)

**Hun12han20selu: **wekekek ada saatnya sehun ketemu sm irene dan mereka perang/? Ini sudah update maaf ngaret-_- Thanks for review:)

**Nidaselu: **iyaya? Ehehe entah knp otak saya stuck di 3000k words doang-_- ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review:)

Wekekek btw makasih bgtt yang udah mau repot-repot baca ni ff amatiran. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karna keterlambatan update. Harap dimengerti karna seriusdeh. Menjelang un bener bener nyekek leher-_- tp kan saya udah kelar nih dan rencananya liburan gini ya ngetik ff ajalah biar gak ngaret mele gimana? Tp review yaa sekedar buat penyemabgat aja yayaya/?-_- oiya makasih juga udah ada yg ngingetin kekeliruan tokoh disini. Maklum udah kelamaan terlantar ini ff jdnya lupa saya juga-_- dan buat **Guest** saya gak plagiat ya. Situ bisa cek sendiri ff ini di wattpad sama atau nggak jln ceritanya sm yg ini.

Anyway, saya bakal usahain update fast karena memang yah saya nganggur dirumah-_- tp tergantung review kalian juga sooooo give me review oke?

Last

Review please?

With love,

Kai's future wife


	6. Chapter 6: Honeymoon part 1

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main Pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, little bit of Angst.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fict di wattpad. Alur dan jalan cerita tidak sepenuhnya sama. Dont bash my fict. Dont like? Just klik 'exit' please.

"kau! Tidur diluar!" Luhan memberikan -atau lebih tepatnya melempar- sebuah selimut tipis dan bantal kepada Sehun. Yeah memang tadi setelah Sehun ehem mengintip tubuh naked Luhan ehem Sehun langsung keluar membanting pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang. Mau bagaimanapun Sehun itu lelaki normal oke? Lelaki manapun yang melihat tubuh molek Luhan juga pasti akan berpikiran yang iya-iya termasuk Sehun yang -katanya- membenci Luhan namun ia akui jika ia 'sedikit' terangsang melihat tubuh sexy nan mulus itu.

Reaksi Luhan juga tidak kalah berbeda dengan reaksi Sehun. Ia saat ini sedang menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas dan merutuki sikap bodoh Oh Sehun. Atau ini memang salahnya karena lupa mengunci pintu? Entahlah yang jelas sekarang Luhan merasa sangat malu jika ia bertatap muka dan yang lebih sialnya ia harus satu ranjang dengan Sehun. _Goddamnit! _Demi Neptunus Luhan benar-benar merasa jantungnya akan ditarik dari tempat asalnya! Luhan mondar-mandir gelisah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini. Setelah sekitar hampir sepuluh menit ia berpikir keras akhirnya ia menemukan solusinya. Dengan cepat ia mengenakan piama tidurnya lalu ia mengambil selimut tipis dan sebuah bantal, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk beratatap muka dengan Oh Sehun. Setelah yakin ia segera bergegas keluar kamar untuk menghampiri Sehun yang kemungkinan sedang berada di ruang keluarga.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk sambil melamun di ruangan keluarga. Entah apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya itu ia harap itu bukan pikiran mesum atau semacamnya karena insiden tadi. Segera ia hampiri Sehun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Luhan dan ia lempar asal selimut tipis dan sebuah bantal yang dibawanya untuk menemani tidurnya.

"Kau! Tidur diluar!"

Sehun yang kaget segera menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan yang dipandang seperti itu awalnya biasa saja. Namun entah kenapa lama kelamaan tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi tatapan intens. Luhan yang mulai risih dengan pandangan Sehun yang seolah-olah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup menjadi gugup seketika.

"a-ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu huh?" Luhan memberanikan diri angkat bicara duluan. Sehun yang sepertinya menyadari tindakannya barusan segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar seperti biasanya.

"tidak ada."

"lalu k-kenapa tadi k-kau- aish terserahmu sajalah yang penting kau tidur diluar!"

Sehun mengernyit tidak terima, "apa-apaan kau? Seenaknya saja memerintahku."

"aku tidak memerintah! Aku- pokoknya aku tidak mau tidur satu ranjang denganmu!"

"kau pikir aku mau?"

Luhan melengos. Segera ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sinisnya. "sudah tau kau tidak mau kenapa tidak mau tidur disini? Kau tau kan kamar lainnya dikunci. Jadi kau harus tidur disini."

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang tidur disini?"

"apa? Kau tega menyuruhku tidur diluar sedangkan kau tidur didalam kamar, begitu?!"

Sehun menatapnya dingin, "apa peduliku, gadis bar-bar?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosinya. "enyah saja kau Oh Sehun sialan!"

Dengan begitu Luhan langsung pergi beranjak menuju ke kamarnya. Saat ia hendak menutup pintu tiba-tiba gerakannya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang menahan pintu tersebut. Luhan memelototkan matanya melihat siapa pelaku yang menahan pintunya. Ia menggeram tertahan karena tenaganya kalah telak dengan tenaga Sehun.

"apa lagi?" Luhan mengerang frustasi. Sehun dengan segera membuka pintu dan langsung masuk melewati Luhan begitu saja kedalam kamar mereka.

Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun yang saat ini sudah mendarat dikasur empuknya. Segera ia menarik tangan Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun ia tau hasilnya akan sia-sia.

"sialan kau, menyingkir dari tempat tidurku!"

Sehun tidak bergeming. Ia tetap pada posisi nya yaitu tiduran sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menghiraukan Luhan yang berusaha menyingkirkannya dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sehun menyerigai dalam hati. Luhan itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah tau ia lemah begitu masih saja buang-buang tenaga. Tapi lama-lama tindakan Luhan mengusiknya juga. Dengan kekuatan yang bisa dibilang lumayan kuat Sehun menarik tangannya bermaksud melepaskan diri dari tarikkan Luhan. Namun naas, bukan hanya tangannya saja yang tertarik, tapi tubuh Luhan juga ikut-ikutan tertarik dan mengakibatkan tubuh Luhan yang jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Sehun.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah Luhan yang terjatuh diatas tubuh Sehun yang membuat mereka dilanda shock berat. Bukan, tapi karena bibir mereka tidak sengaja menempel begitu saja. Oh ap-

APA?! BIBIR MEREKA MENEMPEL?

OH TUHAN DEMI BIBIR PERAWAN LUHAN DAN BIBIR PERJAKA SEHUN!

BIBIR MEREKA MENEMPEL! SEKALI LAGI, M-E-N-E-M-P-E-L!

Dengan kata lain, MEREKA BERCIUMAN!

Astaga! Luhan rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya saja sampai kedalam kerak bumi. Kalau perlu langsung menjadi tengkorak saja, tak apa Luhan rela!

Sehun yang tersadar terlebih dahulu hanya diam saja. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan seperti rasanya tulang di dalam tubuhnya lenyap begitu saja.

Entah sudah berapa menit meraka dalam posisi seperti itu, tidak ada yang mau begerak sama sekali. Entah karena terlalu shock atau terlalu menikmati, eh?

Luhan yang sepertinya sudah sadar segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun, begitupun Sehun yang segera duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Keduanya sama-sama menunduk dengan rona merah yang menghaisi wajah keduanya. Tidak ada yang mau menatap satu sama lain. Kalau dihitung, entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini mereka melakukan hal yang memalukan. Sehun yang tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang super awkward ini akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya.

"a-aku akan tidur diluar." Sehun mengatakannya tanpa menatap Luhan. Ia segera pergi meningglakan Luhan yang masih terdiam. Setelah Sehun keluar barulah ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memukul-mukul dadanya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan rasa aneh.

"berhentilah kumohon." Luhan berkata lirih sambil terus memukuli dadanya. Tak lama ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak mungkin suka dengan Sehun kan? Ah ya benar, mungkin ia terlalu shock makannya mengeluarkan reaksi yang berlebihan seperti ini. Ya benar, teruslah berfikir positif Luhan!

.

.

.

Marrying Mr. Arrogant

"Park Chanyeol kau- arrgghhh!"

"tenanglah Baek, kita bisa cari solusinya."

"apa kau bilang? Ini tidak semudah dengan apa yang barusan kau katakan! Akhh aku bisa mati muda kalau seperti ini."

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah. Ya saat ini mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang mansion Chanyeol. Mau tau kenapa Baekhyun uring-uringan seperti itu? Mari kita lihat.

_**Flashback**_

"_ahh eomma punya ide! Eomma Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya lalu tersenyum -menyeringai- kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya diam menampilkan wajah was-wasnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tau ini pasti bukanlah berita baik. Dan benar saja, setelah eomma Chanyeol mengatakan suatu hal, Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Chanyeol terlambat menopang tubuhnya._

"_**bagaimana kalau kalian menikah bulan depan?"**_

_Yeah begitulah kira-kira ide eomma Chanyeol. Chanyeol sih senang-senang saja karena itu berarti eommanya menerima Baekhyun apa adanya sama seperti dirinya. Tapi apa yag terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau Chanyeol terlambat menahan tubuhnya. Ugh, ini bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan ia harus membedah manusia hidup sekalipun. _

"_jadi bagaimana hm, Chanyeollie, Baekhyunnie?" tanya eomma Chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar. Baekhyun menunduk tidak tau harus berkata apa. Kalau ia menolak bukankah kurang aja sekali? _

_Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol sedang menatapnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalana dan balik menatap Chanyeol. Dan apa itu?! Tatapan Chanyeol seakan mengatakan 'bagaimana-apa-kau-setuju?' sial. Baekhyun lupa jika Chanyeol adalah sasaeng fansnya. Dengan segera ia merubah tatapan nya menjadi tatapan memelas, dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit dan matanya yang seperti anak anjing minta dikasihani. Baekhyun menatap seolah ia mengatakan 'bantu-aku-dan-cepat-cari-alasan-yang-logis.' dengan delikkan dari mata sipit Byun Baekhyun diakhir tatapannya. Chanyeol meringis melihatnya. Dengan segera ia mentap sang eomma dengan pandangan gugup. _

"_e-eum begini eomma. Berhubung aku dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki hubungan kurasa-"_

"_tidak! Kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama." eomma Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengedipkan matanya seperti puppy. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya bingung sedangkan Baekhyun nyaris terkena heart attack. Kalau sudah begini ia saja yang akan turun tangan, mengingat dirinya juga pintar berargumen siapa tau eomma Chanyeol setuju dengan ucapannya kan._

"_t-tapi ahjumma, kami saja baru bertemu beberapa jam yang la-"_

"_itu tidak menjadi alasan chagi. Kau tau waktu sebulan untuk pernikahan kalian eomma rasa cukup untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ah Baekhyun, berikan alamat tinggalmu. Minggu depan aku, suamiku, Yoora dan Chanyeol tentunya akan datang kerumah mu untuk melamar dan meminta restu orang tuamu. _

_JDERR_

_Bukannya meyakinkan, malah menjadi petaka. Apa Baekhyun salah bicara? Dirinya merasa sudah benar mengatakannya atau apa ini karena eommanya ang terobsesi dengan dirinya? Geez Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh berprasangka seperti itu._

"_a-anu ahjumma s-saya tidak bisa, i-ni terlalu mendadak. Yah.. Terlalu.. Mendadak." Baekhyun mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya. Eomma Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kenapa-kau-menentang-kehendakku- yang membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut seketika. _

_Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya terkikik dalam hati. Ia lalu balas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengusapnya untuk menenangkannya. Entah sadar atau tidak tapi Baekhyun merasa sedikit tenang akibat usapan tangan Chanyeol. Tatapan eomma Chanyeol pun berubah menjadi tatapan lembut melihat interaksi keduanya. Ia tersenyum senang sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang belum atau tidak akan pernah terjadi._

"_baiklah eomma rasa kalian sudah menetujuinya-" eomma Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sebentar lalu tersenyum sangat lebar. Persis seperti Chanyeol. "jadi persiapkan diri kalian dan- ah kau tidak usah memberi tau alamatmu Baekhyunnie, nanti Chanyeol juga pasti tau rumahmu kan? Baiklah kalau begitu eomma akan istirahat. Bersenang-senanglah kalian~"_

_Dan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang punggung eomma Chanyeol yang terlihat memasuki kamarnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda._

_**Flashback off**_

"aku tidak tau ini baik atau buruk Baek, tapi mengertilah insting orang tua selalu benar-"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajam, "itukan orang tuamu, bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Kalau mereka tidak merestui bagaimana?!"

Chanyeol diam mencerna perkataan Baekhyun, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. "jadi maksudmu kau takut jika orang tuamu tidak merestui hubungan kita dan kita batal menikah, benarkah begitu, Byun?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi lucu Baekhyun. Ah, kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa Chanyeol semakin mencintainya.

"kita lihat saja Byun aku pasti akan bisa menaklukkan hatimu dan membuatmu tergila-gila denganku."

.

.

.

Marrying Mr. Arrogant

Luhan sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Yixing menyambutnya dengan antusias. Ia langsung menubruk tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat ketika Luhan datang. Mereka sedang berada di kantin sekarang setelah melalui pelajaran sejarah dan statistika pelajaran yang membuat perut Luhan sangat lapar. Jadilah begitu bel berbunyi Luhan segera menyeret Yixing ke kantin, tak lupa Yixing mengabari Junmyeon untuk makan bersama.

Ketiganya sedang melahap makanan masing-masing. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan hari ini makan dengan sangat brutal. Lihat saja ramyun yang barusan ia pesan lima menit yang lalu sekarang sudah hampir habis. Yixing dan Junmyeon menjadi kenyang melihat cara makan Luhan.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak makan saat dirumah sakit?" tanya Yixing dengan hati-hati. Luhan hanya memandangnya bingung dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Yixing mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali makan sambil sesekali menyuapi Junmyeon. Huh, Luhan benar-benar seperti jones disini. Lebih buruknya keberadaanya saat ini seperti obat nyamuk saja.

Ketika Luhan sedang menyeruput kuah ramyun tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara gadis asing terdengar di telinganya, namun ia tidak segera melihat suara siapa itu.

"ehm, permisi. Boleh kami gabung? Aku lihat semua meja full dan hanya meja kalian saja yang cukup untuk kami bertiga."

"oh Kyungsoo?" tanya Yixing ragu-ragu. Yang dipanggil hanya mengagguk sambil terssenyum menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik tempat.

Yixing dan Junmyeon saling menatap. Kemudian mereka berdua menatap Luhan yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Luhan yang merasa ditatap akhirnya melihat kearah Yixing dan Junmyeon. Ia mengernyit kenapa wajah mereka berdua seperti orang panik begitu? Luhan tidak mau repot-repot memikirkannya, ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh seolah mengatakan terserah-kalian-saja.

Yixing menghela napasnya kemudian menatap gadis tadi yang izin untuk bergabung dengan mereka. "silahkan, lagipula sepertinya kita akan selesai." ucapanya sambil tersenyum ramah menampilkan single dimple nya.

"ahh terimakasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan ikut tesenyum, kemudian ia duduk disamping Luhan kemudian menyuruh kedua temannya ikut duduk. Luhan yang masih asik menyeruput kuah ramennya pun tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengambil minumannya, segera saja ia meminum dengan cepat mungkin karena efek pedasnya ramyun.

"santai saja minumnya. Kau itu benar-benar gadis bar-bar yang memalukan ya."

UHUKK

Luhan sukses tersedak minumannya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah suara yang mengomentarinya tadi. Dan benar saja disana ada Oh Sehun, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat duduk yang beraada disampingnya, ada Kyungsoo dan disamping Kyungsoo ada Kai. Jadi posisi mereka saat ini adalah Luhan-Kyungsoo-Kai disebrangnya ada Yixing-Junmyeon-Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya. Kenapa kelompok populer seperti mereka ada disini?

"ya! Mau apa kau disini albino?!"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "bukankah tadi Kyungso sudah bilang ingin bergabung? Kenapa kau bolot sekali?"

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "terserah aku. Apa masalahmu tuan arogan?"

"tidak ada."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Tak lama mereka mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo, ya walaupun lirih tapi tetap saja karna mereka satu meja kan? Mereka semua menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak sadar jika sedang di tatap yang lainnya, begitu pula dengan Kai. Entah sedang apa mereka yang jelas wajah Kyungsoo sedikit merona dan wajah kai yang tersenyum puas karena berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo.

"jadi, kalian sepasang kekasih?" -Luhan

"apa yang aku lewatkan selama ini?" -Sehun

"aku tidak tau jika selera Kyungsoo adalah seorang Kai." -Junmyeon

"kalian terlihat...cocok!" -Yixing

Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung bungkam mendengar komentar teman-temannya. Mereka ditatap intens oleh penghuni meja makan tersebut. Kai hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu. Sehun yang geram melihat keduanya segera mendesak Kai.

"ya! Jawab aku bodoh! Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan Kkamjong?"

Kai jengah juga dengan panggilang yang dilontarkan Sehun. Ia menggeram tertahan, "baiklah Oh sialan Sehun kami memang sepasang kekasih. Kau puas?"

Entah suara Kai yang terlalu keras atau memang telinga para penghuni kantin memang peka. Setelah mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba keadaan kantin menjadi hening. Kai menghela napasnya frustasi sebelum teman-teman satu mejanya itu berkomentar.

"WOW." komentar mereka semua minus Kai dan Kyungsoo. Lihatlah wajah mereka benar-benar seperti sasaeng fans yang maniak. Mata yang dilebarkan dan mulut yang dibulatkan. Kai menggeleng prihatin. Tak lama terdengar suara bisik-bisik. Berbagai macam bisikkan mereka dengar. Rata-rata bisikannya berupa bisikan kagum atau semacamnya, tidak mengatai Kyungsoo karena mereka memang sudah dekat sejak lama.

"WOW? Just WOW guys? Seriously?" tanya Kai mendramatisir.

"lalu kau ingin kami merespon seperti apa?" tanya Luhan datar.

"apa sajalah terserah kalian. Karena respon WOW itu amat sangat tidak memiliki makna khusus."

"sudahlah Kai, mungkin mereka hanya terlalu kaget dan tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa." Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kai.

"benar. Kyungsoo saja bisa mengerti masa kau tidak?" sambung Yixing sinis. Kenapa orang-orang disini menjadi sensitive kepadanya? Batin Kai.

"yasudahlah, intinya selamat dan semoga kalian longlast. Aku duluan, ayo Xing kita kembali ke kelas." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum sekilah kepada Kaisoo dan berlalu pergi tanpa menatap Sehun sama sekali. Sehun pun juga tidak peduli soal itu.

"ah ya, chukkae Kyungsoo-ya, Kai-ya. Semoga kalian terus bersama-"

"menyusul Sehun dan Luhan ke jenjang pernikahan." Yixing memotong ucapan Junmyeon dan mengedipkan matanya genit kearah Kaisoo. Kemudian mereka segera berlalu menyusul Luhan tak lupa pamit terhadap Sehun yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kecil saja.

Tinggallah mereka bertiga. Sehun mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya kembali. "kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, bung."

..

"jadi begitu.." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti setelah mendengar cerita Kai. Saat ini mereka sedang berads di markas. Memang hanya mereka berdua saja, karena yang lainnya berada di kelas tidak seperti mereka yang lebih memilih membolos.

Setelah kembali dari kantin Kai dan Sehun sepakta untuk bolos pelajaran, dan Sehun mendesak Kai untuk menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya, benar-benar dari awal Kai dan Kyungsoo bisa bersama sampai saat ini. Rupanya Kai dan Kyungsoo itu memang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dan dulu rumah mereka sempat berdekatan sebelum keluarga Kai memilih pindah rumah. Namun karena orang tua mereka sangat dekat makannya Kai dan Kyunsoo tidak pernah kehilangan komunikasi. Begitupun dengan sekolah mereka yang selalu bersama, bahkan kelasnyapun sekelas. Maka dari itu tumbuhlah perasaan cinta ditambah lagi sifat Kyungsoo yang sangat lembut membuat Kai tidak bisa berpisah dengan gadis itu. Sehun menjadi iri saja. Coba saja kalau kisah hidupnya seperti Kai. Pasti hidupnya terasa sangat indah. Sayang sekali ia harus bertemu dengan Luhan si gadis bar-bar. Tapi kalau dipikir, mungkin hidupnya saat ini juga akan terasa sepi kalau tidak ada Luhan. Eh? Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan bodoh?

"-hun? SEHUN!"

Sehun terlonjak dari lamunannya. Ia melotot kesal sambil mengelus dadanya. Kai menatapnya malas.

"apasih yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kai sewot. Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"kau. Pasti kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena tadi kau melamun. Apa kau memikirkan istrimu?" Kai menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya memandang Kai jijik.

"dalam mimpimu, bodoh."

"aish Hun, kau itu kenapa sih? Luhan itu cantik kau tau! Yah walaupun ia tidak berdandan layaknya gadis-gadis remaja pada umumnya, tapi justru itu daya tariknya. Apa kau tidak memperhatikan tubuh molek Luhan? Aku yakin sekali jika tubuhnya sangat-"

"aduh sakit Sehun!" ucapan Kai berubah menjadi mengaduh karena Sehun yang langsung menoyor kepala Kai. Sehun hannya menatapnya datar melihat Kai mengusap kepalanya dengan berlebihan.

"siapa suruh kau membayangkan hal mesum."

"apa? Bukankah itu wajar untuk remaja lelaki seperti kita?"

"kau mau aku laporkan Kyungsoo?!"

"kenap- oh aku tau! Kau cemburu kan hm?" Kai mulai menggoda Sehun lagi.

Sehun jaw drop. "cemburu apa maksudmu?"

"kau cemburu karena aku membayangkan tubuh indah Luhan dibalik pakaiannya-

"YA! Berhenti bicara kau setan mesum!"

"AHA! Akhirnya maknae kita jatuh cinta! Ahh ini berita bagus aku harus memberi tau yang lain. Bye Oh Sehun." Kai memberi Sehun flying kiss dan sebelum tinjuan Sehun mengenai wajah tampannya makan secepat kilat Kai langsung berlari meninggalkan wajah jengkel Sehun.

"KIM JONGIN AWAS KAU!"

.

.

.

Marrying Mr. Arrogant

Suasana rumah baru itu sangat sepi. Kemana penghuninya? Kita lihat saja kedalam.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada dikamarnya tiduran sambil memainkan tabletnya, sedangkan suaminya sedang berada di ruang tv, menonton film mungkin. Entahlah tapi pikirannya seperti sedang melayang-layang.

Tiba-tipa bell berbunyi. Sehun segera berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Dan ia sukses tersedak air iurnya sendiri melihat siapa yang datang. Eomma nya, dengan senyum pepsodent seperti Chanyeol, dan membawa beberapa belanjaan.

"kenapa kau diam saja chagi? Kau tidak mempersilahkan eomma masuk kedalam?"

"a-ah, nde eomma." dengan segera Sehun menggeser tubuhnya mempersilahkan eommanya masuk, setelah itu ia menutup pintu dan berjalan di belakang eommanya.

"Luhan eodiga?"

"dikamar eomma."

Eommanya menganngguk. "kalian tidur sekamar kan?"

Pertanyaan dari eommanya sontak membuat wajah Sehun memanas. Mengingat kejadian kemarin malam membuatnya tiba-tiba menjadi malu. Eoammanya yang melihat itu segera memicingkan matanya curiga. "ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sehun?"

"a-apa? Aku tidak apa-apa eomma."

"benarkah? Sehun-ah, eomma mengenalmu bukan hanya sehari dua hari, tapi eomma sudah mengenalmu sejak lair. Jadi ada apa? Apa kalian berbuat sesuatu?" eomma nya menyeringai. Sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini sih?"

"aku tidak-"

_CKLEK_

"ahh eommonim" Luhan yang baru keluar kamar segera membungkukkan tubuhnya. Eommanya yang melihat Luhan segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"sayang, apa kalian semalam berbuat 'itu'? Apa kau sudah merasakan tanda-tanda hamil? Eoh Luhan coba beri tau eomma!"

Luhan tentu saja kaget dengan pertanyaan eommanya. Ia segera menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aku juga tidak megerti.' Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia bingung juga berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"eommonim, apa yang eommanim bicarakan?"

Wanita paruh baya itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Luhan dengan wajah berbinar.

"barusan eomma bertanya dengan Sehun apa kalian tidur satu kamar atau tidak dan wajah Sehun langsung memer-"

"ahh, sebaiknya eomma buatkan aku makan malam, karena aku sudah lapar, oke?"

Eommanya mendengus. "dasar anak kurang ajar. Luhannie kau bantuin eomma masak nde." setelah itu eomma Sehun segera bergegas kedapur. Sehun menghela napas lega. Luhan mengernyit memperhatikannya. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan segera memandangnya sinis.

"apa?"

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "cih, dasar aneh." setelah itu ia langsung menyusul eommanya ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam.

..

Setelah makan malam mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Lalu eomma Sehun mengeluarkan dua buah amplop dengan wajah berbinar.

"ah, apa itu eomma?"

"itu tiket honeymoon kalian ke Jeju untuk lusa."

Dan HunHan tidak bisa untuk tidak membelalakkan matanya.

"apanya yang honeymoon eomma?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada frustasi. Luhan sudah memijat keningnya pusing. Ia tidak mau ikut campur oke? Ia masih punya rasa sungkan terhadap eommonimnya.

"apa yang salah? Kalian kan sudah sah."

"tapi kamu masih sekolah, eomma."

"tidak masalah. Eomma sudah mengajukan surat izin untuk kalian."

"bukan itu masalahnya, tapi-"

"berapa hari?" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun. Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. Jadi dia setuju? Eommanya memekik senang.

"lima hari, sayang."

"apa tidak terlalu lama, eommonim?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Semua sudah kuurus dengan baik. Jika kalian tidak pergi makan kalian tidak menghargaiku bukan? Jadilah anak yang berbakti terhadap orang tuanya."

Sehun memandang eommanya malas. "eomma berlebihan."

"tentu tidak!" Eoomanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan, "jadi, bagaimana?"

Luhan menghela napas pasrah, "mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai anak yang tidak berbakti."

Dan Sehun hanya bisa merutuki sifat sok bijak Luhan.

..

**-Arrived in Jeju-**

Sehun dan Luhan sedang berasa di dalam mobil saat ini. Eomma nya benar-benar sudah menyiapkan semuanya sapai-sampai mobil dan supir ini juga disiapkan. Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Luhan tertidur di sampingnya. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 23.33, salahkan eommanya yang menyuruh memakai penerbangan malam. Dua puluh menit kemudian mobil mereka sampai di sebuah penginapan di pinngir pantai. Saat Sehun hendak turun ia baru ingat jika Luhan masih tertidur disampingnya. Ia mendengus melihat Luhan tertidur dengan pulasnya, ia jadi bingung sendiri bagaimana caranya membangunkan Luhan.

"kalau boleh saya sarankan, sebaiknya Tuan Muda menggendong Nona saja, sepertinya ia benar-benar sedang kelelahan." supir Kang membuyarkan pikiran Sehun. Sehun mengeryit tidak suka dengan saran supir Kang.

"aku mana sudi." ucap Sehun ketus. Supir Kang menghela napasnya. Masa harus dia yang turun tangan? Tidak lucu kan kalau dia yang menggendong Luhan sedangkan suaminya ada bersama mereka dalam keadaan sehat walafiat.

"lalu bagaimana caranya membawa Nona Luhan ke penginapan kalau Tuan Muda tidak mau gendongnya?"

"aku kan sudah bilang kau saja yang menggendongnya, aku tidak mau. Atau kau bangunkan saja dia, beres kan."

"mungkin saya bisa menggendongnya tapi..." supir Kang menjeda ucapannya membuat Sehun bingung, "apa Tuan Muda tidak apa-apa melihat istri Tuan berada di gendongan orang lain di depan mata Tuan?"

Sehun terdiam. Lama ia berpikir sampai akhirnya ia membulatkan matanya membayangkan jika Luhan di gendong supir Kang lalu dengan sengaja supir Kang mencari-cari kesempatan agar bisa mencicipi tubuh molek Luhan. Sial, aku saja belum pernah menjamahnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menoleh kearah supir Kang yang entah penglihatan Sehun yang burabah atau tidak wajah supir Kang menajadi wajah setan mesum seperti Kai. Ia langsung buru-buru membuka pintu dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala bridal style. Supir Kang yang merasa hasutannya berhasil tertawa dalam hati.

"baiklah, aku akan membawanya sampai kamar, tolong bawakan koper-koper kami."

"baik Tuan Muda." setelah itu Sehun segera berjalan masuk kedalam penginapannya. Kalau dilihat tempatnya sangat nyaman dan suasananya cocok untuk honeymoon. Sehun merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci penginapannya yang tadi sudah diberikan oleh supir Kang sebelumnya. Ia mengambil dengan susah payah karena tubuh Luhan yang masih bertenger di gendongannya. Setelah mendapatkan kuncinya Sehun buru-buru membawa Luhan ke kamar karena ia sudah pegal. Sesampainya di kamar ia segera meletakkan tubuh Luhan diatas kasur dengan perlahan. Entah sada atau tidak Sehun melakukannya. Setelah itu ia segera merenggangkan tubuhnya, membawa Luhan ternyata lebih berat dibanding yang ia bayangkan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Tak lama ia keluar kamar dan menjelajahi isi penginapan tersebut. Terdapat ruang tv beserta sofa dan meja, kamar mereka, lalu dapur, meja makan, kamar mandi, dan halaman belakang. Sehun berpikir sebentar. Rasanya ada yang kurang.

Ia terus berpikir.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 det- OH!

Sial. Harusnya ia sudah memikirkannya sejak kemarin. Hanya ada satu kamar. Dan sialnya ia tidak mau tidur di sofa lagi setelah dua hari ia tidur disofa. Rasanya sunggung menyiksa, Sehun tidak bohong. Lalu ia harus tidur dimana?

Kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya. Ia mengamati kasur yang sedang di tiduri Luhan. Kalau di lihat-lihat kasur ini bisa untuk berdua. Ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dibanding kasur mereka yang dirumah. Baiklah, mumpung Luhan sedang tidur tidak ada salahnya jika ia tidur si samping Luhan bukan? Lagi pula mereka sudah sah.

Sehun segera membersihkan diri lalu merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di samping Luhan. Ia mengamati wajah damai Luhan. Kalau dilihat sedekat ini Luhan memang cantik. Wajahnya yang semulus bayi, mata rusanya, hidung mungilnya, oh dan jangan lupakan bibir merah cherry nya yang sudah pernah Sehun rasakan. Tersadar dari pikiran konyolnya ia segera menutup mataya lalu menyusul Luhan menuju alam mimpi.

..

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

"nghh." seorang gadis menggeliat di dalam tidurnya. Ia merapatkan pelukannya dengan seseorang dan makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang orang tersebut menyamankan posisinya. Yang dipeluk juga makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan wajahnya di pucuk kepala sang gadis. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat, tidak ada yang mau melepaskan satu sama lain.

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG _

_TING TONG_

Sang gadis mulai terusik tidurnya akibat suara berisik tersebut. Ia menguap sebentar lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah jakun seseorang, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Saat hendak mundur untuk melihat sang pemilik jakun ia merasa ada yang menahan pergerakannya. Ia melirik dan benar saja ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya erat. Oh- apa tadi? Memeluknya?

Gadis itu mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Terakhir yang ia ingat yaitu ia yang tertidur di dalam perjalanan setelah melakukan penerbangan ke Jeju. Jadi...

"YAK DASAR KURANG AJAR KAU OH SEHUN!"

_BRUKK_

TBC

Haii aku back. Wkwk gimana? Ini udah panjang banget loh;-; btw kelamaan kan? Mian libur bawaanya pengen tidur mulu sih-_-v oke kita balas review dari para reader tertjintah

Balasan Review:

**Guest: **ini udah lanjutt. Lamakah? Thanks for review:)

**VAlien4d: **aduh aku lupa namanya-_- pokoknya judul ceritanya sama kok, aku udah gak buka wattpad lagi soalnya-_- Thanks for review:)

**BLUEFIRE0805:** ini sudah update, lamakah? Hehee. Thanks for review:)

**Lisnana1: **hehehe iyaa ini sudah lanjutt:D Thanks for review:)

**Anna Nurdjanah: **hehehe maapkan yang lama yaa. Feel ku kadang ada kadang ilang jadi maklumin deh-_- Thanks for review:)

**3678fams - EXO: **sebentar lagi kok, tungguin aja/? Thanks for review:)

**Farfaridah16: **hehehe maapkan aku yaa yang tukang ngaret ini-_- irene muncul mungkin di chap depan tapi cuma sebentar kok/? Ini sudah update kokk. Thanks for review:)

**ParkByun: **ehehee aku ganti pin btw._.v ini sudah lanjut yaa:D Thanks for review:)

**Ara choi: **hehehe kee ini sudah di lanjut yaa. Thanks for review:)

**Viiyoung: **maapkan yaa kemaren aku sibuk mau un-_- ini sudah update yaa, lamakah? Hehee. Thanks for review:)

**ChangiLu: **wkwk iya emang dasarnya ja luhan genit/? Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for review:)

**Sfa30: **ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for review:)

Guest:okedeh makasih sarannya:D Thanks for review:)

**Marianie: **tenang aja semua pasti ada waktunya, tungguin aja yaa. Ini sudah for review:)

**Elisyesihombing07: **ini sudah lanjut yaa. Thanks for review:)

**Taenggoo: **ehehe maapkan aku yaa-_- ini sudah cepet belom?-v Thanks for review:)

**Novi: **ehehe maapkan aku yaa-_- ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review:)

**Ainindya13: **ini sudah updatee. Thanks for review:)

**Kim YeHyun: **iyaa wkwk. Ini sudah lanjuttt. Thanks for review:)

**Niasw3ty: **sehunnya kesenangan dia/? Ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review:)

** : **semoga saja di chap depan mereka khilaf/?Thanks for review:)

**Oh Juna93: **luhan setrong kok dia pasti kuat/? Ini sudah update yaa maapkan yang membuatmu menunggu hehe. Thanks for review:)

**Marina . Luvzkim: **sehun masih belom mau ngaku kalo dia udah mulai suka sama luhan, begitu kira kira hehe. Ini sudah next yaa. Thanks for review:)

**Panypany: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review:)

**DEERHUN794: **iyaa ini sudah lanjut kokk. Thanks for review:)

**Khalidasalsa: **nanti kok ada saatnya/? Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for review:)

**Perwarii: **iyaa sama sama makasih juga udah mau baca ff abal ini hehehe. Thanks for review:)

**Samiyatuara09: **ehehe iya ya? Semoga di chap ini hunhannya memuaskan yaa. Thanks for review:)

**Luhannieka: **wkwkw maapkan gue lah yee maklum orang sibuk/? Wkwkw sial gak nyante amat ini pake caps-_- nc ya? Nc... Gue gak jago bikin nc jagonya baca doang:v iyee ini dah update dah dipanjangin juga nohh okeoke jan ngamuk lagi/? Thanks for review:)

**KiranMelodi: **ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for review:)

**ruixi1: **ehehe tungguin ajaa, semua akan indah pada waktunya kok/? Thanks for review:)

**Jdcchan: **semoga di chap ini hunhan momentnya memuaskan/? Kaisoo bakal diselipin kok sedikit2 hehe. Thanks for review:)

Oiya gak tau kenapa ketikan aku jadi berantakan ya? Duh baru ngeh pas ngecek di hp, dan space nya tuh gak ada. Sedih aku ngeliatnya/?-_- udah di setting masih aja kayak begini ggak ngerti lagi deh aku menyerah. Jadi maklumin aja kalo jarak space nya deket deket-v

Btw aku ganti pin wkwkw. Yang mau ngobrol silahkan invite 54FB53E1 atau yang mau tukeran ig bolee follow yaa faawra mt aja ntar di folback kok say. Wkwkwk udah ya? Sekian dulu dan sampai bertemu di next chap!:*

Last

Review please?

With love,

Kai's future wife


	7. Chapter 7: Honeymoon part 2

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life, Married life

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

_Preview chapter_

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

"_nghh. Seorang gadis menggeliat di dalam tidurnya. Ia merapatkan pelukannya dengan seseorang dan makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang orang tersebut menyamankan posisinya. Yang dipeluk juga makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyenderkan wajahnya di pucuk kepala sang gadis. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat, tidak ada yang mau melepaskan satu sama lain. _

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

_Sang gadis mulai terusik tidurnya akibat suara berisik tersebut. ia menguap sebentar lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah jakun seseorang, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Saat hendak mundur untuk melihat sang pemilik jakun ia merasa ada yang menahan pergerakannya. Ia melirik dan benar saja ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya erat. Oh—apa tadi? Memeluknya? _

_Gadis itu mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Terakhir yang ia ingat yaitu tertidur di perjalanan setelah melakukan penerbangan ke Jeju. Jadi..._

"_TAK DASAR KURANG AJAR KAU OH SEHUN!"_

_BRUKK_

...

"Arghh apa yang kau lakukan gadis barbar?!" Sehun mengusap bokongnya yang mendarat dilantai. Ia meringis kesakitan tapi Luhan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"apa yang ku lakukan? Apakah kau idiot? Kau memelukku saat tidur! Ahh jangan jangan kau melakukan pelecehan terhadapku?! Ayo mengaku?!" tuduh Luhan dengan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat buat. Sehun mendengus kasar.

"kalau aku mengapa-apakanmu semalam bagaimana? Lagipula kita hanya berdua disini, tidur diranjang yang sama dan—"

"YAK! STOP IT AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR!"

Sehun tertawa setan melihatnya, melupakan rasa sakit dibokongnya. Luhan yang melihatpun hendak menyerang Sehun sebelum sebuah suara menginstrupsi pergerakannya.

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

Luhan segera menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Ternyata pelayan yang mengantar sarapan. Luhan mendengus. Jika tidak ada pelayan ini mungkin Sehun akan melakukan pelecehan lagi terhadapnya. Pikir Luhan. Kemudian ia segera menerima makanannya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan tersebut.

Setelah mereka sarapan dalam diam, keduanya mandi bergantian dengan Luhan yang mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah mereka berdua selesai mandi dan bersiap, mereka segera turun menuju tempat Supir Kang menunggunya. Seperti rencana eomma Sehun. Mereka akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sudah di siapkan eomma Sehun.

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih duapuluh menit. Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di sebuah bukit yang dibawahnya adalah air laut. Sangat indah bahkan Luhan semenjak sampai lanngsung berlari ke bibir bukit untuk melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan disana. Sehun mengikuti dari belakang dan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah cerah Luhan. Luhan tidak sadar jika ia dipandangi sebegitu intens oleh suaminya. Ia menoleh ke semping dimana Sehun sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya.

"Sehun! Ini sangat indah kau tau? Aku jadi ingin—"

"berfoto?" Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Dan Luhan langsung mengangguk antusias, Sehun melihatnya tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia mengambil kamera polaroid yang ia bawa kemudian memposisikan dirinya disebelah Luhan.

"mendekatlah sedikit lagi Lu, wajahmu hanya terlihat separo." Luhan yang terlalu senang hanya mengikuti perintah Sehun. Akhirnya posisi mereka adalah tangan kanan Sehun yang merangkul pundak sempit Luhan dan tangan kirinya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kamera polaroidnya. Lalu Luhan berpose v sign dengan tangan kananya yang ia letakkan di dekat matanya lalu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya.

KLIK

Tak lama hasil foto mereka terlihat. Sehun mengambil lembar foto itu dari kamera polaroidnya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. Mereka melihatnya bersama dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

"ayo kita berfoto lagi, Sehun!"

Dan selanjutnya siang hari yang cerah itu semakin cerah dengan aura kebahagiaan pasangan muda tersebut.

..

Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang disebuah rumah makan yang sederhana di pinggir pantai. Sambil menunggu pesanan makananya datang, mereka berdua sedang melihat lihat hasil foto mereka yang hasilnya lumayan banyak. Luhan tak berhenti tersenyum puas, Sehun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyu sambil emandang wajah Luhan.

"lihat Sehun! Pemandangan yang disini sanagt indah. Wah tak salah eommonim memilihkan tempatnya." Ucap Luhan antusias seperti bocah.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "kau suka disini?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto-fotonya. Ia mengangguk antusias, "tentu! Aku jadi tidak menyesal membolos sekolah demi kesini."

Sehun hendak membalas perkataan Luhan namun kegiataannya tertahan oleh pelayan yang mengantarkan mereka makanan. Setelahnya mereka makan dalam diam.

"setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan. Sehun mengecek arlojinya. Pukul setengah empat.

"sekarang pukul setengah empat. Mungkin kau ingin melihat sunset?" tanya Sehun. Tanpa berpikir duakali Luhan langsung mengangguk menyetujui.

Setengah jam lagi matahari akan terbenam. Sehun dan Luhan sudah duduk manis dibibir pantai. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Entah kemana orang-orang atau memang pulau jeju sedang sepi pengunjung. Tapi mereka tidak ambil pusing dan mereka lebih memilih menikmati suasana sekarang ini. Kalau keduanya tidak keras kepala mungkin mereka sudah akan mengungkapkan rasa bahagia mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berdeham. Luhan menoleh memperhatikan Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya. Sehu yang bingungpun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ngg..anu..apa kau..tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sehun harti-hati. Luhan memang hanya mengenakan dress putih tipis tanpa lengan dan Sehun berpikir jika angin pantai sanagtlah kencang. Jadi ia bertanya seperti itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sehun. Ia sebenarnya agas shock saat tiba-tiba Sehun menanyakan keadaanya. Luhan sendiri tidak tau harus merespons bagaimana karena dia sendiri juga kedinginan namun ia tidak mau merepotkan Sehun. Eh?

Sehun yang melihat Luhan tidak merespons pertanyaanya segera merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bodoh bodoh, seharusnya kau tidak lancang begitu Oh Sehun. Batin Sehun dalam hati. Namun suara lembut yang akhir akhir ini menjadi favorite Sehun. Yeah meskipun Sehun belum mau mengakuinya.

"aku..hmm mungkin sedikit kedinginan." Lirih Luhan namun masih dapat didengar Sehun yang berada tepat disampungnya. "tapi aku tak masalah, toh sebentar lagi sunset dan kita akan segera kembali ke hotel." Luhan menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

Lalu tak lama sebuah kemeja dengan aroma khas yang sangat Luhan kenali tersampir ditubuhnya. Ternyata Sehun memberikan kemejanya, Luhan sedikit merona dengan perlakuan kecil Sehun.

"Sehun—"

"pakailah jika kau kedinginan. Aku tak apa." Potong Sehun. Luhan mengamati Sehun yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih yang tipis. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak, "tapi Sehun kau kedinginan, aku tak apa."

"aku tak masalah, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin."

"tapi tetap saja ini milikmu."

"lalu?"

"aku hanya merasa tak enak. Ini milikmu tetapi malah aku yang merasa hangat—"

"kalau begitu peluklah aku agar aku merasa hangat."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Apa? Ia tak salah dengar kan? Sehun apa? Dan Luhan merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"kenapa diam? Katanya kau ingin aku merasa hangat kan? Peluklah aku kalau begitu." Sehun berbicara tanpa menatap Luhan. Awalnya ia hanya mengerjai Luhan saja, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan sebuah beban dibahunya. Sehun menahan napas sejenak merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh gadis yang sedang memeluknya ini.

Ketika Sehun hendak membuka suara, Luhan lebih dulu mengintrupsinya. "lihat Sehun, mataharinya sudah mulai tenggelam."

Dan Sehun mengikuti perkataan Luhan untuk melihat sunset itu. Keduanya terdiam menikmati pemandangan sunset dan menikmati kehangatan dihati yang sedang mereka rasakan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Ini hari kedua mereka berada di jeju. Dan siang ini sepertinya mereka tidak memiliki rencana kemanapun. Siang ini mereka hanya berdiam diri dikamar mereka. Sehun yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kasur da Luhan yang berada di sofa sambil menonton tv dan memakan beberapa cemilan. Tak lama kemudian luhan menguap. Sepertinya ia mengantuk. Ia segera mematikan tv dan menaruh cemilannya dimeja kemudian berjalan kearah tempat tidur.

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan didepannya. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Wajah Luhan memerah malu karena melihat lelaki yang telah sah menjadi suaminya itu tidur dengan hanya menggunakan celana tidurnya saja.

Luhan yang menyadarinya segera menepuk pipinya lalu berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang masih setia terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

"ya bangun Oh Sehun! Ya! Ya! Sehun menepuk tubuh Sehun dengan bantal. Namun lelaki itu sepertinya tidak terusik sama sekali. Ia malah menyamping menghadap kearah Luhan berdiri.

"haish, ya! Dasar kebo! Ayo bangun cepat OH SEHUN!" Luhan segera memukuli Sehun dengan brutal tak lupa dengan suara yang amat sangat nyaring. Dan segera Luhan terjatuh ke dalam pelukan suaminya karena tarikan tangan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

"Yak yak apa yang kau lakukan?! Pakai dulu bajumu Oh Sehun!" Luhan memukul mukul tubuh Sehun namun segera Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menahannya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak memakai baju hmm?" tanya Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. Sontak membuat Luhan gelagapan untuk menjawabnya.

"i-itu karena..karena aku ingin tidur juga! Ya karena aku ingin tidur!"

"lalu?"

"y-ya lalu.. bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan gugup.

"memangnya kenapa jika aku memelukmu?"

"karena kau ingin tidur!"

"jawaban itu lagi. Memangnya kau tidak bisa tidur jika aku memelukmu? Tidak kan? Jja sekarang tidurlah aku masih mengantuk dan jangan banyak bergerak karena akan membuatku semakin kepanasan."

Luhan mendengus, tetapi pipinya merona dan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Dan Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing karena ia juga sudah mengantuk.

..

Ini hari ketiga. Tadi pagi mereka sudah berkeliling menaiki sepeda menikmati udara segar di sekitar pantai di pagi hari. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Luhan sedang memainkan ponselnya dan Sehun baru saja selesai mandi. Sehun keluar dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi daerah privatnya. Dan sepertnya Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa melihat Sehun bertelanjang dada. Toh mereka sudah menjadi suami istri kan? Pipi Luhan sedikit memerah mengingatnya. Luhan mendengus. Mengapa selama ia berada di jeju bersama Sehun ia menjadi seperti ini?

Setelah berpakaian, Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan ikut berbaring disamping Luhan. Luhan hanya diam saja dan tetap memainkan ponselnya. Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan. Mulai dari mata rusanya, kemudian hidung mungilnya, pipinya yang tembab, dan tak lupa bibirnya yang semerah cherry. Sehun menjadi gugup. Entah mengapa ia ingin mencicipi kembali bibir yang pernah ia cium tanpa sengaja itu. Naluri laki-laki Sehun bangkit. Sebagai laki-laki normal wajar bukan? Apalagi saat ini mereka sudah sah menjadi suami istri dan mereka juga sedang berbulan madu. Jadi apa salahnya?

"hey Luhan." Panggil Sehun.

Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Sehun bergeser mendekati Luhan yang masih acuh terhadap Sehun.

"_i want u tonight." _Lirih Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Bahkan napas Sehun yang berhembus bisa ia rasakan. Ia bergidik geli merasakannya.

Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya menatap ponselnya dan bergantian menatap Sehun. "aku tidak bisa Sehun."

"wae?"

"karena kita masih dibawah umur, ani, aku masih dibawah umur."

"lalu apa masalahnya denganku? Kita sudah resmi Luhan."

"tidak Sehun. Aku tidak mau merusak masa depanku.

"merusak masa depan kau bilang?!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya emosi. "untuk apa kau memikirkan masa depan jika kau sudah sah menikah denganku Luhan?!"

Luhan yang juga terpancing emosi pun mulai berteriak kepada Sehun. "kau pikir aku tidak punya masa depan? Dan kau pikir aku tidak mempunyai cita cita? Jangan mentang mentang aku sudah menjadi istri sahmu lalu aku meninggalkan seluruh cita cita dan masa depanku begitu saja! Sadarlah Oh Sehun pernikahan kita berdasarkan perjodohan dan aku yakin kita tidak akan bertahan lama!"

Tidak akan bertahan lama? Sehun segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Luhan penuh emosi. "tidak akan lama katamu?! Sebegitu mudahnya kau berkata seperti itu? Lalu apa gunanya aku bersikap lembut dan perhatian semenjak kemarin Luhan? Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita dan aku pikir aku sudah mulai menyukaimu!" Sehun begitu murka dan ia segera meninggalkan Luhan yang tercengang mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan.

Sehun menyukainya?

Sehun menyukainya?

Sehun...menyukainya?

Ada rasa senang mengetahunya. Namun ia teringat kembali akan kejadian sebelumnya. Sehun berkata seperti itu pasti karena ia menginginkanku malam ini. Luhan tersenyum kecut. Sehun yang begitu arogan mana mau mengakui perasaannya.

..

Sedangkan Sehun sedang berada di pantai menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tidak membawa apa-apa selain membawa diri. Saat ini ia sedang mengapung diatas air sambil memejamkan matanya. Entahlah, Sehun merasa aneh dengan perasaanya. Dan kejadian tadi tambah membuatnya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan ia tidak berniat kembali ke hotel. Moodnya benar-benar buruk setelah pertengkarannya dengan Luhan tadi.

Sudah pukul satu. Namun Sehun belum kembali juga. Luhan bergerak gelisah ditempat tidurnya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun. Sungguh, seharusnya tadi ia tidak membantah Sehun. Benar, siap atau tidak ia sudah menjadi istri Sehun dan ia harus melayani Sehun sebagaimana seorang suami dan istri.

Luhan bangkit dan mengambil pakaian hangatnya, lalu mengambil lampu kecil untuk penerangan, ia akan mencari Sehun. Ia yakin Sehun berada di sekitar sini karena Sehun tidak membawa apapun.

"SEHUN" teriak Luhan yang sedang mencari Sehun disekitar pantai yang sudah sangat sepi.

"SEHUN-AH"

"SEHUN KAU DIMANA"

"SEH—" teriakan Luhan terhenti begitu melihat ada bayangan mengapung di pantai. Ia segera mendekat dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Itu Sehun. Segera ia berlari untuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan. Sehun yang merasa ada memanggilnya membuka matanya dan melihat kearah suara yang didengarnya. Itu Luhan yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahnya. Sehun tersenyum –Luhan mnecarinya- batinnya. Segera ia berenang menuju tepi dan menghampiri Luhan,

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sambil menangkup pipi Luhan.

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mengerti—"

Sehun menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Luhan "sstt, harusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku yang tidak memikirkanmu, aku yang egois—"

"tidak Sehun. Ini salahku. Jika kau ingin melakukannya tak apa. Aku..siap."

Sehun melebarkan matanya tak percaya, "tidak Luhan aku tidak akan memaksamu—"

Dan tida-tiba saja Luhan langsung membungkam Sehun dengan bibirnya. "lakukanlah Sehun."

"baiklah, aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Sehun tersenyum dan Luhanpun ikut tersenyum. Lalu Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut dibalas dengan Luhan. Mereka melakukan ciuman yang makin lama makin memabukkan keduanya. Sehun menidurkan Luhan dan menindih Luhan diatasnya tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Sampai Sehun melepaskan tautanya dan menatap Luhan dengan kelembutan

"jika kau merasa ragu ataupun belum siap kau bisa bilang dan kita bisa menghentikannya." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menerima seikap lembut Sehun. Setelah mendapatkan keyakinan dari Luhan Sehun mulai mencium kembali bibir Luhan yang sudah agak membengkak dengan nafsu.

Pakaian mereka sudah terlepas semua. Sehun mengamati wajah cantik Luhan dibawah sinar rembulan dan membelai wajahnya lembut. Luhan pun membelai rahang tegas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"kau siap?" tanya Sehun dibalas anggukan Luhan dan mulailah proses penyatuan mereka untuk yang pertama kali. Di tepi pantai dan dibawah sinar rembulan yang menjadi saksi penyatuan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: YHAA HALOO UDAH LAMA GAK JUMPA/? Aduhai maafkan aku kehilangan hunhan feel. DAN APA INI?! God aku merasa gagal di chap ini, iya gak sih? Tbh, aku ngetik ini kira kira Cuma tiga jam dan mau langsung ku publish karena terlalu malas kalo menunggu besok besok. Jam 23.25 oke dan aku gabisa balas review kalian, myane

Tapi aku bakalan bales review kalian di chap depan. Tergantung sih kalo masih ada yang respin ff ini pasti bakalan ku lanjut tapi ntah kapan tergantung schedule dan review kalian /tertawa nista/

Btw, aku udah baca review kalian dan aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena baru bisa update setelah sekian lama. Tapi suwer aku sibuk beneran-_- jadi buat balasannya aku bakal update chap ini lebih cepet, inshaallah/

Dah ah ya cuap cuapnya. Udah malem batre laptop juga low. Sampai bertemu di chap depan. Makasih yang udah mau sempetin baca, review, follow, fav ff abalku ini mwah:*

Last

Review Please?


	8. Chapter 8: have a child?

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life, Married life

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kepulangan Sehun dan Luhan dari pulau jeju hubungan mereka semakin membaik. Seperti saat ini, mereka kesiangan dan membuat kegaduhan kecil didalam rumah mereka. Seperti contohnya—

"Sehun! Apa kau tau dimana letak blazerku?"

"tidak."

"Sehun aku akan membuat sarapan. Percepatlah mandimu kita sudah sangat telat."

"Lu apa kau tau di mana letak kaus kaki ku?"

"tidak. Dan cepatlah turun kebawah kita harus berangkat sekarang!"

Tak lama Luhan mendengar suara gaduh dari arah tangga yang ia yakini pasti suaminya sedang menuruni tangga dengan hebohnya. Tak lama ia melihat lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu sampai di hadapannya dengan penampilan yang—Luhanpun yang melihatnya hanya menganga lebar.

"Sehun kau—"

"bantu aku pakai dasi cepat!" perintah suaminya yang langsung dituruti sang istri. Luhan saat ini sedang memasangkan dasi sedangkan Sehun sendiri sibuk megunyah roti dengan segelas susu ditangannya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah bukan?

Setelah selesai Luhan kembali menatap penampilan suaminya. Lalu ia menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lihat saja bagaimana penampilan lelaki pucat itu, kemejanya yang tidak dimasukkan, blazer yang ia sampirkan di bahu sebelah kanan, rambut yang belum disisir dan masih sedikit basah. Luhan baru tau ternyata Sehun juga bisa berpenampilan barbar.

"apa? Sebaiknya kita cepat berangk—"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti karena saat ini Luhan sedang merapihkan penampilannya. Sehun diam menyesapi aroma tubuh Luhan yang mulai menjadi favoritnya itu. Lalu ia sadar bahwa sekarang Luhan sedang merapikan rambutnya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat istrinya. Sehun masih diam ketika wajah mereka semakin dekat karena Luhan yang berjinjit dan sekarang bibirnya benar-benar tepat berada di depan bibir Sehun. Segera Sehun mencium bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.

Luhan yang merasakan benda lembab menempel dibibirnya melebarkan kedua matanya. Sehun menciumnya! Hanya menciumnya tanpa lumatan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan lagi dadanya yang bergemuruh seperti ingin melompat keluar. Merasakan kelembutan itu, Luhan juga ikut menutup matanya. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka mulai saling melumat lembut. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya lumatan yang menunjukan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Dua menit berlalu, Luhan yang merasakan pasokan oksigennya menipis segera memukul pelan dada suaminya. Sehun melepaskan tautan meraka. Luhan langsung menundukan kepalanya sambil terengah. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Pemandangan yang indah –batinnya- ia mengangkat dagu Luhan dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Luhan melihat Sehun yang tersenyum merasakan pipinya yang semakin memanas karena malu. Lalu ia merasakan ibu jari Sehun mengusap lembut sudut bibirnya.

"jja kita berangkat. Bukankah kita sudah terlambat?"

Luhan yang masih terdiam segera sadar dan menganggukan kepalanya, "y-ya ayo."

..

Dan benar saja. Mereka terlambat dan saat ini mereka sedang mencoba membujuk satpam penjaga gerbang. Sebenarnya hanya Luhan saja yang merengek, sedangkan Sehun hanya bersandar di pintu mobil sambil menatap jengah sang istri.

"ayolah pak, kami kan baru sekali ini terlambat, jadi biarkan kami masuk ne~"

"tidak."

Luhan cemberut. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun untuk meminta bantuan namun Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tanpa ada niatan membantu Luhan. Luhan semakin jengkel melihatnya.

"pak—"

"saya bilang tidak ya tidak! Kalian sudah terlambat setengah jam! Kalian juga tau kan bahwa peraturan sekolah hanya boleh membukakan gerbang maksimal dengan keterlambatan limabelas menit!"

"sekali ini saja pak saya mohon bbuing bbuing~"

Sehun yang melihat Luhan beraegyo menggeram dan segera menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Sial sekali dirinya saja belum pernah melihat Luhan beraegyo didepan matanya sendiri. Batin Sehun emosi.

"ya Sehun! Kenapa kau malah membawaku masuk ke dalam mobil?"

"diamlah." Sehun mulai memutar balik mobilnya lalu segera meninggalkan sekolah mereka. Luhan tidak mengerti dengan suaminya ini.

"Sehun! Kembali sekarang juga kita mau kemana huh?"

"diam dan ikuti saja."

"tapi aku tidak mau membolos Sehun! Kau tau tadi aku hampir saja berhasil membujuk satpam itu dengan—"

"dengan aegyo mu? Begitu maksudmu? Apa kau mencoba menarik perhatian pak satpam itu dan membuat ia menyukaimu begitu?" Sehun sedikit membentak Luhan. Luhan tersentak akan jawaban dari suaminya. Sehun tetaplah Sehun, lelaki arogan yang tidak akan pernah berubah.

"aku hanya membujuknya agar kita diperbolehkan masuk." Ucap Luhan berusaha sabar dan tidak membalas perkataan Sehun dengan bentakan. Ia melirik Sehun yang tidak bergeming. Masih tetap fokus pada pandangannya kedepan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sehun." Panggil Luhan karena Sehun masih tidak mau berbicara kepadanya.

"..."

Sehun-ah."

"..."

Luhan memajukan bibirnya kesal. Sehun mendiaminya hanya karena masalah sepele. Kalau seperti ini mau tak mau ia harus melakukan hal yang sebenarnya ia tak sudi untuk melakukannya.

Luhan menyampingkan posisi duduknya menhadap Sehun, ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun kemudian menarik napasnya. Dengan aba-aba di dalam hati ia mulai memposisikan kedua tanganya tepat disamping pipinya sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyipitkan kedua mata rusanya, kemudian—

"Sehun-ah bbuing bbuing~~"

Dan hancurlah pertahanan Sehun. Ia melihat Luhan sekilas dan menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

Luhan yang melihat aksinya berhasil segera memekik pelan, "jadi Sehun kau tidak marah lagi denganku kan? Hm?"

Sehun mengusak lembut kepala istrinya, sangat menggemaskan pikirnya. "aku tidak marah denganmu Lu, dan ayo kita lupakan masalah sepele ini."

Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian ia kembali menyamankan duduknya, "lalu, kita akan kemana?"

"aku tidak tau. Kau ada saran? Atau kau ingin kembali ke rumah?"

"hmm, tidak, jangan pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? Atau ke suatu tempat?"

"ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah balik bertanya. Luhan mendengus.

"bagaimana jika taman bermain?"

"tidak."

"pantai!"

"kemarin kita sudah ke pantai, Lu."

"berenang!"

"sama saja dengan pantai."

"itu berbeda, Sehun!"

"intinya kau bermain air, lalu dimana letak bedanya?"

Luhan merengut. Kalau tau semua usulnya ditolak mentah-mentah begini mending ia diam saja.

"ahh aku tau."

"jadi, kita kemana?"

"sudah kau diam saja, aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya." Luhan menghela napas. Sehun itu selain arogan sifatnya juga sulit ditebak. Jadi daripada semakin ribut, gadis cantik itu memilih untuk menurutu apa kata Sehun saja.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Luhan tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun. Mengapa dia malah membawanya ke pusat perbelanjaan? Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel. Ia hendak mengeluarkan protesnya namun kalah cepat oleh tangan Sehun yang menariknya masuk kedalam.

"aku kan sudah bilang kau diam dan ikuti aku saja. Tidak usah banyak tanya ataupun protes. Sehun mengatakannya amat sangat tenang dan tanpa beban. Luhan mencibir mendengarnya.

Sesampainya didalam, Sehun segera menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah toko baju. Lagi-lagi Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"kita tidak mungkin pergi dengan pakaian sekolah" katanya menjawab tatapan bingung Luhan. "cepat pilihlah pakaian dan berganti disana. Aku juga akan memilih pakaian." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk fitting room yang berada di sudut toko itu.

Dan Luhan menurutinya tanpa banyak protes. Segera ia memilih pakaian dan berganti. Setelah berganti Luhan mengamati dirinya di kaca. Baju _navy _lengan pendek dengan tulisan di tengahnya 'I'M SO FANCY' yang dimasukan dipadu dengan _jeans _putih pendek dan sneakers nike bermotif bunga yang ia pakai untuk sekolah. Setelah yakin bahwa tampilannya sudah pas, Luhan keluar dari fitting room yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan memuja oleh suaminya.

"wow kau sangat indah, Lu." Puji Sehun.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu berdecak, "kau berlebihan Sehun." Ucapnya ketus. Padahal dalam hati ia sangat senang sekaligus malu dengan pengakuan Sehun yang terang-terangan di depan umum tersebut. lalu ia melihat penampilan Sehun yang tak kalah memukau. Celan _jeans_ biru dongker selutut, kaus putih polos dipadu dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah hitam. Ditambah sneakers convers berwarna putih menambah kesan tampan pada diri Sehun. Namun Luhan terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya jadi ia tidak memuji suaminya tersebut.

Setelahnya Sehun membawa Luhan ke toko khusus anak-anak. Luhan semakin dibuat bingung. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya, "kau pilihlah beberapa pakaian dan mainan anak-anak. Aku serahkan padamu. Aku akan menunggumu disini."

"tapi untuk apa Sehun?"

"sudahlah kau pilih saja, jangan lupa pakaian untuk anak berumur 3-12 tahun, perempuan dan laki-laki." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Luhan untuk bergegas. Lagi, Luhan hanya mengikuti perintah suaminya itu.

..

Satu jam lebih akhirnya Luhan kembali dan membawa banyak pakaian dan mainan anak, ada beberapa boneka juga. Kemudian Sehun ikut membantu membawakan dan mereka kembali ke mobil.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Keheningan terjadi di dalam mobil mereka. Ia melirik kearah Luhan yang ternyata gadis itu tertidur. Pantas saja ia tidak banyak bicara. Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Lu, ayo bangun." Sehun sedikit menepuk pipi Luhan agar ia bangun. Tak lama Luhan bergerak dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjabkan matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tampan suaminya. Ia segera bangun dan melihat sekeliling.

"kita.. dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan seperti orang linglung.

"sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, dan kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya." Ucap Sehun mengajak Luhan masuk. Ia mengambil beberapa barang yang dibelinya tadi kemudian mengajak Luhan masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar namun kelihatan nyaman dan hangat itu.

"aigoo Sehun-ah kau datang!" ucap seorang ahjumma yang menyambut mereka di depan pintu. Sehun tersenyum hangat dan Luhan hanya diam saja memperhatikan. Sepertinya nyawanya belum terkumpul.

"bibi apa kabar?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"bibi baik, dan—aigoo aigoo siapa gadis cantik ini Sehun-ah?" tanya bibi Ahn antusias saat melihat Luhan.

"dia istriku bi." Jawab Sehun. Luhan merona sedikit mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

"omo! Kau sudah menikah? Astaga bagaimana bisa? Oh Tuhan rasanya bibi akan segera pingsan."

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa melihat reaksi berlebihan bibi Ahn. Dan Luhan menyadari sesuatu. "ahh, annyeong bibi Ahn, Xi Luhan imnid—"

"Oh Luhan." Potong Sehun. Luhan merona kembali dan ia segera meralatnya, "Oh Luhan imnida, bangapta bibi Ahn."

"aigoo manisnyaa. Kajja kita masuk." Bibi Ahn mempersilahkan keduanya masuk, dan mereka langsung disambut dengan seorang bocah yang tiba-tiba menubruk kaki Sehun.

"paman Cehuuuunnn."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Tak lama anak-anak yang lain mulai bedatangan mengerubuni Sehun. Satu yang Luhan ketahui. Ia berada di panti asuhan milik Sehun yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Bibi Ahn yang barusan menjelaskannya.

'jadi...orang semacam Sehun penyayang anak-anak? Aku tak menyangka Sehun juga memiliki pribadi yang hangat' ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"—na? Noona?" panggil seorang bocah. Luhan tersenyum lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan agar tingginya sama dengan si bocah. Luhan memperhatikan wajahnya, kenapa mirip sekali dengan Sehun?

"annyeong tampan. Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"aku Haowen! Kalau noona cantik? Ahh pasti noona pacar paman Sehun? Iyakan?" kata Haowen dengan khas anak-anaknya. Luhan terkekeh lagi melihat tingkahnya. Sepertinya Haowen anak yang menyenangkan.

"dia istri paman, bagaimana? Apa cantik?" tiba-tiba Sehun ada disampingnya dengan posisi yang sama dengan Luhan. Haowen pun mengangguk semangat. "hum! Noona sangaaaaat cantik." Kata Haowen lagi sambil merentangkan kedua tangan kecilnya. Keduanya tertawa lagi melihat tingkah Haowen. Kemudian Sehun mengangkat Haowen dan memutar-mutarkan tubuh kecil anak yang berusia sekitar 3 tahun itu.

"jagoan paman!" Sehun menggelitiki perut Haowen, si kecil itu hanya tertawa dan meminta ampun agar Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Namun bukannya berhenti Sehun semakin gencar mengerjai anak yang katanya mirip dengannya itu.

Luhan tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ia masih belum percaya jika Sehun memiliki sifat dewasa. Kemudian Luhan merasakan bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah bibi Ahn. Luhan bangkit dari posisinya.

"ada apa bi?"

"apa kau mau berkeliling?" tanya bibi Ahn.

"tentu bi, ayo,"

Kemudian Luhan dan bibi Ahn berkeliling sekitar panti. Luhan berkenalan dengan banyak anak-anak disana. Menurut Luhan, anak-anak disini sangatlah menggemaskan. Mereka juga menyukai sifat Luhan yang keibuan dan sedikit kekanakan menyesuaikan dengan sifat mereka.

Gadis cantik itu sedang bercerita dengan anak-anak yang mengerubuni tubuhnya. Sehun yang melihat itu dari kejauhan tersenyum.

"bukankah kalian sudah pantas untuk menjadi orang tua?" ucap bibi Ahn yang berada di samping Sehun sambil melihat ke arah Luhan.

"entahlah bi. Kami masih sekolah, lagipula aku dan Luhan baru memulainya."

"memulai?" ulang bibi Ahn.

Dan Sehun menceritakan singkat tentang kehidupannya dengan Luhan, sebelum mereka bertemu, dijodohkan, maupun sewaktu bulan madu kemarin. Dan bibi Ahn merespon dengan senyuman paham.

"kalian hanya belum menyadari perasaan yang sesungguhnya," kata bibi Ahn "yakinlah bahwa lama-lama ada perasaan yang tumbuh diantara kalian. Dan saat ini kalian hanya perlu untuk meyakinkannya."

"tapi bagaimana cara kita meyakinkannya?

"bibi punya ide!" lalu bibi Ahn membisikan sesuatu dan setelahnya wajah shock Sehun yang terlihat.

..

Setelah bermain hampir empat jam lamanya, Sehun dan Luhan baru saja berpamitan dengan anak-anak dipanti. Sebagian ada yang merengek agar kedua orang itu tidak meninggalkan mereka, namun bibi Ahn berhasil meyakinkan bahwa mereka akan bermain kesini lagi bersama anak-anak. Setelah mobil Sehun melaju meninggalkan panti Luhan segera membuka suaranya.

"Sehun! Aku tidak tau kau adalah orang yang hangat." Ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"sejak kapan kau mendirikan panti itu, Sehun?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"dua tahun lalu. Saat aku melihat salah satu anak jalanan kedinginan di pinggir jalan dan kelaparan. Sejak itu aku mendirikan panti itu."

"wah kau hebat Sehun!" gumamnya yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun. "lalu kita akan kemana? Ini jam makan siang apa kita akan kembali kerumah?"

"kita akan kerumah orangtua ku. Aku juga sudah memberi tau Chullie eomma untuk datang kerumha dan kita akan makan siang bersama."

Dahi Luhan mengkerut. "ada apa memangnya?"

"kau lihat saja nanti."

..

Mereka sudah selesai makan siang. Saat ini mereka semua sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga kediaman Oh. Hanya ada Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Heechul saja. Kris sedang kuliah.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sehun-ah?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"begini appa," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menarik napas lalu menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut. "aku dan Luhan akan mengadopsi anak."

"MWO?"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: haiii aku apdet cepet kan? Wkwk. Walaupun respon kalian sedikit tapi aku tetep seneng baca review kalian. Jadi gimana? Anehkah sama chap ini?

Ada yang tanya **ff ini dibuat mpreg atau nggak?** Menurut kalian gimana? Tergantung vote ajasihh.

**Ff ini naik rate atau nggak?** Jawabannya adalah nggak. Maafkan aku karena aku masih terlalu kecil untuk bikin nc/?

**Ff ini terinspirasi dari its okay its love ya? **Hooh adegan di pantai itu terinspirasi dari film itu hehehe.

Daaan review kalian adalah penyemangat aku buat nulis ini huhuf, jadi review please yaa biar semangat ngetik akunya-_-

Ohiyaa buat yang bilang ada kesalahan pas di chap2 awal tentang baek atau yg lainnya harap dimaklumi yaa namanya juga amatiran-_- btw chap ini khusus hunhan, kapel yg lain ada di chap depan oke? Wkwk.

**Big thanks to: **

**[ LisnaOhLu120 ][ khalidasalsa ][ panypany ][ Oh Juna93 ][ Wenxiuli12 ][ Lisasa Luhan ][ deerhanhuniie ][ Sherli898 ][ vivikim406 ][ exolrachma ][ choikim1310 ][ danactbh ][ ChanHunBaek ][ laabaikands ][ luhannieka ][ Saravin509 ][ 1004baekie ][ samiyatuara ][ Yohannaemerald ][ adeviaprksoora ][ KimYeHyun ][ kenlee1412 ][ niasw3ty ][ ramyoon ][ melizwufan ][ tiehanhun9094 ][ kyungie ][ Angel Deer ][ SA SA763 ][ lianiys ][ Anisa Ulka301 ][ Zee ][ ellisya pearl ][ Guest ][ Ririn Ayu ][ semvakluhan ][ ncess ][ Name ester ][ RHLH17 ][ Elisye Sihombing ][ Izza ][ karina ][ Keun Yoon ][ Chagi Lu ][ virra . viany ][ Valiend4d ][ ParkByun ][ KiranMelodi ][ Guest ][ viiyoung ][ Marianie ][ novi ][ 3678fans – EXO ][ BLUFIRE0805 ][ Deer20 ][ NengLuhan ][ JYHYunho ][ tchandra07 . tc ][ marina . luvzkim ][ kiway91SL ][ nidahunhan7941 ][ farfaridah16 ][ DEERHUN794 ][ ruixi1 ][ Re-PandA68 ][ jdcchan ][ Kimihange ][ SFA30 ]**

Ada yang belum kesebut? Udah semua kan yaa-_-

Ada yang nanya lagi irene sama suga kemana? Jadi, ada yg mau nampilin mereka lagi untuk konflik berikutny atau nggak? So review yaa

Last

Review please?


	9. Chapter 9: The Answer

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life, Married life

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

_Previous chapter_

"_begini appa," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menarik napas lalu menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut. "aku dan Luhan akan mengadopsi anak."_

"_MWO?"_

CHAPTER 9

"Sehun-ah! Kau belum membicarakan ini denganku!" kata Luhan sambil membulatkan kedua matanya.

"apa-apaan kau ini Sehun?" kini, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"APA? SEHUN ANAKKU INI NORMAL! LUHAN MASIH BISA HAMIL! APA-APAAN KAU INI?!" Heechul memaki Luhan. Yang mendapatkan semburan hanya menghela napas pasrah. Ia sudah tau kalau akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

"begini Lu, eomma, appa, eommonim, aku tau Luhan bisa hamil—"

"KALAU SUDAH TAU KENAPA KAU INGIN MENGADOPSI ANAK HUH?" Heechul memotong ucapan menantunya.

"tolong jangan ada yang menyela pembicaraanku." Ucap Sehun setengah frustasi. "aku tahu Luhan bisa hamil, tapi apa mungkin aku menghamili anak kelas 1 SMA?" Sehun menatap satu persatu wajah yang ada di dalam ruangan. Mereka diam tak ada yang menyangkal ucapan Sehun.

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar kata 'menghamili' dari mulut suaminya itu. Namun ia segera tersadar dan cepat-cepat menatap Sehun.

"tapi kau belum membicarakannya denganku," gumam Luhan. "kita juga masih sekolah dan kau tau itu, lalu jika kita mengadopsi anak bagaimana cara kita mengurusnya?" lanjutnya.

"kita bisa menitipkannya di tempat penitipan anak?" Sehun menggedikan bahunya, "atau kita bisa menitipkannya kepada eomma disini selagi kita sekolah."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, "YA! Dasar anak kurang ajar. Kalau kau belum mampu menjaga anak mending kalian tunggu saja sampain kalian benar-benar siap untuk memiliki anak." Sembur Sungmin tak terima.

"ayolah eomma~" Sehun merajuk. Kebiasaannya agar kemauannya dituruti. Semua yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri. "lagipula, eomma belum melihat interaksi Luhan dengan anak kecil bukan? Luhan sudah pantas menjadi ibu, kurasa." Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar, ia harus bisa meyakinkan semua orang untuk bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"benarkah?" semua mata menatap kearah wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. "benarkah Luhan bisa berinteraksi dengan anak kecil?" tanya Heechul, "lagipula yang aku tau Luhan itu kerjaannya hanya merengek dan suka bermanja manjaan denganku maupun Kris." Ucap Heechul santai.

"ish eomma!"

"jadi... bolehkah aku melakukannya?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi. "aku berjanji, setelah Luhan lulus aku akan memberikan cucu untuk kalian, aku berjanji." Ucap Sehun mencoba meyakinkan.

BUGH

"apa-apaan kau Oh Sehun?!" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun. Ia malu setengah mati mendengar ucapan Sehun yang lumayan blak-blakan tersebut.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'memangnya-apa-yang-salah?' membuat Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"sudahlah, jadi apa kalian benar-benar yakin dan siap untuk memiliki anak? Kalian bisa memikirkan ini matang-matang, jangan sampai kalian menyesal dikemudian hari." ujar Kyuhyun menengahi. Sungmin dan Heechul ikut mengangguk.

"aku tak tau, sebenarnya Sehun belum membicarakan ini sama sekali denganku." Luhan melirik Sehun. "tapi jika soal siap mengurus anak atau tidak, mungkin aku sanggup. Anggap saja aku belajar untuk mengurus rumah tangga kami untuk kedepannya. Bukankah hal itu harus diperdipersiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari?"

Sehun mengaga mendengar perkataan Luhan. Luhan yang katanya Heechul eommonim masih suka merengek dan manja bisa juga berkata bijak seperti itu. Lain halnya dengan Sehun, ketiga orang yang lebih tua dari mereka itu sedang berusaha mencerna perkataan putri kecil mereka. Kalau dilihat-lihat, ada benarnya juga perkataan Luhan.

"baiklah, jika itu mau kalian dan kalian sudah menyanggupinya. Sebisa mungkin kami akan membantu semampu kami." Final Kyuhyun. Langsung saja Sehun tersenyum sumringah yang langsung ditatap malas oleh ketiga yeoja yang berbeda umur itu.

"ahh appa memang jjang! Aku sayang appa!" Sehun tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya. Sangat ooc sekali dengan Sehun yang sok cool jika sedang di sekolah. Batin Luhan miris setelah melihat sisi kedua suaminya itu.

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." Sehun berdiri diikuti dengan Luhan, "dan aku akan membawa anak kami hari minggu nanti. Pastikan eomma, appa dan eommonim harus berada disini, oke? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya menuju mobil mereka.

Sesampainya dimobil Luhan mendengus, menatap Sehun jengkel. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datarnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan mulai melajukan mobil mereka.

"jadi, bisa kau jelaskan Tuan Oh?" tanya Luhan sambil menekan kata 'Tuan Oh'. Yang ditanya hanya menggumam tak jelas membuat Luhan geram.

"YA! Jawab! Kau tidak memberikan penjelasan atas semua ini!"

"bisa diam tidak—"

"tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya!"

"diam atau akan ku ci—"

"tidak."

"um bibirmu sekarang juga."

Luhan bungkam, ia merasakan dadanya yang berdebar dan pipinya terasa memanas. Sehun melirik reaksi Luhan dan tertawa setan dalam hati. Dasar bocah labil. Batinnya.

"nanti, setelah kita sampai dirumah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Sehun dan hanya diangguki oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Baekhyun menatap pemuda yang berada dihadapnnya dengan jengah. Demituhan Baekhyun baru saja ingin beristirahat setelah menangani dua operasi untuk hari ini. Dan sekarang waktu istirahatnya terganggu oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan senyuman tampan –idiot- yang membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

"mengapa kau berada disini?" tanya Baekhyun datar.

"karena kau. Memangnya untuk apalagi?" jawab pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol yang belakangan ini sering muncul dihadapannya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "harusnya kau berada disekolah, bukan disini."

Chanyeol berlaga melihat arlojinya dan berdecak, "ini bahkan sudah jam lima sore, itu berarti sekolah sudah membubarkan para muridnya sejam yang lalu."

"oke, kau sudah bertemu denganku bukan? Sekarang kau bisa pulang. Tidak baik anak sekolah berkeliaran diluar."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "aku lelaki. Mengapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"jelas saja, kau ini masih berstatus siswa. Tidak baik siswa sekolah berkeliaran sedangkan besok masih ada pelajaran disekolah."

"kau salah menilaiku, Byun."

"apa yang sa—"

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya "umur kita bahkan tidak jauh berbeda, dan perlu kau tau, walaupun aku masih sekolah dan berstatus siswa" ia menjeda kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingan dokter muda itu, "tapi aku sudah siap menjadi suami yang kau idamkan." Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya sambil meniup lembut daun telinga Baekhyun. Memberikan sensasi geli untuk dokter muda itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sial ia kalah dengan bocah SMA itu. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah kembali duduk dan menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu dengan cepat, samar-samar semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Baekhyun benci mengakui ini tetapi –Chanyeol sangat tampan, apalagi jika sedang menyeringai- dan mungkin wajah Chanyeol terlihat dewasa dibandingkan dengan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang masih imut-imut itu. Sangat cocok bukan kalau mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih? Sial, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan sejauh itu. Batin Baekhyun menjerit.

"terpesona dengan wajah tampanku, nona Byun?" Chanyeol makin melebarkan seringainya. Baekhyun baru sadar jika sedari tadi ia menatap wajah Chanyeol sambil melamunkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Baekhyun mendecih. "dalam mimpimu saja."

"ahh rupanya kau masih malu untuk mengakui ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menagngkat bahunya acuh, "nanti juga kau akan luluh denganku. Lagipula, aku tidak main-main soal aku menyukaimu—"

"sudahlah, jangan membicarakan hal-hal yang aneh. Aku sedang lelah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

"apa kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya namun tetap menutup matanya, "maksudmu?"

"apa kau benar-benar lelah?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Dan Baekhyun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"apa kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun baru ingat, sejak jam delapan ia sampai rumah sakit ia belum memakan apapun selain roti sebelum ia berangkat. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memikirkan makan. Dan sekarang ia merasa lapar, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar membeli makanan.

Merasa Baekhyun tidak merespon pertanyaannya, Chanyeolpun beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara pintu tertutup membuka sedikit matanya. Ia sudah tidak melihat Chanyeol yang semula duduk dihadapannya.

Kemana bocah itu? Pikir Baekhyun. Terlalu lelah, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur sejenak sebelum ia pulang dan membeli makanan.

..

"baiklah aku menagih janjimu, sekarang."

Luhan melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam Sehun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas lalu menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur. Ia duduk disamping Luhan dan menatap Luhan. Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat sebelum Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya tadi?" tanya Sehun.

"aku butuh penjelasan yang lebih jelas, Sehun."

"baiklah." Sehun membenarkan letak handuknya yang masih berada di atas kepalanya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Luhan.

"ini ide bibi Ahn, sebenarnya." Ia melihat Luhan akan menyela ucapannya, dengan segera ia menaruh jari tekunjuknya di bibir Luhan dan menggeleng pelan. Seakan mengerti, Luhan segera mengangguk paham.

Sehu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "bibi Ahn bilang, mungkin dengan cara ini kita bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita dan bisa menyadarkan perasaan kita masing-masing." Sehun melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sedikit bingung. "memangnya kau mau terbawa oleh perasaan yang tidak jelas seperti ini sedangkan kita sudah berumah tangga?"

Luhan masih diam, berpikir. Mungkin Sehun ada benarnya juga. Lagipula ia sudah cocok dengan salah satu anak di panti asuhan Sehun. Mencoba tidak ada salahnya bukan? Lagipula, mereka juga menyayangi anak-anak, bukan hanya sekedar untuk percobaan semata.

"tapi.. apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin dan siap? Maksudku, kau mengerti bukan? Menjadi orang tua di umur yang masih terlalu muda seperti kita tidak akan mudah."

"akan mudah jika kita mau berkerjasama dan bersikap sebagaimana orangtua yang sudah pantas untuk mengurus anak-anaknya."

Luhan menggumam 'aaa' sambil mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Lagipula tadi ia juga sudah menyutujuinya bukan?

"sekarang kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. "dan kau mau siapa yang menjadi anak kita?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir. "bagaimana denganmu, Sehun?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah balik bertanya. Sehun menghela napas melihatnya.

"aku kan bertanya padamu, Lu. Jawab dulu baru kau bertanya padaku."

"aku tidak bisa. Aku takut jika pilihan kita berbeda." Suara Luhan mengecil diakhir kaliamat. Sehun mengerti, Luhan takut pilihannya tidak sesuai dengan pilihan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sebentar memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk memilih dengan matang. Tak lama ia menemukan ide.

"aku tau, bagaimana jika kita menyebutkan nama anak yang akan kita adopsi secara bersamaan? Dalam hitungan ketiga kita menyebutkan namanya, lalu siapa yang menyebutkan nanamnya terlebih dahulu dia yang menang dan yang kalah harus menerima tanpa adanya beban, bagaimana?" ujar Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum ia menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"kita hitung bersama-sama," Sehun memberi kode kepada Luhan, kemudian mereka mulai menghitung, "hana..dul..set!"

"Haowen/Haowen!"

Hening. Lalu tak lama terdengar gelak tawa. Mereka tak menyangka ternyata pilihan mereka sama. Atau mungkinkah mereka mempunyai feeling yang sama?

"ahahaha aku tak menyangka kau memilih Haowen." Ucap Luhan yang masih sedikit tertawa. Ia melihat Sehun yang sudah menghentikan tawanya namun masih tersenyum geli.

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, padahal kau baru bertemu dengan Haowen satu kali. Kalau aku, wajar saja. Karena memang Haowen yang paling lengket denganku. Bahkan banyak yang bilang jika aku adalah ayahnya."

Luhan mengangguk, "entah kenapa aku juga merasa kalian seperti itu." Mata Luhan menyipit curiga, "atau jangan-jangan Haowen adalah anakmu dengan simpananmu?"

Mata Sehun membola, "simpanan macam apa? Jangan berbicara ngelantur, Luhan." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

Bukannya takut, Luhan malah terkikik, "aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau menganggapnya serius?"

Sehun mendengus, "karena bercandaanmu tidak lucu." Sehun membuang mukanya kesamping.

"benarkah?" tanya Luhan pura-pura terkejut. "ahh aku sangat kecewa."

Sehun tidak bergeming. Luhan merasa diacuhkan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai lucu.

"Sehun...jahat sekali...hiks"

Sehun tetap pada posisinya. Ia tau ini hanya akal-akalan Luhan saja.

"Sehun jahat hiks..hiks.. AKH!" Luhan menjerit. Sehun berjengit kaget dan segera menatap Luhan panik.

"Lu! Kau kenapa? Hey—kau dengar aku?" Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan. Luhan terus merintuh memegangi dadanya yang kesakitan. Sehun panik setengah mati, Luhan jantunga –batinnya-

"Lu! Tolong jangan seperti ini kumohon. Astaga, dimana ponselk—"

"hahahahaha" Luhan tertawa keras. Ia sudah tidak kuat melihat ekspresi panik Sehun yang benar-benar sangat jelek. Sehun yang merasa kecolongan karena dengan mudahnya percaya pada rusa licik itu segera menatap tajam gadis yang sedang sibuk tertawa itu.

Luhan yang masih tertawa segera menghentikan tawanya setelah melihat aura hitam disekitar Sehun, "oops" gumamnya dan segera nyengir dengan kedua tangannya yang menunjukan huruf v.

"awas kau O Luhan! Kemari kau!"

"KYAAA"

..

Baekhyun masih tertidur, namun ia mencium harum _bibimbap_ di dalam mimpinya. Tunggu, apakah di dalam mimpi bisa mencium bau makanan? Baekhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya dan tak lama ia membuka matanya perlahan. Dan benar saja ia melihat sekotak bungkus makanan yang ia yakini itu adalah _bibimbap_ dan satu botol air mineral. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dan ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Mungkin ia tidak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah terjaga.

"makanlah."

"huh?" Baekhyun masih ling-lung akibat baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata Chanyeol menyadari jika ia sudah bangun.

Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "sejak kapan?" tanyanya. Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan meletakannya di saku celana.

"maksudmu?"

"sejak kapan kau berada disitu? Bukankah tadi kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun memperjelas ucapannya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"sejak satu jam yang lebih mungkin?" Chanyeol menggedikan bahunya, "atau lebih? Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Sekarang kau makanlah, kau belum makan bukan?"

"tau darimana kau jika aku belum makan?"

"hanya feeling." Gumama Chanyeol. "cepat dimakan aku tau kau sudah kelaparan."

Baekhyun mendengus, namun ia membuka kotak makanan itu. Mau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong soal perutnya yang benar-benar sudah lapar.

"mengapa kau menungguku?" tanya Baekhyu lagi setelah suapan kelimanya. Chanyeol kali ini tidak banyak bicara, Baekhyun merasa aneh akan hal itu. Apa ia sedang ada masalah? Ah, lagipula untuk apa ia memikirkannya, apa pedulinya?"

"apa aku tidak boleh menunggumu?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"jika kau ditanya, harusnya kau menjawab. Bukan malah bertnya balik."

Chanyeol dim untuk beberapa menit. Pikirannya masih melayang dengan percakapannya dengan seseorang saat ia sedang berda di sekolah tadi. Baekhyun yang melihatnya sedikit bingung. Mungkin benar jika Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"baiklah maafkan aku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"kau aneh." Gumam Baekhyun yang masih bisa didengar oleh lelaki itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"lalu, apa masalah kalau aku aneh? Ahh aku mengerti, kau tidak menyukaiku karena aku aneh bukan? Ya, aku aneh karena sudah mengganggumu dan mengejarmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku aneh karena terus-terusan memikirkanmu. Aku aneh karena tertarik denganmu yang jelas jelas sangat anti terhadapku. Aku aneh bukan? Dan seharusnya gadis berpendidikan sepertimu tidak berdekatan dengan orang aneh sepertiku." Ucapan Chanyeol sangat tajam dan memberikan efek aneh untuk Baekhyun.

"ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol?"

"ada apa denganku?" ulang Chanyeol. "kau tak usah repot-repot memikirkan orang aneh dan gila sepertiku Baekhyun."

"aku tidak mengeri—"

BUGH

"argghh sial!"

Chanyeol memukul meja dan sedikit berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. dan itu membuat Baekhyun shock. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan takut. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baek aku—"

Tanpa mendengarkan Chanyeol Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: haiiii aku update fast kan yaa? Hehhehe ada yang bilang alurnya terlalu cepet jadi aku memutuskan untuk sedikit diulur gitudehh, ngerti kan? Ngerti dong yaa-_-

Maapin nihh buat yang minta jangan adopsi anak, setelah ku pikir pikir Luhan bakalan hamil kok, tapi nanti sebelum ending yaa. Udah pada ngerti kan kenapa aku gak nuat Luhan hamil sekarang?

Dan buat yang bilang 'ini kan gs, kok mpreg sih' nah wkwkwkw aku juga ngakak pas ingetnya. Aku ngetik mpreg kemaren tuh gara gara ada yang review minta mpreg. Dengan mata yang setengah ngantuk jadinya aku ketik begitu deh. Karna aku kalo ngetik ff selalu tengah malem gapernah siang bolong. Oke ini gapenting-_-

Dan gimanaa chap ini? Sudah puaskahh atau hunhan momennya kurang? Tenang, asal respon kalian banyak, berarti semakin banyak yg minat sama ff abal ini, semakin cepat juga aku apdetnyaa.

**Big thanks to:**

**[ Sarah Park ][ indryy ][ danactebh ][ oh xi chyntia ][ Elisye Sihombing ][ Guest ][ choikim1310 ][ ramyoon ][ deva94bubletea ][ Oh CheoCheo ][ indriyani524 ][ Nevan296 ][ oh chaca ][ semvakluhan ][ fckngselu ][ lxlhn ][ oh serin ][ Okta HunHan ][ guest ][ hun12 ][ guest ][ Miss ][ chenminaegy ][ Ririn Ayu ][ gotgotJMJJBY7 ][ khalidasalsa ][ Sherli898 ][ Kim YeHyun ][ 1004baekie ][ Oh Juna93 ][ panypany ][ Yohannaemerald ][ ronanieki28 ][ Wenxiuli12 ][ ChaguLu ][ guest ][ sehunx ][ Lisasa Luhan ][ ruixi1 ][ ziaeril04 ][ samiyatuara09 ][ Angel Deer ][ noVi ][ guest ][ vivikim406 ][ kenlee1412 ][ DEERHUN794 ][ Arifahohse ][ Seravin509 ][ ChanHunBaek ][ LisnaOhLu120 ][ luhannieka ][ laabaikands ][ Misslah ][ tiehanhun9094 ]**

Aku nerima banget saran dari kalian, tenang ajaa aku usahain ff ini sesuai saran kalian. Semoga kalian gak kecewa karna aku tetep akan bikin luhan sehun adopsi anak. Tapi bakal dipastiin nanti luhannya hamil kok. Dan yn minta nc... hmm dipikirin lagi oke wkwk.

Dan yg buat nanya umur aku berapa. Aku baru umur 18 kemaren lusa haha. Masih kecil banget kan yaa-_- lagipula, aku gabisa buat nc. Takutnya nanti kalo aku buat nc nanti maksa dan gak ngefeel. Jadi biarkan aku pertimbangkan sejenak.

Untuk irene dan suga... aku bakalan nampilin mereka tapi nanti. Gak seru dong kalo gak ada konfliknya lgi haha. Tapi tenang aja itu masih nanti. Karena kalian masih gak rela kan hunhan sweet momentnya diganggu, haha.

Udahdeh sekian. Jan lupa review yaa teman teman yg aku sayang /g-_- kalo masih ada yg mau tanya tanya review aja, dan saran kalian selalu diterima kook. Atau pm juga bisaa.

Last

Review please?


	10. Chapter 10: A New Love

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life, Married life

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

_Previous chapter _

"_kau aneh." Gumam Baekhyun yang masih bisa didengar oleh lelaki itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan._

"_lalu, apa masalah kalau aku aneh? Ahh aku mengerti, kau tidak menyukaiku karena aku aneh bukan? Ya, aku aneh karena sudah mengganggumu dan mengejarmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku aneh karena terus-terusan memikirkanmu. Aku aneh karena tertarik denganmu yang jelas jelas sangat anti terhadapku. Aku aneh bukan? Dan seharusnya gadis berpendidikan sepertimu tidak berdekatan dengan orang aneh sepertiku." Ucapan Chanyeol sangat tajam dan memberikan efek aneh untuk Baekhyun._

"_ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol?" _

"_ada apa denganku?" ulang Chanyeol. "kau tak usah repot-repot memikirkan orang aneh dan gila sepertiku Baekhyun." _

"_aku tidak mengerti—"_

_BUGH_

"_argghh sial!"_

_Chanyeol memukul meja dan sedikit berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. dan itu membuat Baekhyun shock. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan takut. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya._

"_Baek aku—"_

_Tanpa mendengarkan Chanyeol Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkannya._

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 10

"jadi, kemarin kau kemana sampai-sampai tidak masuk? Kau kan tau sendiri Luhan, kita ini masih termasuk siswa baru. Siswa baru itu seharusnya menunjukkan keteladanan kita. Kau itu seperti tidak niat sekolah kau tau? Kau itu kan baru saja izin untuk honeymoon, dan kemarin kau malah membolos? Oh Luhan, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dewasamu." Ucap Yixing panjang lebar sambil menekankan kata 'dewasamu' membuat yang diceramahi mendengus malas.

"hey Xing, aku beri tau ya, yang pertama kita sedang di kantin. Yang kedua suaramu itu keras sekali dan aku bisa mati jika semua siswa disini mendengarnya. Yang ketiga kemarin aku tidak membolos, tapi aku terlambat, oke? Dan yang terakhir, apa-apaan dengan kata dewasa itu? Kau tau aku ini masih jauh dibawah umur." Jawab Luhan sedikit berbisik dan sinis. Ia tidak mau jika ia harus mati ditangan para fans Sehun, demituhan mereka semua menyeramkan, buas, tidak berperi keLuhanan –eh?

Yixing menghela napasnya. "oke sanggahanmu diterima." Yixing mangut-mangut sambil memandang Luhan penuh selidik. "tapi—" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik, "kau sudah menikah, dan pastinya kalian sudah melakukan malam pertama, iyakan?"

Wajah Luhan saat ini benar-benar memerah. Bukan karena pertanyaan Yixing, melainkan ia jadi mengingat malam pertamanya bersama Sehun sewaktu dipantai. Ugh ia jadi malu sendiri jika mengingatnya. Yixing menyeringai –imut- melihat reaksi Luhan. Ia terkikik tanpa sadar.

PLAK

"ouchhh." Yixing mengelus sayang lengannya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Luhan. Ia memandang Luhan tajam, dibalas delikan imut dari Luhan. Ah jangan lupakan wajah Luhan yang masih memerah akibat pertanyaan Yixing tadi.

"apa masalahmu? Aish tanganmu kasar sekali." Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"habis, kau kurang ajar sih." Ucap Luhan tanpa sadar. Yixing segera menoleh menatap Luhan menganga. Luhan yang baru sadar segera menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya.

"a-apa? J-jadi aku benar? K-kau dan Seh...un..."

"t-tidak Xing, a-anu m-maksudku tadi i-itu—"

"hai apa kami boleh bergabung?" tanya seseorang yang muncul di depan meja Luhan dan Yixing. Yixing tersenyum sumringah, sedangkan Luhan hanya mendengus melihatnya. Itu Kai dan Sehun.

"oh silahkan! Kebetulan meja kami memang kosong." Ucap Yixing semangat. Luhan menatap Yixing jengkel.

"bukankah masih banyak meja yang kosong? Aku malas berurusan dengan para fans kalian jika kalian terus-terusan mengikuti kami seperti ini." Ucap Luhan sinis.

Kai terkekeh geli. "oh itu tidak akan terjadi Luhan. Kau pikir ini di drama-drama dimana para fans kami membully kalian? Sekaliapun kau membeberkan pernikahanmu dengan Sehun juga tidak ada yang berani menyentuhmu, karena kau adalah istri Oh Sehun yang terhormat—akhh sakit, Sehun!"

Sehun pura-pura tak mendengarkan Kai, ia beralih menatap Luhan. "yang dikatakan Kai memang benar, mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu Lu jadi kau tak perlu takut." Ucap Sehun yang berada tepat di hadapan Luhan/ luhan mendesah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka memulai makannya. Sebenarnya hanya Kai dan Sehun saja karena makanan Luhan dan Yixing sudah tinggal sedikit dan Luhan tidak berniat menghabiskan makanannya. Sehun mengernyit melihatnya.

"kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" Luhan menatap Sehun dan menggeleng. "wae?"

Luhan menggedikkan bahunya, "entahlah. Tidak bernafsu."

"tidak bernafsu?" ulang Sehun. "kau harus makan Luhan. Lihatlah tubuh kurusmu itu—"

"aku tidak kurus!" ucap Luhan setengah merengek.

"kau iya."

"aku tidak!"

"kau iya."

"aku tidak! Sehun—" ucapan Luhan terhenti karena Sehun menyodorkan sendoknya ke depan mulutnya.

"ayo makan." Dengan ragu Luhan menerima suapan sang suami. Sehun tersenyum dan mulailah acara suap-suapan. Tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kearah mereka termasuk Kai dan Yixing yang merasa menjadi lalat diantara Sehun dan Luhan.

"ekhem!" suara dehaman menghentikan acara suap-suapan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun mendengus sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"ini kantin bukan taman. Jika ingin bermesraan pergilah ke taman." Ingin sekali Sehun membungkus tubuh Kai dan membuangnya ke samudra segitiga. Namun apalah daya ia hanya bisa berandai, karena Kai adalah makhluk yang menyebalkan sejak lahir.

"aku akan ke kelas duluan ne, ppai~" pamit Yixing. Luhan hanya membulatkan mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak jadi karena Yixing keburu pergi. Ia merengut sebal.

"ahh sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Daripada harus menjadi lalat." Kai juga pergi meninggalkan meja kantin. Dan tinggalah mereka berdua disini.

Luhan menatap Sehun, "kenapa kalian hanya berdua?"

Sehun menyesap jusnya "entahlah, Jongdae bilang ada urusan di kelas sebelah, Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya, Kris entah kemana." Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"oh ya, Lu. Nanti sepulang sekolah kita akan membeli perlengkapan Haaowen, sekalian mendekorasi kamarnya, bagaimana?"

"benarkah? Ahh~ senangnya. Sehun, pokoknya nanti kita harus mendekor kamar Haowen sebagus dan senyaman mungkin! Ugh aku jadi tidak sabar." Luhan menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dengan wajah yang berbinar. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"aku akan menunggumu di depan kelasmu nanti." Ucap Sehun dibalas anggukan semangat dari Luhan. "yasudah, ayo kuantar ke kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk." Keduanya beranjak, lalu sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan. Membuat seisi kantin menatap mereka curiga. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu. Aih beginilah jika remaja sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"sudah kau catat semua?" mereka sedang berada di mobil menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat antusias. Luhan membaca ponselnya sekali lagi dan mengangguk.

"kurasa sudah lengkap." Luhan menyimpan ponselnya di saku roknya. "kira kira kau ingin design kamar yang seperti apa?" tanya Luhan sambil memusatkan perhatiannya kearah Sehun yang sedang mengemudi. Terlihat Sehun berpikir sebentar.

"hmm.. Iron Man? Bibi Ahn bilang Haowen sangat suka Iron Man. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan tersenyum, "kurasa itu ide bagus. Haowen pasti akan senang sekali."

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai di basement dan mereka keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. "hey, bukankah kemarin kau tidak setuju untuk mengadopsi anak?" goda Sehun.

Luhan mengernyit, "aku bukannya tidak setuju, hanya saja kau kan belum membicarakannya denganku, tentu saja aku shock. Lagipula kalau anaknya seperti Haowen aku pasti akan sangat setuju." Ucap Luhan kelewat semangat. Kemudian keudanya tertawa bersama.

Kemudian mereka memulai belanja mereka. Mulai dari pakaian, sepatu, sendal, tas, lemari dan tempat tidur yang bergambar Iron Man. Bahkan Sehun sempat ngotot ingin tempat tidur tingkat itu harus sampai dirumahnya malam ini juga walaupun sang pelayan sudah menjelaskan bahwa mereka harus mengambil barangnya dulu dari pabrik. Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika ia mengalah. Sehun memang sudah terlahir untuk menjadi manusia arogant dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah restaurant yang berada disana.

Setelah selesai mereka bergegas pulang. Barang barang yang tadi mereka beli akan diantarkan ke rumah mereka tentunya malam ini juga. Dalam perjalanan pulang terlihat Luhan yang memejamkan matanya. sehun tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipi Luhan. Lalu kembali fokus mengemudi.

Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Saat meletakkan Luhan di tempat tidur Sehun menatap wajah damai itu dengan tatapan lembut, lalu mengecup keningnya dan segera ia melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah dengan piyama dan sebuah handuk yang bertengger di kepalanya. Lalu ia melihat Luhan yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah mengantuk. Ia menghampiri istri rusanya itu.

"hey, kenapa bangun?" Sehun berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum.

"oh hai Sehun. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja tidur dengan menggunakan seragam. Kau baru selesai mandi?" Sehun mengangguk "kemarilah." Luhan mengibaskan tangannya yang di balas tatapan bingung Sehun.

"duduklah di bawah dan taruh kepalamu disini." Kata Luhan sambil menepuk pahanya. Sehun masih belum mengerti hanya menuruti perintah Luhan saja. Ia duduk berhadapan denagn Luhan di lantai dan menaruh kepalanya di paha Luhan. Kemudian ia merasakan Luhan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"dasar bayi besar." Gumam Luhan yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun. Ia tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian memeluk kaki Luhan dan memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini oleh istrinya.

"lakukan ini setiap aku selesai mandi, oke?"

"itu pernyataan." Cibir Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh, "memang. Karena kau menyukainya jadi kau harus selalu melakukannya untukku."

"apapun untukmu, tuan arrogant." Canda Luhan. "jja selesai~" sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusak sayang kepala Luhan.

"terimakasih sayang. Kau pergilah mandi. Aku kan menunggu kurir-kurir itu sampai." Luhan mengangguk. Ia beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sebelum tangannya di tahan oleh Sehun.

"ada apa lagi?" bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Luhan. Sang pemilik bibir terdiam karena pergerakan tiba tiba tersebut. tak lama ia menatap Sehun tajam dengan wajah yang memerah. Menggemaskan sekali.

"ish Sehun!" Sehun tertawa. Luhan langsung berbalik menuju kamar mandi sambil menggerutu. Ia masih malu dan belum terbiasa, oke?

.

.

.

Marrying Mr. Arrogant

TOK TOK

Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Baekhyun sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan untuk pasien yang akan menjalankan operasi besok. Setelah berteriak 'masuk' tak lama menampilkan sosok tinggi yang saat ini tidak ingin Baekhyun temui. Baekhyun menatap orang itu sekilah sebelum kembali berkutat dengan kertas kertasnya.

"boleh aku duduk?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia menutup pintu.

"bukankah kau selalu melakukan apa yang kau mau?" Chanyeol meringis mendengar kalimat pedas yang keluar dari mulut dokter cantik tersebut. lalu ia duduk dihadapan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kertas kertasnya seolah mengabaikan keadaanya.

Hening beberapa saat. Chanyeol sedang asik memandangi Baekhyun tiba tiba gadis itu memandangnya tajam. "jika kau kesini hanya untuk memandangiku, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan daripada meladenimu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting." Ucap Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

"hey, mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana. Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan segera beranjak dan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Baekhyun saat tubuhnya di seret keluar.

"diam dan ikuti saja nona Byun. Aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang macam macam. Aku berjanji.

Chanyeol mengajaknya ke sungai Han. Malam ini akan ada kembang api kata Chanyeol. Disinilah mereka, duduk di pinggir sungai sambil menikmati cup eskrim yang Chanyeol beli sebelum kesini. Lagi lagi keheningan meliputi mereka. Mereka hanya sedang menikmati similar angin malam ditampah es krim sangat menenangkan. Tak lama Chanyeol mulai membuka suaranya.

"maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan hampir menyerupai bisikkan. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung melihat wajah sendu Chanyeol.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Chnayeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"ada saatnya dimana aku menjadi kuat dan menjadi orang lemah. Dan mungkin sekarang aku sedang menjadi orang lemah. Menurutmu apa salah jika lelaki memiliki sisi lemah, bahkan jika ia sampai menangis. Apa itu salah?"

Baekhyun menatapnya semakin bingung. Ia mencoba mencerna kata kata Chanyeol dan mencoba memahaminya. "ada saatnya dimana seorang lelaki terlalu lelah untuk menjadi kuat." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya. "dan tidak salah jika lelaki itu menangis. Karena bila kita menangis kita dapat mengeluarkan emosi kita yang kita pendam." Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian ia menggeser duduknya dan memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Baekhyun sempat kaget dan hendak protes. Namun ia urungkan niatnya saat merasakan bahunya basah.

Chanyeol menangis..

Dipelukannya.

..

"waaahh"

"berhenti berkata 'wah' Lu. Apa kau tidak mempunyai kata kata lain selain wah?" Sehun menatap jengkel Luhan yang sedari tadi berkeliling kamar yang akan digunakan Haowen nanti.

"tidak Sehun, ini sangat keren!" saat Luhan selesai mandi, Sehun mengajaknya menuju kamar yang akan ditempati Haowen. Dan saat itu juga Luhan terpana dengan isi kamarnya. Entah bagaimana bisa Sehun menyelesaikan kamarnya secepat ini namun Luhan tidak peduli. Itu adalah salah satu _The Power Of Sehun_.

Luhan berjalan mendekati balkon dan berdiri disana sambil menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya sebelum sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan tersenyum lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya de tubuh suaminya.

"kau senang?" tanya Sehun sambil menaruh dagunya di bahu Luhan dan menghirup aroma violet milik Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"tentu. Terimakasih Sehun."

"untuk?"

"semuanya. Terlalu banyak untuk dijelaskan."

Sehun mengangguk paham. "aku senang jika melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia, Lu."

Hening sesaat. Mereka menikmati momen yang menurut mereka seperti mimpi. Jika memang benar mimpi, mereka tidak akan pernah mau bangun dan menghilangkan rasa nyaman ini.

"Sehun?" panggi Luhan dengan suara yang lembut. Sehun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"aku mencintaimu." Lirih Luhan namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarkannya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan yang terlihat memerah. "aku lebih mencintaimu." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti segera memejamkan matanya. Tak lama ia merasakan bibir hangat Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Mereka saling memangut dalam kehangantan. Tidak ada nafsu. Hanya ciuman yang menggambarkan perasaan cinta mereka masing masing.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: halooo. Gimana hunhan momentnya? Hehehe. Sesuai permintaan kalian nih, aku fokusin ke hunhannya aja. Chanbaeknya aku selipin sedikit aja. Udah puaskah? Atau masih kurang?

Btw, mau hiatus nih 2 minggu. Aku udah mulai uts untuk dua minggu kedepan. Huhu. Doakan yaa semoga lancar. Aku janji deh sebagai gantinya nanti selesai uts aku langsung update hunhan momentnya. Dan siap siap chap depan dedek haowen mulai muncul nihhh~

**Big thanks to: **

**[ choikim1310 ][ Arifahohse ][ danactebh ][ deva94bubletea ][ Choco chipz ][ Riski ][ Anggita ][ REALpcywife ][ Nasya Q ][ Guest ][ Oh CheoCheo ][ LisnaOhLu12 ][ d. oxoxo ][ oh chaca ][ guest ][ dimas lucifer ][ Misslah ][ hun12 ][ Light-B ][ luhannieka ][ Ririn Ayu ][ ChanHunBaek ][ Vinka668 ][ khalidasalsa ][ 1004baekie ][ Kim213 ][ Sherli898 ][ samiyatuara09 ][ Nevan296 ][ ruixi1 ][ Kim YeHyun ][ kenlee1412 ][ Seravin509 ][ fckngselu ][ Yohannaemerald ][ laabaikands ][ Juna Oh ][ Wenxiulli12 ][ DEERHUN794 ][ [vivikim404 ][ luluhunhun ]**

Nahh buat dek **luhannieka **yg ngebet banget nc nanti aku usahain ya kalo chapnya udah sampe luhannya lulus sekolah haha. Buat dek** fckngselu **ini udah manis lom hunhannya? Wkwk tapi maapin kalo masih pendek ya masih belom nemu ide lagi TAT. Dan buat kalian yang lain yg nebak haowen, kalian memang luar biasa! Terus juga yang penasaran kenapa chanyeol kemaren ngamuk, jawabannya bakal kejawab di chap depan (mungkin). Haha oke sekian dulu. See ya on next chap. Mwah:*

Last

Review?


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to Our Home, Haowen!

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life, Married life

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

_Previous Chapter _

"Sehun?" panggi Luhan dengan suara yang lembut. Sehun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"aku mencintaimu." Lirih Luhan namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarkannya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan yang terlihat memerah. "aku lebih mencintaimu." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti segera memejamkan matanya. Tak lama ia merasakan bibir hangat Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Mereka saling memangut dalam kehangantan. Tidak ada nafsu. Hanya ciuman yang menggambarkan perasaan cinta mereka masing masing.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 11

"Momm"

"Mommmm"

"Mommyyy!"

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kali ini apa lagi?

BRUK

Dan tak lama Luhan merasakan kakinya dipeluk erat oleh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

"YAK! Oh Haowen! Kembalikan cokelat daddy!"

"shileo!"

"kemarikan!"

"shileo shileo! Mommy~"

"YaTuhan kali ini apalagi Oh Sehun Oh Haowen?!" Luhan bertanya garang tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan. Lagipula kakinya juga masih digelayuti oleh si kecil.

Sudah seminggu hari ini kediaman keluarga kecil Oh menjadi ramai. Entah itu suara Sehun yang merengek, ataupun suara si kecil Haowen yang suka sekali mengganggu daddynya itu, yang ujung-ujungnya suara melengking Luhan yang menjadi akibatnya. Namun Luhan merasa kehidupannya sudah lebih dari lengkap semenjak kedatangan si kecil Haowen.

_Flashback _

"_selamat datang dirumah baru!"_

_Sehun membuka penutup mata yang berada di kepala Haowen lalu menurunkan si kecil dari gendongannya. Si kecil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari pemandangan di ruangan yang bernuansa Iron Man tersebut sebelum ia berlari menaiki tempat tidur barunya dan berlompat-lompat disana. Membuat kedua orang yang menatapnya terkekeh kecil._

"_eyy eyy hentikan itu, kau bisa menyakiti Iron Man nya kau tau?" ucap Sehun ngawur sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk dipinggirnya. Disusul oleh Luhan yang menoyor kepalanya._

"_dasar bodoh." Gumam istrinya yang masih dapat di dengar oleh lelaki pucat itu. Saat hendak membalas, sebuah suara cadel seperti di kartun-kartun mengalihkan pandangannya._

"_woah ini untuk Haowen paman noona?" tanya si kecil, kemudian Sehun menyentil hidungnya._

"_apa-apaan itu dengan paman dan noona? Kami sekarang adalah orangtuamu, Haowen."_

"_eehh?" si kecil Haowen mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tanda ia tidak mengerti. Luhan mencubitnya gemas._

"_mulai sekarang kami adalah Eomma dan Appa Haowen!" kata Luhan dengan senyuman semangatnya. Sehun mengernyit tidak suka._

"_Eomma Appa? Aku merasa seperti berumur 35 tahun." Ucap Sehun sambil membuat wajah horrornya. "serius, Lu. Kita masih sangat muda dan seharusnya panggilan yang tepat adalah Mommy Daddy."_

_Luhan mendengus. "tidak usah sok bule. Apa yang salah dengan Eomma dan Appa? Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu karena kita warga kenegaraan Korea, bukan warga kenegaraan Amerika."_

"_tapi aku tidak mau."_

"_oh ayolah Sehun, sifat menyebalkanmu mulai muncul."_

"_tapi kau juga sama menyebalkannya."_

"_tak bisakah kau me—"_

"_unggg?"_

_Kedua orang dewasa –remaja- yang sedang berdebat itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah bocah yang saat ini sedang memandang keduanya dengan pandangan yang super imut._

_Luhan mendesah pasrah, "baiklah, baik. Haowen sayang mulai hari ini panggil kami Mommy Daddy, ne?"_

"_t-tapi Haowen bukan anak paman dan noona." Lirih si kecil dengan aksen khas anak-anaknya. Membuat Luhan mendekati Haowen dan mengangkup wajah kecil itu sambil tersenyum._

"_hey, jangan seperti itu. Pokoknya mulai hari ini, detik ini Haowen adalah anak Mommy dan Daddy. Haowen tidak usah memikirkan banyak hal karena Haowen masih kecil untuk mengerti. Yang penting kami berjanji akan menjadi orangtua yang selalu ada untuk Haowen!"_

"_be-benarkah?" tanyanya lagi sedikit ragu. Saat Luhan hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah mengangkat tubuh kecil Haowen dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. _

"_tentu saja jagoan! Kami sangat menyayangimu." Kemudian lelaki pucat itu mendekap tubuh kecil itu yang sedang terkikik karena Sehun menggelitiki lehernya dengan hidungnya. _

"_eoh? Mommy tidak mau ikut berpelukan dengan kami?" goda Sehun. Luhan terkekeh kecil sebelum bergabung untuk ikut berpelukan dengan kedua lelakinya._

_**Flashback off**_

HUP

Luhan menggendong Haowen yang masih saja merengek. Ia menatap Sehun jengkel. "ayolah Daddy, mengalah pada anakmu." Ucap Luhan sambil menekankan kalimat 'daddy'. Sehun pura-pura merajuk yang dibalas wajah garang sang istri.

"baiklah ayo kita sarapan jagoan. Setelah ini Mommy dan Daddy akan mengantarmu ke playgroup." Luhan mendudukkan tubuh kecil Haowen di kursi makan. Diikuti dirinya dan Sehun. Yah memang pada saat Sehun dan Luhan berada di sekolah, Haowen dititipkan di playgroup, siangnya Sungmin menjemput Howen dan membawanya kerumah neneknya. Sorenya, Sehun dan Luhan akan menjemput anak mereka dan membawanya pulang. Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga kecil mereka.

Awalnya, Heechul masih ragu atas keputusan anak dan menantunya itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula, setelah ia melihat Haowen yang notabennya adalah copy-an dari Sehun kecil, wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu langsung menyukainya, bahkan menyayanginya. Sayang, ia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama cucunya saat liburan saja. Karena ia masih bekerja walaupun Luhan sudah menikah. Namun Kris masih kuliah, dan ia juga butuh untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

..

Tidak terasa ujian akhir akan datang sebentar lagi, lebih tepatnya seminggu lagi. Luhan akan naik ke kelas dua, sedangkan Sehun akan lulus dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Itu juga yang membuat mereka menjadi sibuk belajar. Sibuk belajar dalam artian Luhan yang sibuk dengan pena dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, dan Sehun yang sibuk membaca sesekali menandai kalimat penting pada buku-buku super tebalnya. Mengabaikan tatapan cemberut dari makhluk kecil yang merasa diabaikan. Ini pukul tujuh dan biasanya mereka akan makan malam lalu akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar si kecil. Seperti Sehun yang akan mengajak si kecil bermain Iron Man, Luhan mendapat serangan gelitikan dari kedua lelaki berbeda umur itu karena kalah dalam menjawab permainan abc lima dasar, ataupun Luhan yang mendongengkan si kecil sampai si kecil tertidur. Masih banyak kegiatan mereka, dan sekarang si kecil Haowen merindukannya. Merindukan perhatian Mommy dan Daddynya.

"Mom.."

Luhan hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu. Haowen cemberut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lelaki yang memakai kacamata minusnya untuk membaca.

"Daddy?" Haowen mencoba memanggil Daddynya dengan nada manja. Biasanya Sehun akan langsung menghampirinya dan menggigit pelan pipi si kecil karena gemas. Namun kali ini Daddynya hanya menggumam tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Sama persis dengan yang barusan Mommynya lakukan. Ia semakin cemberut, bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mom, Dad Haowen ingin beelmainnn." Si kecil mencoba mengambil perhatian keduanya, namun hanya keheningan yang ia dapat. Akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit terisak. Tapi sepertinya kedua orang itu benar-benar batu sampai akhirnya Haowen emosi dibuatnya.

"MOMMY DAN DADDY JAHAT. HAOWEN MALAH CAMA KALIAN! POKOKNYA HAOWEN MALAH!"

BRAKK

Pintu kamar Sehun dan Luhan dibanting. Membuat kedua orang yang sedang sibuk pada dunianya sendiri itu melongo tidak percaya.

"Hun...?"

"Lu... apa kita berbuat salah?" tanya Sehun tak sadar diri. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menatap suaminya datar.

"dasar bodoh." Dan Luhanpun langsung beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar anaknya yang sedang ngambek, meninggalkan Sehun dengan keterdiamannya.

"memangnya apa yang aku laku—ah! Benar juga dia pasti merasa diabaikan karena kami sibuk belajar! Bagaimana aku bisa begitu bodoh?" ucap Sehun kepada angin yang berlalu sambil menepuk keningnya. lalu saat tersadar ia langsung buru-buru menyusul Luhan ke kamar Haowen. Pasti saat ini anaknya sedang nangis tersedu-sedu—tuhkan benar! Sehun melangkah memasuki kamar Haowen, ia bisa melihat Luhan sedang membujuk bocah itu agar ia berhenti menangis. Saat Luhan menyadari kehadiran suaminya, ia langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sehun mengangguk dan langsung mendekati Haowen yang sedang menangis dengan posisi tengkurap.

"jagoan Daddy? Masa jagoan menangis?" bujuk Sehun. Ia berusaha membalikkan tubuh Haowen yang lumayan sulit karena Haowen menahan tubuhnya.

"ohh ayolah jagoan, mana ada anak laki-laki yang menangis?" Haowen masih menghiraukannya. Ia melirik Luhan yang sedang menatapnya. Tak lama gadis itu mendesah pelan.

"hey chagi, maafkan kami ya? Apa kau mau memaafkan kami?" tanya Luhan dengan nada melas. Dapat ia dengar suara tangis Haowen sedikit mereda. Ia menyeringai dan melanjutkan aksinya.

"kalau Haowen tidak mau memaafkan Mommy dan Daddy kami pasti akan sedih. Apa Haowen mau membuat kami sedih?" mendengar ucapan itu, Haowen langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Mommynya.

"andwae! Haowen tidak mau membuat Mommy dan Daddy cedih. Maafkan Haowen Mom.." luhan tersenyum. Lalu ia mengelus sayang kepala Haowen.

"tentu, sayang. Maafkan Mommy juga karena telah mengabaikanmu." Dapat Luhan rasakan kepala Haowen yang mengangguk di bahunya.

"hei heii kalian melupakan seseorang disini."

"Daddy!" haowen langsung melompat dan menerjang tubuh Sehun.

"wow, pelan-pelan saja sayang." Sehun terkekeh. "jadi, jagoan daddy sudah tidak menangis lagi, hm?"

"tidak Dad. Haowen kan jagoan. Lelaki cejati!" ucapan si kecil langsung membuat keduanya tertawa keras. Siapa pula yang mengajarkan Haowen tentang lelaki sejati?

Sehun menurunkan Haowen dari gendongannya. Lalu ia sempat berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah berbinar seperti habis menang undian. Luhan mengernyit melihatnya.

"ada apa Hun—"

"aku punya ide!" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "bagaimana jika selama duaminggu ini Haowen menginap dirumah halmonie?" dan Sehun mendapat delikan tajam dari Luhan. Ketika melihat Luhan akan menyela ucapannya, Sehun dengan cepat berkata lebih dulu "jangan menyela ucapanku. Dengarkan dulu." Dan diangguki oleh istrinya.

"jadi selama duaminggu, Mommy dan Daddy akan menghadapi ujian. Sebenarnya hanya seminggu, tapi seminggu sebelumnya kami pergunakan untuk belajar. Jadi Hoawen anak Daddy, bagaimana jika Haowen menginap dirumah nenek? Biar ada yang menemani Hoawen bermain, karena Daddy dan Mommy tidak bisa mengajak Haowen bermain karena kami harus belajar. apa Haowen mau? Daddy janji jika ada waktu Daddy dan Mommy akan menjenguk Hoawen disana dan juga akan membawakan mainan baru. Bagaimana_?" –lagipula aku akan bisa menjamah tubuh Luhan jika Haowen menginap dirumah eomma.- _sambung Sehun dalam hati. Oh, ternyata ada niat terselubung di dalam idenya yang lumayan masuk akal itu.

"Daddy janji?" tanya Haowen dengan ragu.

Sehun mengangguk semangat, "Daddy berjanji, sayang."

"umm, kalau begitu Haowen mau menginap dirumah halmonie."

Sehun bersorak dalam hati. "baiklah. Sekarang berkemaslah, Mommy akan membantumu. Daddy harus kembali melanjutkan belajar Daddy. Nanti sebelum Haowen tidur Daddy akan membacakan Haowen cerita." Ucap Sehun final dan diangguki oleh si kecil. Sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya, ia mengecup kening Haowen dan mengecup bibir Luhan.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

"oh ayolah Lu. Mumpung tidak ada Haowen."

"tidak, Sehun."

"Lu, sekali ini saja, aku sudah menahannya dari lama."

"aku bilang tidak ya tidak, Sehun."

Lu—

"Oh Sehun!"

Oke baiklah, Sehun sedang menahan hormon laki-lakinya agar tidak langsung menyerang istrinya ini. Ingat, istrinya ini keras kepala. Ditambah ia yang arogan, jadilah seperti ini. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Ini sudah hari terakhir mereka menghadapi ujian. Malam ini mereka sudah selesai belajar, dan saat hendak tidur Sehun meminta Luhan untuk melakukan 'itu' dan bukannya Luhan tidak mau, tapi ia masih memikirkan ujian terakirnya. Kalau ia benar-benar melakukan 'itu' malam ini bisa dipastikan tubuhnya sakit semua. Dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan ujian. Tidak, terimakasih. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun memaksanya sedari tadi membuatnya ingin menjahit mulut suaminya itu yang tidak berhenti merengek sejak tadi. Ia sudah mengantuk. Dan ia butuh tenaga sehat untuk menyambut esok hari. Tapi sepertinya suaminya tidak mengijinkannya.

"aku mohon Lu, hanya malam ini karena jika besok-besok kau pasti tidak mau karena ada Haowen. Oh astaga bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku memohon dengan wanita. Biasanya wanita itu yang memohon kepadaku untuk—"

"hentikan ucapanmu itu Sehun. Aku tidak peduli dan aku hanya ingin tidur."

Sehun perlahan mendekati tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. "kau tidak kasian dengan adik kecilku yang minta dipuaskan Lu? Apa kau tidak ingin merasakannya lagi di dalam—"

"Oh Tuhan, Sehun! Baiklah kau bisa melakukannya saat kita selesai ujian. Puas kau? Sekarang diam dan tidurlah!" Luhan sedikit memekik, lalu pipinya merona setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Untung ia sedang membelakangi Sehun, jika tidak pasti Sehun akan mengejeknya jika melihat ia merona seperti ini.

Sehun terkikik mendengarnya. "baiklah, tapi kau harus menepati janjimu, sayang." Bisik Sehun seduktive, membuat Luhan sedikit menggelinjang.

"tidurlah Sehun."

"baiklah, baiklah Nyonya Oh. Selamat malam istrisku."

Luhan hanya menggumam karena ia terlalu malu untuk membalasnya. Apalagi Sehun berkata 'istriku' membuatnya semakin berdebar saja. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan tak lama napasnya mulai teratur menandakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar terlelap.

"kau adalah segalanya untukku, Lu." Sehun berkata lirih, mengecup kepala Luhan sebentar lalu menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

TBC

HOOOOI YANG MINTA NC DI CHAP DEPAN MANA SUARANYA? WKWKWK PASTI UDAH PADA GASABAR LIAT NC-AN NIH, IYAKAN? [re; luhannieka] /peace/ TERUS CHAP INI KEPENDEKAN YA? IYAKAN? EMANG SENGAJA SIH BIAR PADA KEPO SAMA NEXT CHAPNYA HOHOHO /EVILLAUGH Oke maapkan caps jebol-_-

Gimana sama chap ini? Aku sengaja bikin singkat karena kalo terlalu rinci pasti panjang bangut. Huff aku harap kalian ngerti sama jalan cerita di chap ini. Kalo ada yg gak kalian ngerti bisa pm atau tanya di review aja pasti aku jawab kok. Dan buat yg penasaran sama masalahnya ceye, mungkin di chap depan yaa. Karna chap ini mau di fokusin ke keluarga baru oh aja. Chanbaek moment juga bakalan aku selipin nanti di chap depan, atau mungkin banyak? Jadi kalian maunya gimana? Semoga di chap depan penasaran kalian terjawab. Huhu i'll do ma best pokoknya untuk kalian semuaaa!

Btw makasih yg udah dukung uts akuuuu, hasilnya lumayan laah walaupun ada yg mengecewakan dikit wkwk. Ohiya, masih ada yg nunggu ff ini? Updatenya kelamaan gak? Nggak kan yaaa? Wkwk

Oke, gak banyak cuap cuap deh, sampai ketemu di chap depan. Ada ncnya loh. Doakan aja semoga aku bisa bikin nc hawt/?

Buat **NopwillineKaiSoo **mereka ngadopsi haowen atas usul sehun, dan di chap sebelumnya udah dijelaskan kok kenapa mereka mau ngadopsi haowen. Sudah mengertikah? Semoga sudah yaa, kalo masih bingung kamu boleh tanya lagi kok^^

Buat **Yohannaemerald **haowen emang umur 3 tahunan kok, di chap sebelumnya ada mungkin kamu kurang teliti bacanya. Btw makasii udah suka sama ff abalku ini, jangan bosen bosen yaa^^

**Big thanks to;**

**[ vietrona chan ][ ramyoon ][ NopwillineKaiSoo ][ danactebh ][ istiqomahpark01 ][ OhCheoCheo ][ hunhankris11 ][ Elisye Sihombing ][ deerhanhuniie ][ oh chaca ][ guest ][ Anggita ][ Yohannaemerald ][ Misslah ][ Light-B ][ Arifahose ][ luhannieka ][ Nevan296 ][ LisnaOhLu120 ][ khalidasalsa ][ Lisasa Luhan ][ Vinka668 ][ ruixi1 ][ Juna Oh ][ laabaikands ][ Sherli898 ][ shin . songkyo12 ][ Ririn Ayu ][ Kim YeHyun ][ 1004baekie ][ songminyeon ][ panypany ][ sehundick ][ vivikim406 ][ ChanHunBAek ][ fckngselu ][ choikim1310 ][ DEERHUN794 ]**

Last

Review please?


	12. Chapter 12: We Meet Again

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life, Married life

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

_Previous Chapter _

"aku mohon Lu, hanya malam ini karena jika besok-besok kau pasti tidak mau karena ada Haowen. Oh astaga bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku memohon dengan wanita. Biasanya wanita itu yang memohon kepadaku untuk—"

"hentikan ucapanmu itu Sehun. Aku tidak peduli dan aku hanya ingin tidur."

Sehun perlahan mendekati tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. "kau tidak kasian dengan adik kecilku yang minta dipuaskan Lu? Apa kau tidak ingin merasakannya lagi di dalam—"

"Oh Tuhan, Sehun! Baiklah kau bisa melakukannya saat kita selesai ujian. Puas kau? Sekarang diam dan tidurlah!" Luhan sedikit memekik, lalu pipinya merona setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Untung ia sedang membelakangi Sehun, jika tidak pasti Sehun akan mengejeknya jika melihat ia merona seperti ini.

Sehun terkikik mendengarnya. "baiklah, tapi kau harus menepati janjimu, sayang." Bisik Sehun seduktive, membuat Luhan sedikit menggelinjang.

"tidurlah Sehun."

"baiklah, baiklah Nyonya Oh. Selamat malam istrisku."

Luhan hanya menggumam karena ia terlalu malu untuk membalasnya. Apalagi Sehun berkata 'istriku' membuatnya semakin berdebar saja. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan tak lama napasnya mulai teratur menandakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar terlelap.

"kau adalah segalanya untukku, Lu." Sehun berkata lirih, mengecup kepala Luhan sebentar lalu menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 12

Baekhyun sedang memeriksa hasil laporan rumah sakit tentang perkembangan para pasien sebelum pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan paksa oleh seorang lelaki yang beberapa hari ini hilang dari kesehariannya. Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol sebelum ia berbicara memaki lelaki itu, namun kalah cepat dengannya.

"kita perlu bicara Baek." Chanyeol mencoba menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan tergesa.

"ada apa?" tanyanya dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol yang lumayan berantakan. Berantakan dalam artian rambut hitamnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, keringat disekitar pelipisnya, seragam yang sudah kusut, dan jangan lupakan napas lelaki itu yang tersengal seperti habis lari marathon. Ketika Baekhyun hendak bertanya lagi, Chanyeol lebih dulu memotongnya.

"demituhan Baek! Kita harus cepat bergerak atau kita akan terlambat." Final Chanyeol dan lelaki itu segera menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sambil diseret lelaki yang tubuhnya duakali lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya. Banyak pertanyaan di dalam benaknya, namun ia urungkan untuk bertanya setelah melihat wajah serius Chanyeol. Sampai mereka tiba di mobil, salah satu dari mereka masih enggan untuk membuka suaranya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing dan tidak menyadari jika mereka telah sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah. Setelah turun dari mobil Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Apartemen ini dikelilingi banyak bodyguard bertubuh kekar.

Lagi, Chanyeol meyeret tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Yang diseret hanya bisa pasrah dan akan menghakimi Chanyeol jika mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia merutuki kenapa juga ia tidak memberontak sejak awal dan malah mengikuti anak SMA ini? Oh ayolah tangannya sudah sakit karena di seret oleh lelaki besar ini. Mungkin tangannya sudah memerah saat ini.

"Baek? Masuk dan duduklah."

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu memandang kamar apartemen yang mungkin saja milik lelaki itu. Segera ia duduk dan melihat kearah pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ia mengusapnya dan tanpa sadar gadis mungil itu meringis pelan.

"maafkan aku, aku menarikmu terlalu kasar tadi." Baekhyun tersentak lagi, menemukan tubuh Chanyeol sudah ada disampingnya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan membunuh.

"bisa kau jelaskan semua ini? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Apartemen siapa ini? Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru dan yang terpenting situasi apa yang akan—"

"Baek kau bisa bertanya setelah aku bicara, oke?"

"kenap—"

"astaga Baek!" chanyeol mengerang tertahan, "sekali ini saja, kau dengarkan aku dulu." Baekhyun segera bungkam dan mengangguk. "dan jangan sekali-kali kau berani menyela ucapanku." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Chanyeol berdeham sebentar untuk menguatkan dirinya untuk membuka masalalunya.

"dulu sewaktu aku berada di kelas satu SMA, aku memiliki kekasih. Namanya Bang Minah. Gadis itu yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Minah adalah gadis yang ramah, ceriah, hangat kepada semua orang. Gadis itu lumayan populer dengan sifatnya ditambah wajah cantiknya dan tubuhnya yang ideal. Aku tak terlalu naif untuk berkata tidak, jadi tanpa diminta duakali aku langsung menjawab ya." Lelaki itu menjeda ucapannya sebentar sebelum menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "kami mulai menjalin hubungan saat itu juga dan membuat semua para penggemarku maupun penggemar Minah merasa iri. Hubungan kami berjalan sekitar enam bulan. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sebelum aku memergoki Minah di sebuah bar yang sedang dicumbui oleh lelaki yang sangat aku kenal, Bobby. Dia rivalku dalam mendapatkan Minah pada saat itu. Semenjak saat itu kami bertengkar selama duaminggu. Tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali, bertemu di sekolahpun jarang. Sampai pada akhirnya aku yang tidak tahan segera menemui Minah duluan."

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, Baekhyun diam sambil mengusap lembut bahu Chanyeol, "lalu apa yang aku dapatkan? Mereka lagi lagi bercumbu, bahkan sudah setengah telanjang." Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya siapa mereka yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol, pastilah Minah dan Bobby. "aku mengamuk saat itu juga. Aku menghajar Bobby habis dan ketika Minah mencoba meneriakiku, tanpa sengaja aku menamparnya." Bisa Baekhyun rasakan tubuh Chanyeol sedikit bergetar.

"tidak usah dilanjutkan jika kau belum siap."

Chanyeol menggeleng keras. "tidak. Aku harus menceritakannya sekarang juga Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudia Chanyeol kembali bercerita,

"Minah menangis keras setelah aku menamparnya, aku mendekatinya dan hendak menyentuh pipinya namun tanganku segera ditepis olehnya. Lalu dia memakiku, membuat aku bungkam mendengarnya.

'_kau selalu menyalahkanku padahal aku seperti ini karenamu Park Chanyeol! Kau terlalu dingin, kaku dan tidak mengerti perasaanku! Bahkan kau belum pernah sekalipun menyentuhku! Aku selalu mencoba mencari perhatianmu namun kau selalu menghiraukannya! lalu apa aku salah jika aku mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari lelaki lain?!' bentak Minah dengan suara nyaringnya. _

_Chanyeol termenung sebentar meresapi kata-kata Minah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan memandang Minah penuh emosi, "lalu kalau sudah tau aku seperti itu kenapa kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Kenapa kau tidak putuskan aku saja jika kau sudah merasa lelah dan butuh belaian seseorang? KENAPA?!' teriak Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya kan?_

'_karena AKU MENCINTAIMU! Aku tak bisa jika harus melepasmu!' _

_Chanyeol terperengah mendengar ucapan Minah barusan, 'mencintai kau bilang? Bicaralah pada cermin, siapa yang kau cintai. Kau hanyalah gadis egois, Minah. Aku salah menilaimu selama ini. Kita berakhir.' Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Minah yang sedang menangis sangat keras. _

"dan kukira setelah aku mengatakan itu, hubungan kami benar-benar berakhir, Baek. Tapi keadaan semakin lebih parah. Setelah hubungan kami berakhir, Minah selalu mengejarku tanpa tau malu. Ia mulai melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti salah satunya membuka dua kancing kemejanya dan sengaja merendahkan tubuhnya di depanku. Aku tidak terpancing dengan itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, sebenarnya hormon laki-lakiku hampir mengalahkan akal sehatku." Baekhyun mendengus malas mendengarnya, kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan "sampai akhirnya aku dekat dengan gadis lembut bernama Jieun. Kami melakukan masa pendekatan selama kurang lebih satu bulan. Dan selama itu juga Jieun sering mendapatkan luka entah itu di pelipisnya, di hidungnya, bahkan di sudut bibirnya. Saat aku tanya, ia hanya bilang bahwa ia terpeleset, atau terbentur tembok saat ia berjalan. Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Maka dari itu aku langsung menyelidikinya dengan bantuan beberapa anak buah appaku. Dan ternyata itu semua adalah ulah Minah. Aku bertanya pada Jieun dan gadis itu hanya menunduk takut tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Akhirnya dengan pikiran yang sedang kalut aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Dengan alasan untuk melindunginya. Agar Minah tidak berani berbuat macam-macam dengan Jieun, dan Jieun menyetujuinya..

..namun lagi lagi aku salah. Setelah kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih Minah semakin menjadi. Ketika aku sedang tidak bisa menjaga Jieun, Minah selalu menyiksanya. Memukulnya, menaparnya, menjambak, bahkan menginjak tangan kanan Jieun hingga Jieun mengalami patah tulang. Setelah itu aku selalu berada disisi Jieun selama 24 jam saat gadis itu dirawat dirumah sakit. Bahkan aku sampai tidak masuk sekolah demi menjaganya. Tapi pada saat dokter memanggilku dan aku meninggalkan Jieun sendirian, saat itulah aku kehilangannya. Minah menculik Jieun entah bagaimana caranya sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan Jieun yang sudah—" Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dan Baekhyun segera membawa tubuh besar Chanyeol kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan memberikan kalimat-kalimat penenang. Butuh beberapa menit untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah dirasa ia sudah sanggup, segera Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong.

"saat aku menemukan tempat Jieun disekap di sebuah gudang yang kosong dan gelap dua hari kemudian, sudah tidak ada Minah dengan anak buahnya. Dan yang paling buruk aku menemukan tubuh Jieun yang—" napas Chanyeol tercekat. Lelaki itu masih berada di pelukan hangat simungil dengan tangan yang lebih kecil mengusap kepalanya lembut. "aku menemukan tubuh Jieun yang tangan dan kakinya masing masing diikat di tepi ranjang.. tanpa pakaian sehelaipun.. banyak luka memar bahkan ada goresan panjang dilehernya.. dan tubuhnya... sudah tidak bernyawa..." Chanyeol menangis keras. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol langsung terisak. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika dirinya yang berada diposisi Jieun? Disiksa sampai mati, padahal kau sendiri tidak punya masalah dengannya.

"dan aku.. aku tidak mau itu terjadi denganmu Baek.. cukup aku kehilangan satu orang yang aku cintai.. tidak untuk yang kedua dan yang terakhir di dalam hidupku.." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas memeluk leher Chanyeol. ia berusaha tenang, namun perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuatnya lemas setengah mati.

"dan dia.. telah kembali setelah menghilang.. dua tahun.. setelah ia membunuh.. Jieun."

Dan Baekhyun tidak merasa bahwa hidupnya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

_**Flashback**_

_Chanyeol sedang berada di atap sekolahnya. Membolos pelajaran sejarah. Kegiatan rutinnya. Ia merasa tidak menyukai pelajaran yang satu itu, daripada ia di kelas hanya mendengar guru botak itu mengoceh selama duajam kedepan, mending ia mencari angin saja diatap sekolah. Ketika ia hendak memejamkan matanya, ponsel disakunya bergetar. Melihat sebentar kearah layarnya yang menunjukkan nomor tidak dikenal sebelum mengangkatnya._

"_halo?"_

"_..."_

"_halo"_

"_halo... Chanyeol-ah. Lama tidak berjumpa."_

_DEG_

_Suara ini..._

"_masih mengingatku, Chanyeol sayang?"_

_Chanyeol diam membeku. Rahangnya mengeras. Dia telah kembali rupanya. Membuat Chanyeol geram dan ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga._

"_Bang Minah. Masih berani kau menghubungiku heh keparat?" ucap Chanyeol dingin dibalas kekehan disebrang sana._

"_wah kau banyak berubah ya Chanyeol-ah. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menemuimu."_

"_kalau begitu temuilah aku. dan aku bisa menjamin bahwa saat itu juga kau akan menjemput ajalmu."_

"_hmm ide yang bagus. Tapi sebelum itu—aku ingin bermain dulu dengan mainan barumu itu, Chanyeol-ah."_

_Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Siapa kira-kira mainan yang dimaksud oleh Minah? Atau jangan-jangan- _

"_Byun Baekhyun, aku benarkan?"_

_-sial!_

"_jangan berani-berani kau menyentuhnya seujung jaripun, brengsek."_

"_permintaan ditolak. Selamat menikmati permainan baru dariku, Park Chanyeolku sayang."_

_PIP_

"_ARRRGGHH SIAL DASAR PSIKOPAT ULUNG! KEPARAT! JALANG! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KALI INI" ia berteriak frustasi. Ia harus memberitaukan ini kepada anak buah appanya dan juga Baekhyun tentunya._

_**Flashback off**_

"Chanyeol aku—" Baekhyun tidak tau, kenapa pula ia harus terlibat dalam semua ini? Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Chanyeol ia jadi iba. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya jika ia menjadi Chanyeol, hidup dengan bayang bayang psikopat yang ternyata adalah mantan kekasihnya. Dan yang lebih buruk, sekarang hidupnya terancam karena sudah memasuki hidup Chanyeol walaupun bukan karena kehendaknya.

"tenang saja Baek, aku akan melindungimu. Mulai sekarang, tinggallah disini, bersamaku. Dengan begitu kau aman. Kau juga harus pergi dengan para pengawalku jika aku sedang tidak berada disampingmu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Malam ini udara cukup dingin, mungkin karena sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin. Bulan dan bintangpun bersembunyi dibalik awan, sehingga sinarnya tidak terlihat menyebabkan bumi menjadi gelap.

Luhan sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memakan eskrimnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak peduli dengan udara yang dingin, karena eskrim adalah kesukaannya setela minuman yang bernama bubble tea. Tangan kirinya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hari ini ujian mereka telah selesai, dan nilai ujian mereka sudah bisa dilihat di website sekolah. Luhan sedang melihat hasil ujiannya. Nilainya tidak buruk dan ia cukup puas dengan hasil belajarnya.

"apa yang kau lihat, hm?"

"astaga Sehun! Kau mengagetkanku." Luhan mengelus dadanya dan menatap lucu kearah Sehun yang tiba tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu terkekeh, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "padahal aku sudah memanggilmu tadi, tapi kau menghiraukanku."

Luhan nyengir, "oh aku tidak dengar, maafkan aku."

"aku tidak mau memaafkanmu."

"ehh? Kenapa begitu?" Luhan memasang wajah polos. Atau wajah yang dibuat polos? Sehun tidak peduli yang mana yang benar tapi—sial! Wajah Luhan benar-benar menggoda untuk diperkosa. Namun Sehun tidak sejahat itu untuk memperkosa istrinya sendiri, bukan?

"pokoknya kau tidak mau memaafkanmu sebelum.." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Bisa dilihat wajah Luhan yang merengut bingung, membuat Sehun untuk menahan nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"sebelum..?" beo Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingan Luhan lalu berbisik dengan suara beratnya,

"sebelum kau menepati janjimu, sayang." Lelaki itu meniup telinga gadis rusa yang tengan menggigit bibirnya akibat sensasi geli yang ia rasakan. Ia mencoba mengingat janji yang dimaksud suaminya itu. Janji—ah! Luhan ingat sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu. Sehun yang melihatnya segera menyeringai.

"ohh sudah ingat rupanya istriku sayang?"

Sebelum Luhan menjawab Sehun sudah terlebih dulu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba membalas ciuman sang suami. Lama kelamaan, ciuman berubah menjadi lebih menuntut dan lebih panas. Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan sendiri sudah melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang suaminya tersebut.

Bibir mereka terus berpangutan, dagu dan leher Luhan sudah dipenuhi saliva entah milik siapa. Sampai akhirnya Luhan memukul dada Sehun karena ia membutuhkan oksigen. Dengan tidak rela akhirnya Sehun melepaskan ciumannya sebelum ia menarik sensual bibir bawah Luhan.

Luhan terengah. Dan itu menjadi pemandangan indah untuk Sehun. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah, bibir mungilnya yang sedikit bengkak, keringat di sekitar pelipisnya, oh! Jangan lupakan dagu dan leher Luhan yang penuh dengan saliva. Ketika Sehun hendak menyerang leher Luhan, namun sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

"kurasa, meja ini terlalu sempit untuk kita bercinta, Sehunnie."

Oh God! Apa itu barusan? Istrinya sudah pintar menggoda sepertinya. Ia memperhatikan wajah menggoda Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga istrinya lalu berbisik dengan suara berat yang sungguh menggairahkan untuk Luhan "as you wish, sweetheart." Menggigit cuping telinga Luhan sebentar sebelum menggendong Luhan ala koala dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

..

"nghh shh Sehun..ahh"

Sehun terus menggigit dan menghisap rakus nipple Luhan, seakan menuntut agar benda pink mungil itu dapat mengeluarkan susu. Luhan meyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela rambut Sehun sambil terus menekan kepala suaminya itu agar melahap habis payudaranya. Sebelah tangan Sehun sibuk meremas, sesekali memelintir atau mencubit nipple pink itu. Dan sebelah tangannya lagi untuk menahan berat badannya yang saat ini sedang menindih tubuh mungil istrinya.

Tubuh mereka sudah sama sama polos, hanya celana dalam saja yang masih melekat pada tubuh keduanya. Tangan Sehun yan tadinya sedang bermain di payudara montok Luhan, kini perlahan turun. Mengelus perut datar Luhan sebelum tangan itu sampai di kewanitaan Luhan. Ia melepas satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat di tubuh indah istrinya. Setelah terlepas, ia segera melebarkan kaki Luhan dan memasukkan kedua jarinya langsung.

"akhh Sehunhh shh" Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan perih. Sehun terus melesakkan jarinya, memasuki lubang kewanitaan Luhan, memaju mundurkan jarinnya. Luhan mendesah nikmat ketika Sehun menemukan titik kenikmatannya. dan tak lama kia bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan yang menggelinjang.

"ughh Sehunhh aku akan... ahhh~"

Luhan orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilat cairan Luhan dengan wajah sensual. Luhan memandang Sehun sayu sambil terengah.

"aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan. Kau boleh menggigit bahuku atau bibirku jika kau merasa kesakitan, Lu. " Ucap Sehun lembut dan diangguki oleh Luhan.

Bisa Luhan rasakan kejantanan Sehun yang sudah menegak dan mengeras itu mencoba memasuki lubang kewanitaannya. Mencoba menggeseknya dibibir vagina Luhan, membuat sang pemilik mengerang tertahan.

JLEB

"AAKKHKHH" Luhan memekik sakit ketika Sehun memasukkan sekaligus kejantanan besarnya pada lubang vaginanya yang sempit. Ia mencengkram bahu tegap Sehun.

Melihat Luhan yang kesakitan, Sehun langsung mengecupi dahi, kedua mata Luhan, hidung mungilnya, pipinya dan yang terakhir menncium dengan lembut bibir yang sudah bengkak itu. Ia masih belum menggerakkan miliknya yang sudah tertanam di dalam vagina Luhan.

"apa masih sakit, hmm?" tanya Sehun lembut sambil mengelus pipi Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia masih memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menatap sayu kearah Sehun, " bergeraklah~"

Sehun mengangguk, perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lelaki itu berusaha mencapai titik terdalam Luhan.

Luhan yang masih dalam mode sakitnya, kini sudah mulai menikmati genjotan dari suaminya itu. Merasa Luhan menikmatinya, Sehun menambah tempo genjotannya menjadi sedikit lebih cepat.

"enghh ahh Sehunhh~" Luhan mendesah nikmat. Sehun memandangi wajah bergairah istrinya tersebut. ia mulai mengecupi sekitar dada Luhan membuat Luhan menjadi semakin menggila.

"akkhh mhh moreeh Sehunnahh.."

Sehun menggeram saat dirinya merasakan vagina Luhan yang mengetat. Dengan segera ia mempercepat genjotannya, menyebabkan kasur mereka yang berderit akibat genjotan Sehun.

"shh sial Lu, kau sangathh sempithh.. ahhh.." Sehun benar-benar dibuat mabuk dengan berada di dalam vagina Luhan yang sempit.

"oohh Sehunhh fasterr~"

Luhan yang memintanya. Baiklah, Sehun dengan senang hati mengabulkannya. Ia menggenjot vagina Luhan dengan brutal, namun ia berudaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak menyakiti istrinya. Gadis itu memekik pelan saat Sehun menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

"ohh Lu, kau nikmat sekali.. aghh"

"mhh Sehunnahh aku.. akan.. kelua—AAHH" Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya terlebih dulu. Sehun mendiamkan sejenak kejantanan miliknya, membiarkan Luhan menikmati klimaksnya. Lelaki itu menggeram tertahan sambil memejamkan matanya saat merasakan vagina Luhan yang semakin mengetat dan berkedut itu. Lalu ia mulai menggenjot kembali vagina Luhan untuk menuntaskan miliknya.

Tak lama Luhan merasakan hangat di dalamnya disusul oleh erangan sang suami. Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam vaginanya.

BRUKK

Sehun ambruk menindih tubuh mungil Luhan. Napas mereka terengah. Mereka diam untuk beberapa menit sebelum Sehun mengingat sesuatu.

"Lu, aku mengeluarkannya didalam! Astaga bagaimana ini?!" panik Sehun setelah ia mengingat bahwa ia tidak pakai penngaman tadi. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap istrinya. Dan ia mengernyit melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum geli.

"tak usah panik, Sehun. Aku sudah meminum pil."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sehun untuk mencerna perkataan Luhan. Detik berikutnya ia langsung menatap Luhan dengan seringai mesumnya.

"kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan?" Sehun segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menarik tubuh Luhan tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam Luhan. _"women on top?"_

"ANDWAEE!"

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Haowen tidak berhenti merengek, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pusing bukan main. Ini sudah dan sepuluh siang, kenapa pula Sehun dan Luhan belum menjemput anaknya ini. Berulang kali wanita paruh baya itu mencoba menghubungi anaknya, namun panggilannya tetap tidak di jawab.

"halmonie, dimana Daddy dan Mommy?"

"halmonie? Katanya Daddy dan Mommy akan datang pagi ini?"

"halmonie~ Haowen sudah rindu meleka..."

"halmonie... hiks.. hiks.."

"OH TERKUTUKLAH KAU OH SEHUN!

PRANGG

Semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga itupun berjengit kaget. Begitu pula dengan Haowen yang tadi sedang menangis, tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya saat melihat aura hitam menguar di sekitar wajah cantik halmonienya.

"yeobo—"

"sialan. Sehun sialan pasti dia kesiangan. Dan lagi dimana pula istrinya itu."

"yeobo sabarlah, apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Luhan?"

"aku sudah—" Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya. Ia tengah mengingat sesuatu, apa dia sudah menghubungi Luhan? Sepertinya belum—

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "pasti kau belum menghubungi Luhan kan? Cobalah kau hubungi dia, siapa tau dia sudah bangun."

"tapi.. bagaimana.. ponselku..?" ucap Sungmin linglung, ponselnya sudah hancur dan pasti tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Kyuhyun melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan ponselnya kepada Sungmin dan langsung diambil oleh eomma Sehun dan tanpa berlama lama wanita paruh baya itu segera mendial nomor menantu kesayangannya itu.

..

Hari sudah siang, matahari sudah mengeluarkan sinarnya. Membuat orang-orang sudah memulai dengan aktifitas akhir pekan mereka. Namun sepertinya, sinar matahari saja tidak cukup untuk membangunkan kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu. Mereka masih asik menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain di balik selimut. Saling berpelukan satu sama lain, dan sepertinya tidak ada niat dari mereka yang mau melepaskannya.

Luhan menggeliat di dalam tidurnya saat mendengar dering ponselnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengerjabkannya untuk beberapa kali untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk. Saat sepenuhnya terbuka, ia tersadar bahwa hari sudah siang. Dilihatnya jam di atas dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Oh! Astaga ini bahkan rekor tidur terlamanya selama 15 tahun hidupnya. Saat ia hendak bangkit, sepasang lengan kekar menahannya. Memeluknya begitu posesif seakan ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi kemana mana. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. Namun saat ia mengingat kejadian semalam, wajahnya langsung memerah padam.

'oh kami melakukannya hingga jam tiga pagi. Sialan, Oh Sehun itu benar-benar mengerjaiku semalam.' Batin Luhan dalam hati. Ia memandangi wajah Sehun yang berkali kali lipat tampan saat lelaki itu sedang tertidur. Dengan hati-hati, ia melepaskan tangan Sehun yang melingkar indah di perutnya. Gadis mungil itu kemudian mengambil kaos Sehun yang tergeletak dilantai dan memakinya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika kaos suaminya sudah melekat ditubuhnya, menyesapi aroma Mint milik suaminya itu, sangat nyaman dan ia menyukai aroma suaminya itu.

Dering telpon membuatnya tersadar dan cepat-cepat ia mengangkat telponnya tanpa melihat _caller id_nya.

"yeobose—"

"_Luhan. Berikan ponselnya kepada Sehun."_

"tapi Sehun belum bangun—"

"_SEKARANG!"_

Luhan tersentak mendengar teriakan mertuanya, buru-buru ia membangunkan Sehun. Saat Sehun sudah setengah sadar ia langsung memberikannya begitu saja tanpa memberitau siapa yang menghubunginya. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya yang dibalas dengan delikkan sang istri. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Sehun menempelkan ponsel Luhan dan mulai bersuara.

"halo—"

"_YAK OH SEHUN ANAK BIADAB! CEPAT KEMARI JEMPUT ANAKMU SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dan mengusap telinganya sambil meringis. Luhan yang samar-samar mendengar teriakan itupun ikut-ikutan meringis.

"bisakah eomma tidak berteriak?"

"_TIDAK BERTERIAK KEPALAMU! LIHAT SEKARANG SUDAH JAM BERAPA, BODOH! CEPAT KEMARI KARENA ANAKMU INI DARITADI TIDAK BERHENTI MERENGEK. OH TUHAN AKU BISA CEPAT TUA."_

"eomma memang sudah tua."

"_BERANINYA KAU BILANG SEPERTI ITU! SEKARANG CEPAT KESINI DALAM WAKTU TIGA PULUH MENIT ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA BERTEMU DENGAN ANAKMU SELAMANYA!"_

PIPP

"halo? Eomma? Yak! Aish dasar nenek lampir itu." Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Lalu ia menatap istrinya yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur sambil menatapnya.

"Lu, eomma bilang—"

"aku sudah dengar, Sehun. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi sedangkan aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Sehun mengerang "mana sempat Lu? Eomma hanya memberikan waktu tigapuluh menit untuk kita sampai disana."

"lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Luhan denga pandangan bingung. Ia menatap Sehun yang juga sedang berpikir mencari jalan keluar. Lalu sebuah wajah sumringah Sehun membuat Luhan merasakan firasat buruk.

"kita mandi bersama!"

"m-mwo?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung loncat dari tempat tidur dan menggendong Luhan menuju kamar mandi. Doakan saja agar mereka tidak melakukan apapun karena waktu mereka sudah sangat terbatas.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Sehun memandang sekelilingnya dengan wajah horor. Berbeda dengan wajah sumringah yang ditunjukan dengan istri dan anaknya ketika mereka sampai di tempat ini.

"taman bermain. _Oh great, this is a nightmare." _Sehun berkata lirih namun masih terdengar oleh istrinya tersebut. luhan hanya terkikik dan segera menggeandeng tangan Sehun dengan Haowen yang berada di dalam gendongannya.

Saat mereka sampai dirumah orangtua Sehun untuk menjemput Haowen, Sungmin menceramahi mereka habis-habisan. Harusnya mereka datang dalam waktu tigapuluh menit, namun karna Sehun tidak bisa menahan hormonnya jika sedang melihat Luhan naked, jadilah mereka melakukan aktifitas panas dulu sebelum mereka mandi. Ketika Sehun sudah pusing dengan segala ocehan eommanya, akhirnya ia mengusulkan akan membawa Haowen jalan-jalan sebagai gantinya. Dan langsung disetujui eomma. Dan taman bermain ini pula atas usulan eommanya. Hah, kalau tau begini harusnya ia tidak usah menitipkan Haowen dirumah orangtuanya.

"ayolah Sehun. Apa salahnya dengan taman bermain?" tanya Luhan. Saat ini mereka sedang mengantri di permainan halilintar khusus anak-anak. Keretanya pun berbentuk ulat. Benar-benar permainan yang Sehun hindri.

"apa salahnya? Astaga Lu. Jatuh sudah image ku sebagai lelaki tampan dan cool yang selalu diidamkan oleh para wanita jika aku menaiki permainan anak seperti ini."

Luhan memandangnya sengit, "oh jadi kau malu? Kau malu karena menaiki permainan ini denganku dan Haowen? Kau masih sempat memikirkan harga dirimu itu saat kau sudah punya anak Oh Sehun?" Luhan mendengus. "yasudah sana pergi. Lebih baik aku bermain berdua saja dengan Haowen." Dengan begitu Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang terbengong. Sepertinya ia salah bicara.

"Mom, kenapa Daddy ditinggal?" tanya Haowen yang sekarang sudah berada di gandengannya. Mereka akan mencari permainan baru, sepertinya.

"biarkan saja. Daddy-mu itu tidak mau ikut bermain dengan kita." Jawab Luhan acuh.

Si kecil membulatkan matanya, "benalkah? Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada sedih.

Luhan berhenti, ia berjongkok di depan Haowen sambil menangkup wajah si kecil. "Haowen sedih Daddy tidak ikut?" tanya Luhan dan diangguki yang kecil, Luhan menghela napasnya kasar. "sama Mommy saja bagaimana? Nanti Daddy menyusul." Ucap Luhan meyakinkan. Dan akhirnya Haowen mengiyakan walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin bermain bertiga bersama Daddynya.

Sudah berjam-jam Luhan bermain dengan Haowen. Mereka bersenang-senang berduaan. Mulai dari bermain dengan permainan yang kecil, sampai dengan permainan yang cukup ekstrim bagi anak-anak. Melupakan fakta bahwa seorang lelaki sedang uring-uringan sendirian mencari keduanya. Sehun tampak bodoh dengan penampilan yang... entahlah. Dahinya berkeringat, kepalanya celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari dua orang mungil yang menghilang darinya, serta ponsel yang terus menempel di telinganya. Lelaki itu menghela napas lelah. Menjilat bibirnya sebentar sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mencari minum dan istrirahat di pinngiran sebentar.

Setelah membeli minum dan duduk di tepi taman bermain, Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah mencari Luhan dan Haowen kesana kemari, ditemani terik matahari yang menyengat kulit putihnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya putus asa. Ia harus bagaimana lagi? Apa dia harus melapor ke pusat informasi?

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat siluet tubuh mungil istrinya yang begitu khas sedang menggandeng Haowen yang asik dengan gulalinya. Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya, akhirnya ketemu juga. Segera ia menghampiri keduanya yang berjalan berlawanan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Luhan menabrak seorang lelaki dan keduanya terlihat terkejut satu sama lain.

..

Luhan dan Haowen sudah puas bermain. Keduanya tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat mereka berada di wahana bermain. Sekarang ini si kecil Haowen merengek minta dibelikan permen kapas alias gulali dan Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya.

Setelah mereka membeli gulali, niatnya mereka akan menuju salah satu _fast food _dan menyuruh Sehun untuk kemari. Mungkin tadi Luhan juga sedikit berlebihan karena marah dan meninggalkan Sehun gara-gara masalah sepele. Dan mungkin ia akan meminta maaf soal itu nanti jika mereka sudah bertemu.

Karena melamun memikirkan Sehun, Luhan tidak melihat jalannya dan ketika itu juga ia merasakan seseorang menabraknya. Untung tidak keras, sehingga ia tidak terjatuh. Ketika ia hendak mendongakkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf, namun sebuah suara menginstrupsinya lebih dulu.

"Luhan?"

"oh.. kau.."

.

.

.

TBC

Fyuuuhhh selesai juga chap ini. Gimana ncnya? Gak hot kan? Maapin yaa keknya maksa gitu ncnya TAT sebenernya gak berani ngepost, Cuma yaa aku kan punya utang sama kalian jadi yaa maapin aku yg sebesar besarnya ya atas ncnya-_- ohiya ff ini juga aku pindahin ke rated m yaa, kayaknya chap kedepannya bakal ada nc lagi, tapi masih kayaknya loh ya/?

Semoga di chap ini kejawab semua kekepoan kalian sama chanbaek. Btw ini chap terpanjang loh 4.5k ++ heheheu. Udah puaskah? Atau masih belom? Semoga udah yaa :D

Btw, gimana yaa. Aku kaget banget pas liat viewers ff ini tuh sampe 43k++. Aku senengg banget, Cuma yg aku heran kenapa yg review cuma segini? Aku jadi galau kalian tuh sekedar baca doang sekolas terus gak tertarik atau begimana. Jujur, aku sebenernya juga udah gak ada waktu buat nulis ginian lagi. Dunia perkuliahan itu bener2 buruk, tbh. Tapi aku ngerasa punya utang yg harus diselesain disini. Kalo kalian emg nunggu ff ini kalian kan bisa sekedar tinggalin jejak 'lanjut' atau apalah, biar aku tau kalo kalian emg nungguin ff ini, buat semangatku nulis juga. Hehe tapi aku gamaksa kok, tapi yaa kesadaran ajasihh. Palingan sedikit dingaretin ff ini, tapi bakalan aku selesain kok. Duh jadi kebanyakan cuap-cuap kan tuh-_-

Buat **Rmsfxxo **chanbaek bakalan ada kok tapi mungkin gabisa banyak TAT ini udh kejawab kaan? Kalo irene dimunculin tapi nanti . kalo yg masalah sifat sehun, dia berubah semenjak mereka bulan madu, disitu ada kok perubahan sifatnya sehun. Mungkin alurnya terlalu cepet ya? Yaa sebenernya aku juga baru nyadar kalo alur kecepetan wkwk. Mudah mudahan ini udh kejawab yaa dan gak bikin kamu kepo lagi/? :'D

Buat **Wenxiuli12 **umurnya haowen sekitar 3 tahunn :D

**big thanks to: [danactebh ][ Elisye Sihombing ][ Guest ][ Yohannaemerald ][ ditakartika77 ][ Misslah ][ Rmsfxxo ][ khalidasalsa ][ NopwillineKaiSoo ][ ruhanlu ][ panypany ][ hunhankris11 ][ vietrona chan ][ ChanHunBaek ][ Kim YeHyun ][ Vinka668 ][ ruixi1 ][ 1004baekie ][ Wenxiuli12 ][ choikim1310 ][ shin . songkyo12 ][ Nevan296 ][ Ririn Ayu ][ Seravin509 ][ Istiqomah813 ][ vivikim406 ][ Juna Oh ][ laabaikands ][ Arifahohse ][ DEERHUN794 ] **


	13. Chapter 13: Now What?

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene Red Velvet, Suga aka Min Yoongi BTS, Bang Minah Girls Day.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life, Married life

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

_Previous Chapter _

Luhan dan Haowen sudah puas bermain. Keduanya tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat mereka berada di wahana bermain. Sekarang ini si kecil Haowen merengek minta dibelikan permen kapas alias gulali dan Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya.

Setelah mereka membeli gulali, niatnya mereka akan menuju salah satu _fast food _dan menyuruh Sehun untuk kemari. Mungkin tadi Luhan juga sedikit berlebihan karena marah dan meninggalkan Sehun gara-gara masalah sepele. Dan mungkin ia akan meminta maaf soal itu nanti jika mereka sudah bertemu.

Karena melamun memikirkan Sehun, Luhan tidak melihat jalannya dan ketika itu juga ia merasakan seseorang menabraknya. Untung tidak keras, sehingga ia tidak terjatuh. Ketika ia hendak mendongakkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf, namun sebuah suara menginstrupsinya lebih dulu.

"Luhan?"

"oh.. kau.."

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 13

Sehun menatap jengah dengan pemandangan dimana Luhan dan seseorang yang tadi bertabrakan dengan istrinya itu. Oke, Sehun mengetahui sedikit tentang lelaki yang sedang duduk dihadapannya ini sambil tertawa sok manis dengan Luhan.

Suga

Lelaki yang pernah ia lihat secara tidak sengaja sedang menguntit kegiatan Luhan disekolah. Lelaki yang menjadi pengagum rahasia Luhan. Saingannya. Sial. Sungguh sial.

Sehun menatapi Suga yang tengah duduk di depannya dengan tatapan seolah ia akan menguliti lelaki itu saat ini juga. Dengan seenak jidatnya lelaki itu mengajak Luhan yang notaben adalah istinya tertawa, membuat lelucon yang benar-benar payah, menurut Sehun. Namun anehnya Luhan malah tertawa terbahak karenanya.

Cih

Apa yang bagus darinya? Lagi juga apa lelaki ini tidak peka sedaritadi Sehun sudah mengirim sinyal berbahaya untuknya, apa dia bodoh? Dasar tidak tau diri. Eh—tapi kalau dipikir pikir ini bukan salah Suga kan? Berita pernkahannya dan Luhan memang belum diketahui siapapun kecuali teman terdekat mereka. Jadi siapa yang salah?

Persetan! Yang jelas Suga sedang mencoba menggoda istrinya dan Sehun benci itu.

"–Dad?"

PUK

Seseorang menepuk punggung Sehun, membuyarkan lamunan lelaki yang sedang dilanda cemburu itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sang anak yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menggemaskan. Melupakan sedikit masalahnya, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Haowen dan memangkunya. Lalu ia mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya tersebut.

"ada apa sayang?" tanyanya pelan.

"kenapa daddy tidak memakan makanannya? Kenapa daddy telus mempelhatikan teman mommy?" pertanyaan polos yang membuat semua menjadi kacau. Luhan dan Suga yang tadi sedang asik bercanda langsung berhenti. Sehun agak tegang juga sebenarnya, namun dengan cepat lelaki pucat itu mengatur ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar sedatar datarnya. Luhan mengernyit melihatnya.

"kau bilang apa barusan sayang?" Luhan bertanya kepada anaknya. Baru saja Haowen membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, Sehun segera menyumpalnya dengan Burger miliknya.

"bagaimana rasanya? Apakah enak, hm?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah anaknya itu dan tersenyum manis –menyeramkan- memberi peringatan untuk si kecil yang polos itu. Seakan mengerti Haowen hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia sedang kesal. Sehun yang melihat itu bersorak dalam hati.

"Sehun? Aku tidak salah dengar tadi kan?" Sehun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "tidak, kau salah dengar." Jawab Sehun datar. Luhan yang menyadarinya menghembuskan napas. Pasti Sehun marah karena ia mendiaminya.

"ah ya, aku belum bertanya, dan ini membuatku penasaran sedari tadi," Suga membuka suaranya membuat tiga pasang mata menatapnya. "kenapa kau bisa bersama Sehun, Lu?" lelaki sipit itu menjeda kalimatnya, lalu menunjuk kearah anak kecil yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Sehun, "dan.. apakah dia anakmu?"

Mati.

Sehun dan Luhan melebarkan matanya, tubuh mereka menjadi tegang seketika.

Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Baekhyun sedang merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, baju-bajunya sudah berada di dalam beberapa koper, dan hanya barang-barang penting yang ia bawa untuk acara pindah-rumah-sementaranya. Ia tidak sendiri, Chanyeol menemaninya dan sekarang lelaki itu sedang berada di dapur untuk melepas dahaganya. Ketika dirasa cukup, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui lelaki yang telah menyeretnya dengan paksa ke dalam kehidupannya.

"hey," ternyata Chanyeol menyadari kedatangan gadis itu dan ia menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun balas tersenyum, ia melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang berkeringat dan baju yang dikenakannya juga sedikit basah akibat keringatnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gelisah, Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"ada apa?" tanyanya saat ia sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan si mungil. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang meliriknya dengan tatapan gelisah. "bicaralah, Baek." lirih Chanyeol.

"maaf membatmu lelah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol. yang ditatap hanya tersenyum. Dan senyumanya adalah hal pertama yang disadari Baekhyun, gadis itu menjerit dalam hati 'tampan. Astaga kenapa si idiot ini bisa setampan ini!?'

Memang Chanyeol-lah yang paling banyak bekerja disini. Ia yang menutup seluruh perabot di apartemen Baekhyun dengan kain putih, memang tidak banyak, tapi ada beberapa barang yang harus di panjat karena letaknya ada di atas dinding. Lagipula ia senang melakukan ini, demi sang pujaan hati apapun akan Chanyeol lakukan.

"bagaimana jika kau membersihkan diri dulu, Chan?"

"ahh itu bagus, tapi aku tidak membawa baju dan kau pastinya tidak mempunya baju untuk ukuran tubuhku bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian ia terdiam, berfikir bagaimana caranya agar Chanyeol merasa segar. Wajahnya berubah sumringah ketika ia mendapatkan ide.

"aku tau! Kau tunggu disini sebentar."

Baekhyun segera bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol. yang di tinggalpun hanya melongo, menampilkan wajah bingung bin idiot andalannya. Tak lama Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa baskom berisi air dan tak lupa handuk kecil di tangan mungilnya.

Gadis itu meletakkan baskomnya diatas meja, lalu ia membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan es batu dengan ukuran sedang. Setelahnya ia memasukkan handuk kecil itu dan memerasnya hingga sedikit kering. Dan hal selanjutnya yang tak pernah Chanyeol duga adalah ketika—

Ketika Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depannya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini dalam posisi duduk. Sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa cm. Chanyeol harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia menatap wajah sempurna milik gadis mungil tersebut dengan pikiran yang kosong.

Namun pikirannya buyar ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Ia baru menyadari ternyata gadis itu tengah menyegarkannya agar ia tidak merasa gerah lagi.

"B-baek?" panggil Chanyeol lirih, jantungnya terpompa dengan cepat kala ia menhirup aroma strawberry khas seorang Byun Baekhyun, membuat kepalanya pusing mendadak menahan hormonnya yang melonjak.

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah, Baekhyun masih terus menyeka wajah Chanyeol, bahkan gadis mungil itu sekarang tengah menyeka lehernya. Titik sensitivenya. Oh bagus, kau memancing serigala kelaparan Byun.

Lelaki itu menghentikan gerakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya, ketika ia hendak membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol terlebih dulu membungkam bibir si mungil dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun melotot kaget, pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol namun ciuman lembut itu membuat saraf tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol memberanikan diri melumat perlahan bibir tipis itu. Tangannya yang satu berada di tengkuk Baekhyun, memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara tangan satunya lagi berada di pinggang ramping gadis mungil itu.

Baekhyun makin terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol, ia sudah mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas pelan lumatan tersebut. entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di pangkuan Chanyeol, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"nghh" satu leguhan berhasil keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi lebih panas dan lebih menuntut. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati ciuman mereka sampai akhirnya suara pekikan Baekhyun menyadarkan mereka ketika tangan Chanyeol sudah berhasil masuk dan menyentuh payudara Baekhyun.

"m-maafkan aku Baek. Sungguh aku kehilangan kendali tadi." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan padangan bersalah, sedangkan yang dipandang sudah berdiri dari pangkuannya dan menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol tidak boleh melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar merah sempurna.

"t-tidak apa C-chan. Baiklah kalau begitu a-aku akan kembali membereskan kamar!" setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun langsung berlalri meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melongo.

"apa katanya barusan? Dia tidak meneriakiku?" gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

"A-apa?! J-jadi kalian... me-menikah..?"

"ck. Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Wajahmu terlihat bodoh sekarang."

Suga masih tetap pada posisinya. Mata sipitnya melotot, rahangnya yang dijatuhkan sambil menatap kearah Sehun Luhan Haowen. Ia masih tidak percaya akan hal yang dikatakan Haowen barusan.

_flashback_

"_ah ya, aku belum bertanya, dan ini membuatku penasaran sedari tadi," Suga membuka suaranya membuat tiga pasang mata menatapnya. "kenapa kau bisa bersama Sehun, Lu?" lelaki sipit itu menjeda kalimatnya, lalu menunjuk kearah anak kecil yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Sehun, "dan.. apakah dia anakmu?"_

"_a-ah i-itu, bukan—"_

"_Haowen anak Mommy dan Daddy, ahjucchi!" si kecil memotong ucapan Luhan, membuat dua orang dimeja itu menganga, dan satu orang lagi menyeringai._

"_ya benar. Aku suami Luhan, dan Haowen adalah anak kami. Apa ada masalah?" ucap Sehun enteng. Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Dipukulnya lengan lelaki pucat itu._

_PUKK_

"_auww" Sehun meringis. Dan Luhan semakin menjadi jadi memukul lengannya dengan brutal._

"_astaga Lu! Aww ini sakit! Yak, yak!" _

"_biarkan saja! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa malah diberi tau? Yatuhan besok satu sekolah akan tau semua." Luhan berhenti memukuli Sehun dan menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan panik. "bagaimana ini Sehun-ah? Semua orang akan tau jika—"_

"_biarkan saja. Memang itu tujuanku. Biar seluruh siswa di sekolah tau jika kita sudah menikah." Ucap Sehun datar dan kelewat tenang. Membuat lelaki yang satu lagi hampir terkena serangan jantung. _

_Flasback end_

Suga termenung di tempatnya. Berarti selama ini ia menyukai istri orang? Apa dia harus menyerah? Atau dia harus memperjuangkan Luhan? Suga menggelengkan kepalanya dengan opsi kedua. Ia tidak boleh menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain kan? Tapi bagaimana dengan nasipnya?

"Suga? Hey Suga!" lelaki sipit itu tersentak. Ia memandang Luhan yang sedang menatapnya denga bingung, dan wajah itu terlihat menggemaskan untuk di ci—Suga menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh lelaki itu. Setelahnya rusa itu tersenyum membuat Suga makin kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"baiklah ehm, aku pergi duluan kalau begitu. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia Suga segera pergi dengan tergesa. Membuat Sehun semakin curiga terhadap lelaki sipit itu.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

"itu Sehun oppa!"

"astaga! Ia benar-benar menikah dengan gadis itu!"

"oh lihatlah, gadis itu tidak lebih cantik dariku!"

"ah, tubuhnya benar-benar jelek. Datar dan tidak berisi."

"seharusnya Sehun itu denganku saja! Oh atau aku lebih rela jika Sehun bersama Irene!

Dan bla bla bla. Begitulah seterusnya perbincangan di koridor setelah Sehun dan Luhan turun dari mobil dan jalan bersama. Luhan semakin menundukkan wajahnya, sementara Sehun sudah gatal ingin menampar mulut-mulut brengsek itu. Namun ia menahannya karena Luhan sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam jika nanti di sekolah ada hal seperti ini dan ia terlanjur menyetujuinya.

Sehun makin mengeratkan gandengannya pada tangan Luhan. Ia mengusap lembut punggung tangan Luhan, menenagkannya karena ia akan terus melindungi rusa kecilnya. Luhan tersenyum menyadari sikap manis Sehun. Ah kalau seperti ini ia bisa makin jatuh cinta kepada lelaki arogan yang telah menjadi suaminya ini.

"kita sampai." Ucap Sehun pelan menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas Luhan. Dapat mereka dengar suara pekikan siswi siswi yang kaget melihat Sehun mengantar Luhan sampai ke kelasnya. Dan sekarang ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Sehun akui ia merasa risih dengan ini semua. Namun ia juga malas untuk meladeni. Toh selagi mereka tidak main tangan, Sehun juga akan diam saja.

Lelaki itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan. Gadis itu masih menundukan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Perlahan Sehun menarik dagu Luhan sampai akhirnya gadis itu menatapnya balik.

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam, "jangan di gigit." Ucapnya lirih, kemudian ia mengusap bibir gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku.

"masuklah, aku akan kesini lagi saat istirahat dan hanya kita berdua, oke?" Sehun mengusak pelan rambutnya, kemudian ia mengecup bibir mungil Luhan.

"S-sehun!" yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tak lama ia tersadar, buru-buru ia masuk kelas saat ia merasakan tatapan membunuh dari semua siwi yang barusan melihat adegan ciumannya.

"haah." Gadis rusa itu menghela napasnya. Saat hendak ia menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, Yixing tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"ada apa Xing?"

"astaga Lu! Serius itu tadi Oh Sehun?! Oh dia romantis sekali. Dan hey, bagaimana berita ini bisa menyebar? Aku kira kalian tidak akan memberitau kepada orang lain?" ucap Yixing heboh dengan wajah antusiasnya. Sekali lagi, Luhan hanya menghela napasnya.

"ceritanya panjang, Xing."

"aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkannya!"

"tapi sebentar lagi masuk, dan kau tau itu."

"kita bisa membicarakannya pada saat istirahat!"

"tidak, itu tidak bisa."

Yixing mengernyit, "kenapa tidak bisa? Kita kan akan istirahat bersama Lu."

Oh, Luhan lupa jika sehari-hari ia akan ke kantin bersama Yixing. Tapi hari ini suaminya yang akan mengajaknya ke kantin. Ia harus memilih siapa? Ia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan Sehun, tapi bagaimana jika Yixing nanti tersinggung? Lagipula nanti dia pasti akan sendirian.

"Lu?"

"a-ah iya Xing. Ngg anu.. se-sebenarnya aku akan—"

"oh ya aku tau! Kau akan istirahat dengan Sehun kan? Ah aku lupa kalau kalian baru saja bermesraan tadi. Baiklah tak apa, aku akan mengajak Junmyeon oppa saja kalau begitu. Dan kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku, _dear_." Ucap Yixing penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah setelahnya.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada di dalam mobil. Seperti biasa mereka akan menjemput si kecil di rumah Sungmin eomma. Luhan masih terlihat diam karena kejadian hari ini. Memang Luhan itu paling benci menjadi perhatian orang lain. Punya teman saja jarang, sekarang malah menjadi pusat perhatian dan pembicaraan seluruh siswa di sekolahnya. Dan Sehun terlalu bodoh untuk menghibur istrinya. Ia terlalu bodoh dan kaku kepada setiap wanita. Ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana mengembalikan senyuman di bibir Luhan, jadi ia memilih diam dan sesekali ekor matanya melirik kearah istrinya itu.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah suaminya sendiri. Sehun meletakkan tangan Luhan diatas pahanya tanpa melepas genggamannya sambil sesekali mengelusnya. Tatapan lelaki itu masih terarah pada jalanan didepannya. Luhan menatapnya dalam. Sehun itu terlalu tampan, tapi kenapa dia menyukai dirinya yang notabennya adalah gadis yang sangat biasa?

CUP

Luhan tersentak. Sehun mengecup punggung tangannya. Lelaki itu menatapnya, "jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Dan jangan mengabaikanku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun tersenyum. Dan Luhan rasanya akan meleleh sekarang juga.

Tak lama ia mendengar suara kekehan Sehun, "kenapa menatapiku seperti itu? Terpesona, eh?" sial. Luhan langsung merutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia tertangkap basah sedang mengagumi wajah tampan suaminya itu.

Dengan pura-pura kesal Luhan mendengus. "mimpi saja kau sana." Ia berucap ketus, namun pipinya merona. Lucu sekali. Pikir Sehun. Dan ia tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi bayi itu.

CUP

Sehun mencium Luhan –lagi- di pipinya. Ketika Luhan akan protes namun Sehun lebih dulu menyelaknya. "kita sudah sampai, _deer_."

Dan Luhan lagi-lagi hanya diam dengan wajah bodohnya.

Sesampainya di dalam mereka mendapati rumah dengan keadaan sepi. Di ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, semuanya sepi. Apa mereka sedang pergi? Pikir Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan mengelilingi rumah mewah itu dengan Sehun yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Haowen sayang? Mommy dan Daddy pulang~" teriak Luhan, berharap anaknya akan berlari dan menghampirinya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Haowen akan datang menghampirinya.

"Haowen?" panggil Luhan lagi, dan keadaan masih sama seperti awal mereka datang. Begitu hening.

"eommonim?"

Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Sehun-ah, mereka ada dimana?"

Sehun menggeleng. Lalu ia berjalan mendahului Luhan. "ayo kita ke kamar eomma." Luhan mengangguk, setelah menaiki tangga dan melewati beberapa kamar, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kamar Sungmin. Mereka berhenti sejenak. Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara tangisan, dan Sehun mengenali suara ini. Segera ia membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, dan benar. Ternyata itu adalah suara Haowen yang sedang menangis.

Benar, anaknya sedang menangis di samping tubuh wanita yang tergeletak lemas.

"EOMMA!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: umm hai? Gatau lagi mau bilang apa. Padahal aku udah janji update cepet kan yah? Maafin feel hunhan ku yang ilang iniii;( dan aku ga yakin apa chap ini memuaskan atau ngga. Karna aku sendiri ga yakin TAT. Ada yg bilang bakal nungguin ampe gajah bertelor, duh akuma ngakak tau, tapi aku sayang kamu deh **jaekyung12 **yg udh mau setia nunggu ff abal ini ampe gajah bertelor wkwk.

Oke jadi ceritanya aku baru selesai uas gitu, dan aku bosen bakal liburan sebulan tanpa melakukan apa-apa, jadi aku usahain bakal update ini fast okkk?

Segitu ajadeh ehe. Btw ada yg mau gabung reseller? Ada banyak mecem pilihan kok jan takutt. Mayan kan teman buat nambah nambahin duit buat exoluxion. Join yukk nanti kita nonton barengdehh wkwk. Yg mau add line aku aja yaa alyaasiregar, sekalian temenan sama fangirling bareng kitaa.

Dan sekalian buat semangatin aku biar bisa update ini dengan cepat/? Jejelin hunhan moment kek pake pic anu mereka/? Atau apa gituu. Soalnya aku sebenernya bener bener belom dapet feel makannya takut chap ini jelek banget tbh. Ohiya next chap kayaknya minah udah muncul, terus aku mau bikin hunhan berpisah dulu untuk sementara waktu ehehe.

**Big thanks to: [ jod . chan ][ Yayalaz ][ ara ][ Kimeunyeol ][ fitriamangati ][ guest ][ nay19 ][ jaekyung12 ][ nurannisa ][ danactebh ][ LianaOhLu120 ][ oh chaca ][ Oh Titan ][ shinta ][ Rmsfxxo ][ hun12 ][ Anggita ][ Elisye Sihombing ][ lulu-chan ][ Molly ][ Light-B ][ Baby niz 137 ][ NopwilineKaiSoo ][ nana triana ][ robiatus18 ][ KimRyeona19 ][ Sherli898 ][ luhannieka ][ guest ][ tiehanhun9094 ][ Nevan296 ][ vivikim406 ][ Wenxiuli12 ][ shin . songkyo12 ][ ruixi1 ][ laabaikands ][ meimei ][ Fathiaramadanti ][ Juna Oh ][ DEERHUN794 ][ Ririn ayu ][ choikim1310 ][ Seravin509 ][ Istiqomah813 ][ vietrona chan ][ kenlee1412 ][ Kim YeHyun ][ Arifahohse ][ Selenia Oh ][ 1004baekie ][ ramyoon ][ TariChoi ]**


	14. Chapter 14: Cool Hot Sweet Love

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene Red Velvet, Suga aka Min Yoongi BTS, Bang Minah Girls Day.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life, Married life

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

_Previous Chapter _

Sesampainya di dalam mereka mendapati rumah dengan keadaan sepi. Di ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, semuanya sepi. Apa mereka sedang pergi? Pikir Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan mengelilingi rumah mewah itu dengan Sehun yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Haowen sayang? Mommy dan Daddy pulang~" teriak Luhan, berharap anaknya akan berlari dan menghampirinya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Haowen akan datang menghampirinya.

"Haowen?" panggil Luhan lagi, dan keadaan masih sama seperti awal mereka datang. Begitu hening.

"eommonim?"

Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Sehun-ah, mereka ada dimana?"

Sehun menggeleng. Lalu ia berjalan mendahului Luhan. "ayo kita ke kamar eomma." Luhan mengangguk, setelah menaiki tangga dan melewati beberapa kamar, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kamar Sungmin. Mereka berhenti sejenak. Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara tangisan, dan Sehun mengenali suara ini. Segera ia membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, dan benar. Ternyata itu adalah suara Haowen yang sedang menangis.

Benar, anaknya sedang menangis di samping tubuh wanita yang tergeletak lemas.

"EOMMA!"

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 14

"bagaimana keadaan eommonim?"

Sehun duduk di samping istrinya dengan Haowen yang tertidur dipangkuannya. Lelaki pucat itu baru kembali dari ruangan dokter yang telah memeriksa eomma nya. Luhan tak bisa ikut karena Haowen yang tertidur, si kecil itu mungkin terlalu lelah karena menangisi halmonie nya. Saat diperjalanan Luhan dan Sehun bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan halmonie nya, dan si kecil menjawab sambil sesenggukan bahwa ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tadi saat mereka sedang asik bermain tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin berbunyi, lalu setelah menjawab panggilan itu Sungmin hanya diam mematung dengan wajah yang memucat dan tak lama jatuh pingsan. Haowen yang notabennya adalah anak kecil tak tau harus melakukan apa, akhirnya si kecil itupun hanya menangis di samping tubuh halmonie nya.

Sehun mendesah pelan, "dokter bilang, eomma tidak apa-apa. Hanya terlalu shock sehingga menyebabkan dirinya tak terkendali. Dan juga kondisi eomma yang lelah semakin membuat daya tubuhnya melemah."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "lalu abojie—"

"itu dia Lu, itu dia." Sehun mengerang frustasi, "ponsel appa benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi."

"kau sudah mencoba menghubungi sekretarisnya?"

Sehun tercenung sebentar, ia baru ingat lalu tak lama menggeleng, "belum." Lalu menghela napasnya kasar, "kau tau, aku terlalu panik tadi jadi tidak bisa berpikir panjang."

Luhan mengusap lembut punggung suaminya untuk menenangkannya, "tenangkan dirimu Sehun-ah. Semua tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi baik jika keadaanmu seperti ini." Luhan tersenyum lembut, "kalau begitu beristirahat dan tenangkan pikiranmu terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menghubungi sekretaris abojie."

"tidak Lu, biar aku saja."

"tidak, Sehun. Kau perlu istrirahat. Sekalian aku akan mencarikanmu minuman oke? Dan kau akan disini bersama Haowen."

Sehun mendesah lagi kemudian mengangguk dengan lesu. Luhan tersenyum, ia bangkit dan menaruh dengan pelan si kecil ke pangkuan Sehun. Setelahnya ia mengusap pipi suaminya dan mengecupnya terlebih dulu sebelum ia pergi mencari minuman untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

The Wolf kemabali berkumpul di markas, minus Oh Sehun. Maknae itu tidak ada kabarnya dan tidak bisa dihubungi entah kemana dan mereka tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu kehadiran Sehun. Jadi mereka mengadakan rapat dadakan ini meskipun kekurangan satu anggotanya.

"jadi bagaimana?"

Chanyeol, selaku orang yang membuat rapat dadakan ini mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia sudah menceritakan perihal ia mengadakan rapat ini dengan detail. Mulai dari kembalinya Minah, dan di terrornya ia dan ancamannya untuk Baekhyun sang pujaan hati. Dan ia meminta bantuan para temannya untuk membantu menangkap bajingan kecil itu. Setelah ia selesai menceritakan semuanya, ruangan menjadi hening. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang sedang berpikir keras.

"kau tau kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah." Ucap Chen membuat semua mata menuju kearahnya.

"itu benar." Susul Kai sambil menjentikan jarinya. "sebenarnya aku punya beberapa ide, tapi sepertinya kita harus memerlukan beberapa orang lagi." Sambungnya.

"ide seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Kai menghela napasnya, "sudah aku bilang kita memerlukan beberapa orang lagi, baru aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana caranya kita menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Yang lain mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Chen menepuk tanganya sambil berteriak, "AKU TAU!"

Yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Chen berdeham sebentar lalu mulai membuka suaranya. "kita masih memiliki Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun." dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"kau gila!?" Chanyeol memekik. "Baekhyun adalah sasaran Minah tidak mungkin dia ikut dalam misi kita ini!"

"dan aku tidak akan mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk bergabung dalam misi berbahaya ini." Sambung Kai. "ah ya ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun memang diperlukan, justru ia adalah peran pentingnya."

"APA?! Tidak! Oh kalian pasti sudah gila. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun terluka? Bagaimana jika dia dibawa kabur oleh komplotan Minah? Bagaimana jika—"

"fuck!" Umpat Kai. "kita bisa melindunginya yatuhan, lagipula kita juga harus menyusun strategi dengan benar. Jika kau tidak mau mengikuti saranku kau lebih baik membuat rencana sendiri saja. Dan jangan harap kami akan membantumu."

Chanyeol benar-benar mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Setelah berdiam diri agak lama, barulah ia membuka suaranya. "baiklah. Ditambah empat orang. Apa itu sudah cukup?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kai.

Kai membuat pose berpikir, setelahnya menggeleng. "aku masih membutuhkan empat orang lagi."

"kita bisa mengajak Joonmyeon si ketua osis dan kekasihnya itu, sahabat Luhan juga tapi aku lupa namanya." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Yixing?" kata Chen ragu. "ah ya, aku mempunyai teman wanita, namanya Minseok. Kita bisa mengajaknya bergabung kalau kalian tidak keberatan." Dan yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"oke kalau begitu tinggal dua orang lagi. Ah sial aku benar-benar tidak tau siapa yang akan kita seret ke dalam masalah ini. Aku takut ini terlalu berbahaya untuk orang-orang yang tidak bersalah." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar setengah frustasi. Yang lain hanya diam tidak tau harus berkata apa karena jujur saja mereka juga setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"begini saja, bagaimana jika kita kumpulkan dulu orang-orang yang tadi disebutkan lalu kita tanya apa mereka mempunyai teman lagi untuk diajak bergabung dengan kita atau tidak. Aku rasa salah satu dari mereka pasti ada." Usul Kai dan diangguki oleh mereka.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Dia bingung harus menyampaikan apa kepada Sehun. Ia sudah berada di lorong rumah sakit namun ia tidak berani menghampiri Sehun, setelah apa yang ia dengar dari sekretaris Shin.

_Flashback _

_Luhan sedang berjalan menuju tempat bubble tea. Ia sengaja ingin membelikan minuman kesukaan suaminya itu agar dia bisa merelex-kan tubuhnya. Setelah sampai ia segera memesan minuman, sambil menunggu pesananya Luhan mencoba menghubungi sekretaris Shin. Butuh waktu beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari sekretaris Shin. Setelah mencoba panggilan yang ketiga, akhirnya sekretaris itu menjawabnya._

"_halo?"_

"_sekretaris Shin?_

"_N-nona Lu-han."_

_Luhan mengernyut, "ada apa sekretaris Shin?"_

"_a-anu." Jeda beberapa menit, Luhan bisa mendengar jika suara sekretaris Shin sedikit terengah, seperti orang habis berlari. "T-tuan besar.. kami, k-kami baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang kondisi t-tuan besar sangat k-ritis."_

_Luhan menahan napasnya. Mata rusanya membola, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "l-lalu bagaimana?"_

"_s-saya sudah menghubungi Nyonya besar, t-tapi—"_

_Luhan mencoba mengingat, dan sekarang ia tau penyebab eomma Sehun menjadi seperti ini. "baiklah, aku akan segera memberitau Sehun."_

"_s-saya mohon m-maf Nona Luhan, saya benar-benar lalai.." terdengar suara isak disana._

"_sudalah sekretaris Shin, ini semua diatas kehendak kita. Baiklah aku harus segera memberitau Sehun. Setelah ini tolong kirimkan alamat rumah sakit abojie ne?"_

"_baik Nona Luhan, terimakasih."_

_Flashback end_

Luhan hanya tidak ingin melihat Sehun lebih terpuruk daripada ini. Menghela napasnya sebentar, lalu mengusap kasar airmata yang membasahi pipi chubbynya. Ia bertekad akan menghibur Sehun, menjadi sandaran Sehun dan akan teru berada disamping Sehun. Dengan itu ia mulai melangkah menghampiri sang suami.

Sehun masih terdiam dengan kepala yang disandarkan dan mata yang terpejam, tak lama ia merasakan benda dingin dipipinya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Luhan dengan senyum cantiknya. Ia mengambil bubble tea yang tadi diberi Luhan dan balas tersenyum kemudian meminum bubble tea nya.

"sudah menghubungi sekretaris Shin?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingnya sambil mengambil alih Haowen. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun dengan erat dan memandangnya. "berjanjilah padaku kau akan tetap kuat. Berpikirlah dengan jernih dan tidak menggunakan kekerasan otot setelah ini."

Sehun mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti maksud Luhan tapi ia mempunyai firasat buruk. Oke ini mungkin memang benar-benar berita buruk sampai Luhan berkata seperti itu. Memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"abojie.. mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang keadaanya sangat kritis.."

Sehun menahan napasnya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menuntut, menuntut jika itu adalah sebuah candaan. Namun, reaksi Luhan adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Gadis itu menintikkan air matanya sambil menahan isakanya. Ketika ia hendak berteriak, tiba-tiba perkataan Luhan menyadarkanya. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

"Sehun, kau tau kan kalau aku ada disini? Aku disampingmu Sehun, kau harus menjadi kuat demi orang tuamu." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Sehun yang bergetar.

Sehun tidak menjawab, lelaki itu hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun sedang menahan tangisnya.

"menangislah jika kau terlalu sakit untuk menahanya. Aku akan menjadi sandaranmu. Tapi berjanjilah, setelah kau menangis kau harus bisa lebih kuat untuk menghadapi eomma yang sedang membutuhkanmu." Setelahnya, Luhan mendengar isakan pilu Sehun. Ia masih tak menyangka lelaki dingin dan arogan seperti Sehun ternyata sanagtlah menyayangi keluarganya. Tanpa sadar, ia juga ikut menangis dalam diam merasakan kesedihan yang dialami suaminya itu.

..

"kondisi Nyonya Sungmin sudah stabil. Saya rasa sudah boleh untuk pulang. Tapi jangan sampai membuatnya tertekan lagi, dan janagan lupakan obat beserta vitamin yang sudah saya tulis didalam resep."

Sehun mengangguk, "terima kasih dokter." Ia membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan dokter, kemudian berjalan menuju apotek untuk membeli obat dan vitamin.

Saat lelaki itu sudah berada di depan ruang rawat sang eomma, ketika ia hendak membuka pintu namun segera diurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar suara celotehan anaknya dengan eomma nya. Sepertinya eomma nya sudah lebih baik. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi antara sang eomma, istrinya dan anaknya.

CKLEK

"Sehun? kau sudah selesai?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sambil berjalan kearah gadisnya yang sedang duduk di hadapan eomma nya. Haowen berada di dalam pangkuan sang halmonie. Wajah Sehun benar-benar terlihat lelah membuat Luhan sedih melihatnya.

"ini dan vitamin untuk eomma. Aku akan memastikan eomma menghabiskan semuanya."

"tapi eomma sudah baik-baik saja Sehun."

"tidak eomma," Sehun menghela napasnya berat. "sebaiknya eomma beristirahat dulu disini sampai besok, biar aku dan Luhan yang melihat keadaan appa."

"tidak Sehun! eomma juga akan menjenguk appa."

Sehun terdiam sesaat, "baiklah. Tapi eomma harus berjanji akan menghabiskan obat dan vitaminnya." Ucap Sehun final dan diangguki oleh sang eomma.

Setelah mendebatkan beberapa hal, akhirnya Luhan tidak ikut karena harus menjaga Haowen. Si kecil terlihat lelah lagipula nanti Haowen tidak akan boleh masuk ke ruangan. Jadi setelah mengantar Luhan dan Hawen ke rumah, mobil Sehun segera melesat menuju rumah sakit tempat appanya di rawat.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Semilar angin malam menerpa wajah gadis cantik yang sedang duduk dipinggir sungai Han dengan tatapan kosongnya. Merasa ada sesuatu dingin menyentuh pipinya, gadis itupun menoleh lalu tersenyum kepada lelaki yang sedang menempelkan minuman dingin di pipinya. Kemudian lelaki itu ikut duduk tepat disamping gadis itu.

"jadi.."

"jadi?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, "aku tidak tau ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk untukmu Baek, tapi yang jelas ini adalah kabar buruk untukku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "aku tidak mengerti Chanyeol. bisakah kau langsung pada intinya saja?"

Hening sesaat. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah gadis yang sedang menatapnya itu. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, ia menatap Baekhyun serius sambil menggenggam tanganya.

"dengarkan aku Baek, ini akan menjadi misi terkonyol dan terekstrim yang pernah aku alami. Jadi aku mohon padamu untuk tetap kuat..." Chanyeol menjedanya sebentar, ketika Baekhyun hendak menyela, lelaki itu buru-buru menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mungil sang gadis. "jangan menyelaku." Katanya dan hanya diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"kami sudah berdiskusi, maksutku kau tau aku dan teman-temanku." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "dan Kai mempunyai sebuah rencana yang belum dikatakannya. Dia bilang dia akan menjelaskan rencananya jika semuanya sudah berkumpul. Yang tidak habis pikir, Kai—" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Baekhyun masih menantikan ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya. "yang tidak habis pikir, Kai menggunakanmu sebagai umpan." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya, walaupun ia sedikit mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat. Namun percuma, Baekyun tetap bisa mendengarnya dikarenakan jarak mereka yang dekat ditambah lagi suasana yang juga hening.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong kearah wajah Chanyeol yang juga menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memelas. "kau tau, aku bisa saja merubah rencana Kai itu. Awalnya aku sangat tidak setuju. Kita bisa mendengarkan rencana Kai terlebih dahulu, kalau terlalu bahaya kita bisa menentangnya." Lelaki itu bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar. Ia mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"aku takut... Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Langsung saja Chanyeol segera membawa gadis mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"aku lebih takut, kalau kau mau tau Baek. ini bukan sekedar masalah biasa." Chanyeol mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun, gadis itu sudah terisak sejak Chanyeol memeluknya. Ia juga bisa merasakan jika Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "aku akan selalu melindungimu Baek, sampai aku matipun aku akan selalu melindungimu." Ia mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "maafkan aku yang telah menyeretmu kedalam masa laluku, maafkan aku." lirih Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu ikut meneteskan airmatanya.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Sudah seminggu ini Sehun dan Luhan cuti dari sekolahnya. Walaupun ujian akhir tinggal menghitung hari, namun bagi Sehun keluarga adalah yang paling penting. Mereka mambagi tugas. Saat Sehun dirumah sakit, Luhan akan dirumah bersama Haowen, begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena tidak ada yang menjaga Haowen jadilah mereka yang bergantian menjaga si kecil.

Mereka juga sudah dengar masalah Chanyeol dan mantan kekasihnya itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka semua (The Wolf plus Baekhyun, JoonXing dan Minseok) berkumpul dirumah HunHan. Mereka sudah membicarakannya dan mereka masih kekurangan dua orang lagi. Mereka masih mempunyai waktu untuk mengatur rencana dan memikirkan siapa lagi yang perlu diseret kedalam rencana Kai. Dan mereka semua memaklumi dengan keadaan Sehun dan Luhan yang saat ini masih tidak bisa ikut berkumpul untuk membicarakan langkah selanjutnya.

Ini hari sabtu, dan bagian Sehun yang bertugas menjaga dirumah sakit sedangkan Luhan dan Haowen menetap dirumah. Saat ini Luhan dan Haowen sedang bersantai di ruang tv dengan Haowen yang sedang bernyanyi dan berjoget ala kartun pororo. Sesaat kemudian ponsel Luhan berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Segera saja ia mengangkatnya setelah ia tau siapa yang menghubunginya.

"ya Sehun?"

"_Luhan, ah ini sangat melegakan."_

Luhan mengertukan keningnya, "ada apa?"

"_abojie sudah siuman."_

"benarkah?! Ah syukurlah. Besok aku akan menjenguk abojie."

"_tentu, sayang. Omong-omong, kalian sedang apa?" _

Wajah Luhan merona mendengar panggilan tersebut, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan kurva yang indah, "hanya sedang menemani Haowen menonton pororo. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"_setelah ini aku akan pergi makan. Baiklah sampai bertemu dirumah, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."_

"aku juga mencintaimu."

Setelah sambungan dimatikan, Luhan menangkup wajahnya. Jantungnya bergemuruh dengan hebat dan wajahnya yang memanas. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Entah karena Sehun sedang dalam _mood _yang bagus atau memang Sehun sedang _cheesy_, Luhan tidak peduli karena ia menyukainya. Saat ia sedang melamunkan Sehun, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Ia langsung tersenyum senang saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"oppa!" Luhan berteriak heboh.

"_aish, calm down, baby deer."_

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. "kemana saja kau? Sombong sekali, aku merindukanmu tau."

"_ah kau mengatakan aku sombong? Jahat sekali padahal aku sedang sibuk."_

"ya ya terserahlah tuan sok sibuk." Luhan mencibir. "apa kabarmu, Kris oppa? Kau tidak mengunjungiku?

"_mungkin minggu depan aku akan mengunjungimu, dan aku akan membawa seseorang."_

"seseorang!? Kau berkencan? Astaga pantas saja kau mengabaikanku!" bibir gadis rusa itu mengerucut meskipun tidak bisa terlihat oleh lawan bicaranya.

Terdengar gelak tawa di sebrang sana. _"maka dari itu aku akan mengenalkanya padamau, eomma juga sudah mengenalya. Dan kau tau gadisku ini adalah seorang martial art. Dia sangat hebat bela diri namun itu tidak mengurangi kecantikanya."_

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia meloncat heboh dari duduknya, "benarkan itu oppa!? Ini kebetulan!" Luhan memekik senang. "minggu depan kau harus membawa kekasihmu itu!"

"_hah? Tunngu, ada apa denganmu deer? Kenapa kau begitu—"_

"sudalah oppa, aku akan menghubungi seseorang. Bye kakakku yang tampan." Dan Luhan pun segera memutus sambungannya sepihak agar Kris tidak mengintrogasinya. Segera ia mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol dengan semangat.

_**To Chanyeol:**_

_**Aku sudah menemukan dua orang untuk membantumu! Jangan banyak bertanya dan datanglah minggu depan kerumahku dengan pasukanmu itu.**_

_Send _

Gadis itu tersenyum puas, ia menggenggam ponselnya didada. Dipikirnya, minggu ini ia mendapat _double_ kabar bahagia sekaligus. Yang pertama abojie yang sudah sadar dan yang kedua Kris oppa nya yang mempunyai kekasih dan tentang masalah rencana Kai. Hah rasanya Luhan bisa tidur nyenyak mulai hari ini.

Yah dan kau belum tau saja rencana seperti apa yang akan dibuat oleh Kai untuk menaklukan mantan kekasih Chanyeol itu.

..

"Sehun!"

"ah! Kau mengagetkanku, sayang."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Sehun yang baru saja memasuki pintu rumah itupun sedikit heran. Ia kira kekasihnya sedang terkena_ syndrom_ bahagia, begitu kira-kira pemikirannya.

"ada apa hm?" tanyanya seraya mendekati istrinya itu. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng tanpa melunturkan senyumnya.

"kau sudah makan?" bukanya menjawab, Luhan malah membuat pertanyaan, Sehun hanya mengangguk. "dimana Haowen?"

"dia sudah tidur. Sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu dan beristirahatlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan ar hangat untukmu."

"baiklah aku akan mandi dulu, terima kasih." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan ia segera bergegas untuk mandi.

Butuh waktu 20 menit Luhan menunggu suaminya untuk selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk dikasur mereka dan saling berhadapan.

"jadi apa yang aku lewatkan? Mau bercerita?" tanya Sehun dan dengan senang hati Luhan pun langsung menceritakan semuanya. Sehun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "mulai senin eomma bilang kita juga bisa bersekolah lagi. Abojie sudah dipindahkan ke kamar vip jadi Haowen bisa datang kesana." Luhan mengangguk semangat. Memang sebelumnya Kyuhyun dirawat di ICU dan itulah penyebab Sehun dan Luhan harus bergantian jika berkunjung kesana.

"oke, waktunya istirahat!" seru Luhan dan gadis itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya, diikuti oleh suaminya dan langsung saja ia memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu dan Luhan segera menyamankan posisinya didalam dada bidang Sehun.

"selamat tidur, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sebelum memejamkan matanya yang sudah amat berat.

"selamat tidur, suamiku. Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan Luhan ikut menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

Untuk saat ini mereka masih bisa bersantai, tapi mereka tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi di hari esok bukan?

.

.

.

TBC

OMAYGADDDDDD! Firstly aku mau sujud syukur akhirnya bisa kelarin ini ff hikss;(( sebenernya ini ff udh dari jaman kapan tau Cuma sempet stuck. Ditambah lagi waktu itu aku malah fokus jualan online buat bisa nntn ExoLuxion dan itu beneran tercapai! Aku bisa liat jongin sehun didepan komuk dance playboy yaallah senengnya kelewatan ampe pen terjun ke dasar laut;(((

Btw aku juga lagi banyak deadline huhu, saking banyaknya sampe bener2 gatau apa yg mau aku ketik disini padahal udh dr bulan januari ini ff udh separo jadi. Jd maafkan kalo gak maksimal di chap ini. Ada yg bilang aku php duh maapin aku ya ini dilanjut kok pardon me okk?:') dan buat yg nanya ini ada filmnya atau nggak, jawabannya nggak. Ini murni dr otak aku sendiri kok. Yg req kaisoo nanti yaa pasti ada kok mereka otp aku jgg. Ada yg mau req otp lg? Buat **love sehun **aku udh bikin a/n dichap selanjutnya dan udh minta maaf karna kesalahan itu karna aku jg lupa sm jalan ceritanya dan gak aku cek ulang, mohon maaf ya.

Ohiyaa, ada yg mau saran adegan berantemnya pasukan chanyeol sm pasukan minah? Jujur aja aku blm pernah bikin adegan crime dan semacemnya. Jd aku butuh bgt saran kalian. Kalian bisa saran di kotar review atau di pm. Atau yg mau saran di line atau bbm bisaa. Add aja alyaasiregar/54fb53e1 nanti lgsg chat aja pasti aku bales. Plissss bantuin saran adegan crimenya walau sedikit aja nanti aku kembangin kok. Dah ya segiu aja cuap2nya nanti kalian pd bosen denger curcolan gapenting ini /sigh/ dan makasih banget yg masih nunggu ff abal iniiii [re:** Raekyungeee, Sarrah HunHan, Rmsfxxo, Oh Hunnie94**] /muachhh/:*

**Big Thanks To: **

**[ yehet ][ Mifta ][ kimsa412 ][ syalalala ][ Gebentanku1220 ][ znadia1812 ][ Febbyaaf ][ Zahranisa315 ][ Chery ][ leeminoznurhayati ][ rere ][ hannytyas ][ Cabexo l ][ Raekyungeee ][ lububblehun ][ cindynovieta ][ deva94bubletea ][ love sehun ][ Widya Alvey ][ HunHanCherry1220 ][ Yayalaz ][ danactebh ][ Sarrah HunHan ][ khalidasalsa ][ gefiranamsanhunhan ][ Avril oh ][ Rmsfxxo ][ ElisYe Het ][ yohannaemerald ][ Misslah ][ Aura626 ][ mandwa ][ NopwillineKaiSoo ][ deernhf391 ][ KimRyeona19 ][ Vinka668 ][ LisnaOhLu120 ][ Arifahohse ][ robiatus18 ][ RealCY ][ fckngselu ][ luhannieka ][ Ray KT KS CB ][ Seleina Oh ][ Kim Youngzie ][ ChanHunBaek ][ Kim YeHyun ][ Oh Hunnie94 ][ 1004baekie ][ Ririn Ayu ][ Agassi 20 ][ sherli989 ][ ruixi1 ][ laabaikands ][ DEERHUN794 ][ Light-B ][ Seravin509 ][ choikim1310 ][ Juna Oh ][ vivikim406 ][ Angel Deer ][ kenlee1412 ][ ramyoon ] **

Yg nebak itu suga yg membocorkan, selamat! Kalian daebak! Tp disini gak aku detail-in kalo itu dia karna nanti alurnya malah makin lambat, lagipula kalian jg udh pd pinter kok nebaknya/?

Yaa intinya gak nyangka aja semangat kalian baca dan nunggu ff ini masih ada, malah keknya semakin berkembang yah/? Oke sekali lagi aku mohon maaf atas keterlambatan apdetnyaa, malah bisa dibilang ngaret bgt. Tp mengertilah, aku jg selalu mikirin jalan cerita ff ini untuk kedepanya. Untuk yg tanya ini smp chap brp? Blm tau, kita liat alurnya aja yaa. Ada yg nanya jg kpn luhan hamil, nanti dulu weh tunggu mereka udh lulus sma yaa. Sekian, jgn lupa review nya. Semangat nulis aku itu berasal dari review kalian, dgn kata lain kalian para reviewers adalah semangat aku buat lanjut ff ini. Byebye sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaa!:****

Last

Review please?


	15. Chapter 15: Where Are You, Luhan?

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main pair: All Exo member, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene Red Velvet, Suga aka Min Yoongi BTS, Bang Minah Girls Day.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life, Married life/

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

**[Baca author note setelah kalian selesai membaca chapter ini please itu penting sekali terimakasih hehehe]**

.

.

.

.

.

Previous chapter

"Sehun!"

"ah! Kau mengagetkanku, sayang."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Sehun yang baru saja memasuki pintu rumah itupun sedikit heran. Ia kira istrinya sedang terkena _syndrome_ bahagia, begitu kira-kira pemikirannya.

"ada apa hm?" tanyanya seraya mendekati istrinya itu. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng tanpa melunturkan senyumnya.

"kau sudah makan?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah membuat pertanyaan, Sehun hanya mengangguk. "dimana Haowen?"

"dia sudah tidur. Sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu dan beristirahatlah/ aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

"baiklah aku akan mandi dulu, terima kasih." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan ia segera bergegas untuk mandi.

Butuh waktu 20 menit Luhan menunggu suaminya untuk selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk dikasur mereka dan saling berhadapan.

"jadi apa yang aku lewatkan? Mau bercerita?" tanya Sehun dan dengan senang hati Luhan pun langsung menceritakan semuanya. Sehun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "mulai senin eomma bilang kita juga bisa bersekolah lagi. Abojie sudah dipindahkan kekamar vip jadi Haowen bisa datang kesana." Luhan mengangguk semangat. Memang sebelumnya Kyuhyun dirawat di ICU dan itulah penyebab Sehun dan Lhan harus bergantian jika berkunjung kesana.

"oke waktunya istirahat!" seru Luhan dan gadis itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya, diikuti oleh suamunya dan langsung saja ia memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu dan Luhan segera menyamankan posisinya didalam dada bidang Sehun.

"selamat tidur, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sebelum memejamkan matanya yang sudah amat berat.

"selamat tidur, suamiku. Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan Luhan ikut menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

Untuk saat ini mereka masih bisa bersantai, tapi mereka tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 15

Ini sudah hari kelima Sehun dan Luhan menjalani rutinitasnya disekolah. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama dengan kelompok Sehun yang terus diteriaki oleh para fansnya, atau terkadang Luhan masih suka menerima gerutuan dari para fans Sehun. itu sudah biasa dan Luhan sudah kebal lama-lama. Jadi ia tidak ambil pusing perkataan mereka, toh mereka juga tidak akan berani menyentuh Luhan kan?

Seharusnya seperti itu, namun saat ini yang terjadi diluar dugaannya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya saat ini Luhan baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya dan ia sedang mengingat mengapa ia bisa tak sadarkan diri dan berakhir disekap disebuah gudang yang lembab dengan keadaan tubuh yang terikat dan mulut yang ditutup dengan lakban.

_Flashback _

"_Luhan!"_

"_Sehun, ada apa? Kau tidak pulang?" _

"_maafkan aku, sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat. Hari ini kelasku mengadakan pengayaan matematika dan sepertinya sekalian dengan pendalaman materi. Kau tak apa menungguku pulang?"_

_Luhan tersenyum, "ah ya satu bulan lagi kau ujian kelulusan bukan? Baiklah semangat belajarnya! Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu dirumah sakit sekalian menemani eommonim, bagaimana?"_

"_kau kerumah sakit sendiri? Tidak! Lebih baik kau menungguku disini."_

"_dan aku akan mati kebosanan dengan menunggumu disini? Tidak terimakasih Oh, lebih baik aku menunggu dirumah sakit." _

_Sehun kelihatan berpikir dan tak lama ia menghela napasnya. "oke, tapi setelah sampai kau harus segera menghubungiku ya?" _

"_pasti. Kalau begitu aku duluan, kau belajarlah yang benar!" keduanya terkekeh, sebelum Luhan pergi Sehun mengecup keningnya._

_Saat ini Luhan sedang menunggu bus dihalte. Sore ini tak banyak orang yang menunggu bus, bisa dibilang ia hanya sendirian disini mungkin karena orang lain masih sibuk bekerja. sesekali ia bersenandung untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Tak lama sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan Luhan. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, lalu keluarlah beberapa pria dengan balutan jas serba hitam dibalut topi dan kacamata hitam datang menghampirinya. _

"_Nona Luhan?" _

"_y-ya? S-siapa kalian?"_

_Bukanya menjawab, Luhan malah diseret masuk dengan mulut yang dibekap dengan tangan salah satu orang tersebut. setelah masuk didalam mobil Luhan mencoba berteriak tapi seseorang menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan dan setelahnya Luhan pingsan tanpa mengingat apapun. _

_Flashback off_

Ia ingat sekarang! Dia diculik. Luhan menangis, bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Bagaimana dengan Haowennya? Bagaimana dengan Sehunnya? Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melepaskan ikatan ditangannya tetapi sangat susah. Selain ikatan itu terlalu kuat, tangannya yang diikat kebelakang membuat tangannya menjadi sakit. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?

Tiba-tiba pintu yang berada di hadapan Luhan dibuka. Dan masuklah seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu, dia berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"wah kau sudah sadar rupanya." Luhan bisa melihat perempuan itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia mencoba menjerit tetapi lakban sialan itu menghalanginya. Perempuan itu tertawa puas karena melihat keadaan Luhan yang berantakan.

"aku sebenarnya tidak mengenalmu, tetapi temanku menginginkanmu mati. Lagipula ini ide bagus karena aku bisa memancing Chanyeol dan kekasih barunya untuk keluar dari zona aman." Tak lama Luhan merasakan perih dikepalanya. Perempuan itu menarik rambut Luhan dengan hingga ia semakin menangis karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Lalu perempuan itu melepaskan lakban yang melekat dimulut Luhan.

Sret

"sshh" gadis itu merasakan perih luar biasa disekitar mulutnya.

Perempuan itu terkekeh, "dasar lemah!"

Luhan mengamati lekat-lekat wajah perempuan itu. "siapa kau!?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih. Namun bukanya menjawab, perempuan itu makah semakin menarik rambut Luhan, membuat sang pemilik makin meringis. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat akan ucapa perempuan ini yang menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. "kau.. Minah?"

"heh, kau mengenalku rupanya. Apa Chanyeol sudah memberitaumu? Oh pasti sudah, lelaki itu pasti sudah bersiap untuk melawanku. Tapi karena ide temanku untuk menyekapmu. Aku yakin mereka tak akan berhasil. Hahahahaha"

Luhan tidak habis pikir. Minah dengan segala kecantikannya ternyata adalah sosok iblis. Luhan pikir perempuan ini sakit jiwa, karena manusia normal tidak akan berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali.

Minah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, ia meloud speaker ponselnya lalu menyodorkan tepat dihadapan wajah Luhan, "ucapkan salam terakhir untuk suamimu?"

"_halo?"_ itu suara Sehun! suaranya terdengar sangat gelisah, Luhan tau suaminya ini pasti sedang kalang kabut mencarinya.

Menarik napas sebentar, akhirnya Luhan membuka suaranya. "S-sehun.."

"_Luhan! Ini benar Luhan? Astaga kau dimana sayang aku—"_

"Sehun-ah.. hiks maafkan aku.. maafkan aku yang belum bisa membahagiakanmu.. titip salamku untuk semuanya, aku.. hiks aku sangat menyayangi kalian.."

"_kau ini bicara apa hah! Beritau aku sekarang kau berada dimana!?" _

Luhan melirik kearah Minah yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah-olah mengancam Luhan untuk tidak memberitau jika ia yang menculiknya. Luhan balas menatap dengan tajam. Kalau ini memang akhir hidupnya, setidaknya ia ingin melihat Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jadi setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberi tau Sehun.

"_Luhan? Kau masih disana? Jawab aku Luhan!"_

"Sehun.." lirih Luhan, sekali lagi ia menghembuskan napasnya, "Sehun dengar, Minah menculikku dan saat ini aku tidak tau aku berada dimana—"

"sial!" Minah langsung mematikan sambungannya dan menatap Luhan sengit. "sudah berani kau hah?! Ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya kau Xi Luhan.. atau Oh Luhan? Hahaha aku tidak peduli yang jelas kau sudah mencari masalah dengan Bang Minah." Ia melepaskan jambakanya dengan kasar dan melipat tanganya didada dengan wajah angkuh, "tunggu permainan dariku, Luhan." Setelah mengatakan itu ia kembali menutup mulut Luhan dengan lakban lalu menendang kursi Luhan hingga ia jatuh menyamping. Luhan merasakan tangannya seperti mati rasa. Sekali lagi ia hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa semoga Sehun menemukannya sebelum Minah membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Marrying Mr. Arrogant

Sehun baru sampai dirumah sakit setelah menyelesaikan belajarnya disekolah. Ini sudah jam delapan malam dan ia merasa bersalah membuat Luhan menunggu begitu lama. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia memasuki kamar sang ayah.

Cklek

"daddy!" Haowen langsung berlari ketika tau bahwa sang ayahlah yang datang, Sehun dengan sigap menggendong anaknya. "dimana mommy?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingun, "bukannya Luhan sudah kesini sejak tadi sore?" ia menatap Sungmin menuntut penjelasan, tetapi Sungmin malah menampilkan wajah yang sama bingungnya dengan Sehun membuat lelaki itu merasakan perasaan yang buruk.

"Luhan tidak kesini, kami pikir kalian pulang bersama."

Seketika Sehun merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Untung sang eomma langsung berlari memegangi tubuh Sehun dan mengambil Haowen dari gendongan Sehun. "Sehun, apa yang terjadi?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mencoba menghubungi Luhan namun nihil. Ponsel Luhan mati. Sehun yakin ada yang tidak beres dan perasaannya semakin gelisah. Dengan cepat ia menghubungi Yixing dan Chanyeol, meminta mereka untuk berkumpul dirumahnya tak lupa ia juga menghubungi Kris.

"eomma, aku rasa Luhan diculik. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, tolong jaga Haowen eomma."

"diculik? Mana mungkin yang seperti itu!?"

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, aku mohon eomma aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Dan jangan beritau appa maupun Heechul eommoim. Aku pergi." Setelah mencium kening Haowen dan eommanya Sehun segera berlari meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"ada apa dengan mommy, halmonie?"

"halmonie juga tidak mengerti." Sungmin mengusap kepala Haowen, "sebaiknya kita berdoa semoga mommy tidak kenapa-kenapa, oke?" anak itu hanya mengangguk, lalu Sungmin menoleh melihat keadaan suaminya yang masih tertidur. _'semoga Luhan tidak apa-apa, lindungilah anakku Tuhan._'

..

BUGH

"brengsek! Kenapa kau tidak becus menjaga Luhan hah!?"

Sehun tidak menanggapi makian Kris. Ia terlalu panik karena saat ini dikapalanya hanya ada Luhan Luhan dan Luhan. Lagipula ini memang salahnya. Kalau saja ia mengantar Luhan, kalau saja ia tidak ada pelajaran tambahan, kalau saja ia izin kepada gurunya untuk mengantarkan Luhan sebentar. Terlalu banyak penyesalan yang tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Sambil berlutut akibat terjatuh setelah Kris meninjunya, Sehun hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf sambil menangis dalam diam. Semua teman-temanya saja sampai melongo melihat sifat Sehun yang satu ini. _Benar-benar out of character._ Batin mereka.

"aku tidak butuh beribu maafmu bodoh! Aku hanya ingin Luhan kembali dengan selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun!"

Saat Kris akan menendang tubuh Sehun, Zitao segera menarik tangannya, "cukup Kris! Mau kau membunuh Sehun pun jika kita tidak bergerak mencari Luhan dia tidak akan ditemukan. Tenangkanlah dirimu dan kita bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin."

Akhirnya Kris menurut membuat semua menghela napasnya lega. Tidak ada yang berani menghentikan Kris, akhirnya Chanyeol membantu Sehun berdiri dan menuntunnya duduk. Lelaki itu masih mengalami shock luar biasa, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bergetar hebat.

Sehun dan Chanyeol, sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Kris, Zitao kekasih Kris, Yixing, Junmyeon dan teman Jongdae yang bernama Minseok. Setelah meneritakan kemungkinan Luhan diculik oleh Minah langsung saja Kris menghajar Sehun, pikirnya Sehun tidak becus menjaga adiknya. Sudah tau situasi lagi bahaya kenapa dia berani-beraninya membiarkan Luhan pulang sendiri.

"maafkan aku hyung, Sehun tidak salah disini. Akar masalah ini sebenarnya adalah aku." Chanyeol mencoba membela Sehun yang sedari tadi disalahkan oleh Kris.

"diam kau! Pokoknya ini semua salah kalian! Kalian itu masih sekolah astaga kenapa mempunyai masalah menyeramkan seperti ini. Yatuhan kepalaku akan meledak." Kris menjambaki rambutnya sendiri karena pusing kenapa harus adiknya yang menjadi korban. Zitao berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya dengan cara mengusap bahunya dengan lembut. Baekhyun sudah menangis sedari tadi, karena dia tau target utamanya adalah dirinya.

"harusnya aku membuat rencana ini lebih awal. Kalau sudah seperti ini rencanaku gagal total dan kita harus membuat rencana baru yang benar-benar matang karena disini perkiraan kita yang menjadi target adalah Baekhyun, dan ternyata kita meleset." Ucap Kai dan dibalas oleh helaan napas mereka semua. Hening sejenak karena mereka semua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"maaf jika aku menyela," Junmyeon memberanikan diri angkat bicara, "jika kita hanya berdiam seperti ini mungkin Minah semakin menyakiti Luhan, sebaiknya—"

"halo?" Sehun tengah menerima panggilannya.

"_S-sehun.."_

"Luhan!" xemua memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun setelah mendengar nama Luhan disebut olehnya. "Ini benar Luhan? Astaga kau dimana sayang aku—"

"aktifkan pengeras suaranya!" seru Kris dan Sehun langsung menurutinya.

"_Sehun-ah.. hiks maafkan aku.. maafkan aku yang belum bisa membahagiakanmu.. titip salamku untuk semuanya, aku.. hiks aku sangat menyayangi kalian.."_

"kau ini bicara apa hah! Beritau aku sekarang kau berada dimana!?"

Saat Kris hendak bicara, Zitao mengisyaratkan untuk diam, membiarkan hanya suara Sehun saja yang terdengar.

Tidak ada sahutan disebrang sana membuat Sehun panik bukan main, "Luhan? Kau masih disana? Jawab aku Luhan!"

"_Sehun.. Sehun dengar, Minah menculikku dan saat ini aku tidak tau aku berada dimana—" _

"_sial."_

Terdengar umpatan disebrang sana sebelum panggilan diputus, sehun mecoba menghubungi nomor itu lagi tetapi sudah tidak aktif. Ia langsung meninju tembok yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Sehun sudah cukup!" Kai berusaha menarik tubuh Sehun dan membawanya ke sofa, "tenangkan dirimu, bodoh! Jika kau seperti ini yang ada kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Luhan."

Seolah mendapat pencerahan dari kata-kata Kai, Sehun termenung dan menarik napasnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Benar. Ia harus berpikiran jernih, masalah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan emosi. Jadi dengan mantap ia menatap semua teman-temannya yang berada disana.

"maafkan aku." Kris hendak meninju Sehun lagi karena sudah muak mendengar kata maaf dari mulut lelaki yang menjabat sebagai suami dari adik tersayangnya. "aku akan menyusun rencana, aku mohon bantuan dari kalian semua."

"kami semua siap membantumu Sehun, lagipula Luhan adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia tersiksa diluar sana." Ucap Yixing dibalas senyuman oleh Sehun.

"baiklah, pertama-tama aku butuh hacker untuk melacak keberadaan Luhan. Kebetulan sepertinya tadi Luhan menghubungiku dengan ponsel Minah."

"Minseok bisa!" seru Jongdae, kemudian disusul dengan Yixing.

"aku juga bisa." Semua menoleh kearah Yixing dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-serius' bahkan kekasihnya pun meragukan Yixing. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk dengan kaku, "aku pernah diajarkan oleh appa hanya untuk berjaga-jaga sebenarnya. Walaupun aku belajar hanya sebentar kurasa aku bisa membantu, lagi pula Minseok-ssi yang lebih berpengalaman bisa membantuku."

Yang lain akhirnya mengangguk setuju, lalu Chanyeol menambhakan, "aku punya monitor untuk melacaknya, aku benar-benar mengharapkan bantuan kalian." Lelaki tinggi itu menatap penuh harap kearah Minseok dan Yixing dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"kalau begitu para lelaki turun semua untuk melawan anak buah Minah. Aku yakin kalian semua bisa berkelahi."

"aku bisa menembak dan aku juga cukup kuat untuk bertarung."

Kris memandang horror kearah Zitao yang baru saja angkat bicara. "tidak! Aku tidak mau kau yang menjadi korban selanjutnya!"

"aku tidak apa Kris, cukup percayakan padaku okay?"

Lelaki yang paling tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak Zi, aku mohon."

Zitao menggeggam tangan Kris, lalu tersenyum "ini demi Luhan. Kita harus memikirkan keselamatan Luhan terlebih dulu. Aku yakin aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula ada kalian semua yang akan melindungiku terutama kau."

Akhirnya Kris menagngguk membuat perasaan Zitao menjadi lega, "asal kau tetap berada didekatku." Dan langsung diangguki oleh kekasihnya.

"berarti sisanya hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." ujar Sehun. kedua orang yang namanya disebutpun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

"sebaiknya mereka berdua berada dimansionku saja agar aman. Disana penjagaan ketat, aku rasa para penjaga dirumahku cukup untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Aku takut jika mereka berdua ikut terutama Baekhyun, pasti jika kita sedang lengah anak buah Minah mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menculik Baekhyun. Kita tidak bisa menambah korban disaat Luhan belum ditemukan dalam kondisi hidup-hidup." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung dapat delikan tajam dari Kris.

"apa maksudmu hah!? Kita pasti akan menemukan adikku dalam keadaan hidup dan tanpa luka sedikitpun!"

"a-aku tidak bermaksud, tapi disini aku hanya mengambil kenyataan pahitnya. Jika saja—"

"sudahlah! Kita bergerak sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!"

"bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?" Kris yang mulai berdiri langsung menatap Kai yang barusan berbicara.

"ada baiknya jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut. Kita tidak akan tau jika mereka terpisah, bisa saja anak buah Minah yang melacak Chanyeol lalu mengetahui keberadaan mereka berdua yang tidak dibawah pengawasan kita lalu menculik mereka." Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"_call._ Masalah nanti siapa yang akan menjaga mereka disana biar aku yang atur. Kita berangkat sekarang!" perintah mutlak Kris tidak bisa dibantah. Akhirnya mereka semua berangkat dengan 3 buah mobil tujuan pertama ialah kemansion Chanyeol untuk mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan mereka semua.

..

Butuh waktu 3 jam untuk sampai ditempat ini. Setelah dilacak oleh Minseok dan Yixing, ternyata Minah membawa Luhan ke Namyangju, Gyonggi-do. 2 jam untuk sampai di Namyangju, ditambah dengan mencari lokasi terpencil disekitar sana. Setelah sampai, akhirnya Kris mengatur strategi. Masih dimobil masing-masing dengan menggunakan _chip _yang tersemat ditelinga mereka, Kris memulai bicara.

"dengar. Hanya akan aku, Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang keluar. Untuk Kai dan Zitao, tolong berjaga dimobil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. sementara Jongdae dan Junmyeon tunggu aba-abaku selanjutnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun bergegas turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju rumah kosong yang terletak disebrang. Rumah itu nampak kosong. Mereka bertiga sudah siap dengan dua pistol Glock 17 ditangan kanan dan kiri mereka. Ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki senjata lengkap dimansionnya. Jongdae, Junmyeon dan Zitaopun juga mendapatkan senjata yang serupa dengan mereka.

Baru sampai didean pintu gerbang, anak buah Minah sudah menyerang. Baku tembakpun tak dapat dihindarkan. Sekitar sepuluh orang mereka lawan sampai habis. Ketika Sehun kehabisan pelurunya dan tak sempat untuk mengisinya dengan yang baru, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melawan dengan tangan kosong. Masih ada sekitar empat orang lagi dan isi pistol mereka sudah habis semua, akhirnya mereka meninju satu sama lain.

"SEHUN!"

BUGH

"wow. Tadi itu nyaris saja." Chanyeol mengelus dadanya dan menatap tubuh tak bernyawa yang barusan ingin menusuk Sehun. untunglah Kris cepat datang dan memukul kepala orang tersebut dengan balok yang entah darimana ia mendapatkannya.

"terimakasih, hyung." Kris hanya mendengus lalu masuk kedalam gudang diikuti Sehun dan Chanyeol. setelah menggeledah mereka tak dapat menemukan Luhan ataupun anak buah Minah yang lainnya. Ketika sampai dipojok ruangan, Sehun melihat tas Luhan yang tergeletak beserta isinya. Lalu tak jauh dari sana terdapat ponsel yang mereka yakini adalah ponsel Minah yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menghubungi Sehun.

"ARRGHH SIAL!" Sehun melempar ponsel Minah sampai hancur.

"kita dijebak."

Tak lama terdengar suara tembakan dari luar sana, dan suara Kai langsung memenuhi telinga mereka. "sial, kami diserang. Pistol M16, kita kalah senjata. Siapapun yang mendengar tolong bantu aku, Jondae kena tembak—

Mereka bertiga segera lari keluar, namun terlambat. Gerakan mereka begitu cepat dan terlatih, ini diluar ekspetasi mereka semua. Minah seolah sudah membaca situasi yang akan terjadi, apalagi persiapan mereka semua yang mendadak membuat mereka kurang terlatih untuk membaca situasi. Jongdae sudah terkapar dengan darah diperutnya, dan Minseok dengan luka dibibirnya yang mencoba menekan luka itu agar darahnya tidak semakin keluar. Zitao dan Kai sudah babak belur, Yixing sudah pingsan dengan luka dipelisnya, Kyungsoo yang sedang menjerit karena keadaan mereka semua.

Chanyeol membuka mobil tempat dimana Baekhyun berada disana, mencari keberadaan wanita itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah tidak menemukan Baekhyun, perasaannya semakin kalut tak karuan, kepalanya terasa berputar mengingat kejadian yang pernah ia alamin sebelumnya.

Dimana Baekhyun?

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol benar-benar ingin segera membunuh Minah dengan tangannya sendiri.

"AAARRGGHHHH"

.

.

.

TBC

A/n: long time no see:')) sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Dikarenakan laptopku yang kereset, dan data disini hilang semua. Padahal kemarin ff ini sudah setengah jadi, akhasil aku nulis ulang dengan jalan cerita yg berbeda pula. Jadi aku berharap kalian memakluminya ((

Ohiya, ada hal penting yang harus aku bilang disini

**Pertama tama, aku baru baca dr awal cerita ini hehehe karena aku sedikit lupa dengan alurnya****( dan ternyata diawal banyak sekali kesalahan. Mungkin kalian juga sadar kan ya? Mulai dari gaya penulisanku, yg awalnya namja-yeoja menjadi lelaki-gadis. Terus juga masalah baekhyun yg diawal harunya sudah jd [acar chanyeol atau lg deket yah? Ya begitu la pokoknya**** tp di chap selanjutnya aku malah naro baek jd dokter huhu. Jadinya karna sudah terlanjur jdnya yaudah deh.**

**Yg kedua, maaf jika makin kesini gaya penulisanku semakin berbeda. Setelah baca di chap awal2 ternyata tulisanku rada alay gimana gt ya hehehe****( dan jd untuk seterusnya gaya penulisanku akan seperti ini untuk kedepanya. Dan maafkan kalau typo terlalu banyak, aku ga edit lg solanya karena udah terlalu cape. Semoga kalian nyaman**

**Yg ketiga, terimakasih untuk yang sudah setia membaca dan nungguin ff ini. Buat yg sudah fav/follow terimakasih juga, apalagi untuk yg nerror aku di PM HAAAA terimakasih untuk kalian, loveyouuuu. Dan untuk**_** siders**_** ayo kalian kapan taubat? Kalian baca ini juga kan sudah gratis(?) masa sekedar kasih semangat buat aku aja gamau? Kalau kalian ngehargain ffku ini setidaknya kalian tunjukin dong. Bukannya mau ngemis2 review hehe, Cuma aku kan jg butuh support dari kalian biar semangat untuk nerusin ff ini. Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk pengertian kalian semua****) **

**Fyi, jangan tanyain apa2 tentang namyangju atau ttg pistol2an ya. Aku tidak mengerti apa2 aku jg browsing untuk dapetinya juga. Ehehe jd maafkan kalo rada aneh.**

Gak mau banyak cuap2, gak mau banyak janji2. Yg jelas aku akan usahakan selesain ff ini sampai selesai. Tp kalian ngerasa gak sih kalo alurnya semakin melenceng? Aku kok ngerasa gagal ya semakin kesini tp tergantung kalian ajasih. Aku boleh minta sarannya?:)

**Big thanks to: **

**[ aleydaputri20 ][ rapperCrime ][ Mrs . Berry ][ raihana ][ taneptw307 ][ Dya61 ][ lara kim ][ Zee ][ anandaristia12 ][ xunyoe17 ][ yehet ][ Guest ][ kimsa412 ][ Hipstalxs ][ Leticiia Oh ][ yongie ][ Rmsfxxo ][ oh caca ][ Xi Susi ][ danactebh ][ khalidasalsa ][ Misnawati ][ luhannieka ][ guinevere29 ][ Qxion ][ ramyoon ][ Juna Oh ][ choikim310 ][ Nkhairunnisam ][ SELUsin ][ luludeer ][ nurul706 ][ awk . ohra ][ Light-B ][ syalalala ][ Zahranisa351 ][ rere ][ misslah ][ hunnaxx ][ yves . ching ][ vivikim406 ][ NopwillineKaisoo ][ Kim YeHyun ][ Gebetanku1220 ][ Indryy9405 ][ panypany ][ ChanHunBaek ][ Seleina Oh ][ Kim Youngzie ][ Arifahohse ][ ElisYe Het ][ OhXiLu ][ kenlee1412 ][ sherli898 ][ Angel Deer ][ sehunshit94 ][ Navizka94 ]**

Udah semua kan ya? Eheheh. See u in next chap diusahakan tidak akan sengaret ini:'D monggo review ya teman2ku:**

Review please?


End file.
